Harry Potter und der Kampf der Erben
by freakwriter77
Summary: Harry bereitet sich auf seinen letzten Kampf vor und muss herausfinden, wie er die Macht der Liebe entfalten kann. Achtung: TeilSupernatural
1. Wiedersehen mit Freunden

1.Wiedersehen mit „Freunden"

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich in Sicherheit", flüsterte der Junge mit schwindender Kraft, um sich selbst zum durchhalten zu zwingen. Er rappelte sich mühsam wieder vom Boden auf und stand schwankend dar, während er mit fiebrigen Blick um sich sah. Ein gutes Dutzend Todesser lag in einem lockeren Kreis auf dem Boden verteilt und selbst durch seine verschwommene Sicht, konnte der Junge sehen, dass einige tot waren. Der Rest war bewusstlos oder stöhnte und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Schwindel ergriff den Jungen und er schloss die Augen. Er wollte woanders sein, in Sicherheit, weg von allem und mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand er.

Rückblick:

Nach der Rückkehr aus Hogwarts hatte Harry sich als erstes in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und verzweifelt versucht, herauszufinden wer R.A.B. war und wie er Voldemort endlich aus dem Weg schaffen konnte. Dieses Vorhaben scheiterte aber schon einmal daran, dass er jedes Mal wenn er das gefälschte Amulett aus dem Koffer nahm sofort wieder an die Nacht mit Dumbledore und den Todessern denken musste. Jede Nacht erlebte er mit, wie zuerst Sirius durch den Bogen fiel und kurz danach auch schon die Szene als Snape die zwei Worte aussprach, die Harry seine große Hoffnung für den Kampf gegen Voldemort nahmen. In seiner Zeit im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 hatte er von seinen Verwandten wenig gehört, die sich wirklich bemühten, Harry so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Was aber leider nur mehr schlecht als Recht ging, da sie sich gleichzeitig auf den Tag freuten Harry endlich loszuwerden. Das merkte er schon am ersten Tag nach seiner Ankunft als Onkel Vernon in sofort fragte, wann er denn vorhätte abzureisen. Aber wenigstens ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft erhielt er einen Brief von Remus, der ihm anbot nach der siebenten Klasse mit ihm einmal nach Godrics Hollow zu reisen. Es war auch eine Karte mit dem genauen Standort des Ortes beigelegt. Danach brach er aber den Briefkontakt komplett ab und beantwortete auch die Briefe von Ron und allen anderen nicht mehr. Er hatte sich extra in von Flourish & Blotts so viele Bücher wie möglich über Okklumentik, Legilementik als auch über alternative Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten und Zauberstabloses Zaubern besorgt. Er las und übte stundenlang. Besondere Probleme bereitete ihm aber die Legilementik Alles andere war ihm fast wie auf Anhieb gelungen, nur das Gedanken anderer lesen schien er nicht und nicht zu raffen. Er versuchte zuerst, die Gedanken seiner Tante zu lesen. Allerdings war das genau so missglückt wie auch der Versuch, die Gedanken seines Cousins zu studieren. Die Wochen verstrichen und auch Hedwig wurde langsam unruhig, da Harry zwar ständig Briefe bekam, sie aber nur raus kam wenn sie Mäuse jagen durfte, da er nicht vorhatte, weitere Leute mit seiner Anwesenheit in Gefahr zu bringen. Und jedes Mal als Hedwig mit den Flügeln raschelte sammelten sich seine grünen Augen auch schon mit Tränen weil er mit jedem Brief seine Trennung von Ginny und den Verlust von Albus und Sirius erinntert wurde. Einerseits erinnerte ihn das Gesicht und die Gestik von Hedwig immer an Fawkes, den Phönix seines ehemaligen Mentors und weiters hatte auch Sirius diese Eule immer bewundert. An beiden Toden war er sich sicher hatte er zumindest Teilschuld. Er war es der Sirius in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschickt hatte und er war es auch gewesen der Dumbledore diese Flüssigkeit in der Halle Voldemorts eingeflösst hatte. Er selber hatte sich zuerst versucht einzureden, das er für sie Ginny mehr empfinde. Darin hatte er sich schlichtweg getäuscht. Er nahm sich vor nach seinem Ausflug und nach der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur mit ihr noch einmal in Ruhe zu reden. Dann endlich kam er, sein siebzehnter Geburtstag. Harry hatte schon am Vorabend gepackt und hatte es seinen Verwandten auch schon mitgeteilt, wobei diese ihre unverholene Freude nicht wirklich verbergen konnten. Zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht vergewisserte er sich noch einmal ob er wirklich alles hatte als plötzlich zwei Eulen hereinstoben und ihm zwei Briefe hinhielten. Der erste war von McGonagall, die ihm mitteilte, dass die Testamentsverkündung von Dumbledores Hinterlassenschaften in vier Tagen stattfinden würde und er verpflichtet sei als von Dumbledore erwähnter auch dort zu erscheinen. Harry überlegte kurz und schrieb ein kurzes „ich komme" auf einen herumliegenden Pergamentstreifen und schickte die Eule auch schon wieder zurück. Dann widmete er sich dem kleinen orangenen Federball der die ganze Zeit über seinem Kopf hüpfte und wie verrückt versuchte, ihm den Brief anzudrehen. Als er den Brief aufmachte wusste er nicht was er von dem geschriebenen halten sollte:

„ Hi Harry! Verlass auf keinen Fall ohne Begleitung das Haus deiner Verwandten. Du wirst so bald wie möglich von Ordensmitgliedern abgeholt. Freu mich schon auf dein kommen. Ron

PS: Vergiss nicht deinen Festanzug!"

Was sollte er mit dieser Nachricht anfangen? Er beschloss sie zu ignorieren und erst mal nach Godrics Hollow zu fliegen, um zumindestens das hinter sich zu haben. Nach dem Besuch des Grabes seiner Eltern konnte er zumindest mal diese Etappe seiner Reise abhacken. Er wollte einfach nur einmal dort gewesen sein, an dem Ort wo alles begonnen hatte. Durch Lupin's Brief und die angehängte Karte wusste er ja schon, wo das Zaubererdorf lag und hatte schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung, wie er es machen wollte. Da er kein Flohpulver hatte und auch den Ort nicht kannte, fielen Kamin und disapparieren weg. Also montierte er seinen Kompass auf seinen Feuerblitz und stiess sich punkt Mitternacht mit einem stark verkleinerten Koffer in der Innentasche seines Umhangs und dem Zauberstab in seiner linken Hosentasche vom Fenstersims ab und hatte sofort wieder das befreiende Gefühl des Fliegens. Er flog ständig gen Süden, so wie Lupin beschrieben hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit erkannte er dann endlich auf einer Anhöhe das Dorf, in dem alles begonnen hatte. Nach der Landung fiel ihm aber sofort auf das irgendetwas hier nicht stimmte. Es sah alles so aus, als wäre seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr hier gewesen. Nur ein einziges Trümmerfeld lag da vor seinen Augen.

Als er am Dorfeingang stand konnte er vergilbt die Worte „Godrics Hollow" entziffern. Das Dorf hatte nur eine Hauptstrasse und am Ortsende sah man auf eine kleine Kapelle an die der Friedhof anzugrenzen schien. Er marschierte die Strasse entlag und sah auf der Strasse ein Schild auf dem man nur James erkennen konnte. Nach genauerem Betrachten und einmaligen darüberwischen las er aber „James Archiebald Foltamo". Enttäuscht ging er weiter durch die Strasse und blieb wie gebannt vor einer weiteren Ruine stehen vor der ein kleines Eingangsschild lag. Zwischen zwei sich überkreuzten Zauberstäben erkannte er die Aufschrift „Hier begrüßen euch James, Lilly und Harry Potter". Es stiegen ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen und er betrat diese Ruine. Aufgrund der Größe des Grundes nahm Harry an, das dieses Haus ein halbes Schloss gewesen sein musste. Er betrat die Ruine und erkannte unter dem ganzen Schutt zerfetzte Plüschtiere und eine Kinderwiege, die schon zerfallen war. „Die gehörte mir!" schoss es Harry und die Tränen wurden noch mehr. Er fiel auf die Knie und grub im sandigen Untergrund und versuchte zu begreifen was hier geschehen war. Er kannte die Geschichte schon aus Erzählungen. Nachdem Lord Voldemort durch Snape erfahren hatte, das es eine Prophezeiung gab, nach der ein im Juli geborener, dessen Eltern ihm, Voldemort, drei Mal die Stirn boten, sein Untergang war machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zum Hause der Potters. Er konnte sie nur finden, da Peter Pettigrew, ehemaliger Freund seines Vaters und Taufpaten und Geheimniswahrer des Hauses Voldemort verraten hatte, wo er die Potters finden konnte. In dieser Nacht tötete er Harry's Vater und wandte sich danach Lily zu, die ihn bat sie an Harry's Stelle zu töten. Er wollte aber nur den kleinen Jungen und brachte sie auch um. Als er dann aber Harry auch noch töten wollte sprang der Fluch von Harry wieder zurück und traf Voldemort. „Durch diese Wucht musste das Haus zerstört worden sein" schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Nach dieser Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit begab er sich auf die kleine Anhöhe, wo er von weitem schon den Friedhof erkennen konnte. Bevor er allerdings noch das Grab finden konnte hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er dreht sich schlagartig um und konnte in eines von fünf, mit Masken bedeckten Gesichter sehen. „Todesser" schoss es ihm durch Kopf. „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen!" war das einzige was aus Harrys Mund kam. Es hörte sich irgendwie fremd an als wäre diese Stimme nicht seine eigene, mit der er gerade gesprochen hatte. Die Todesserin genau vor ihm nahm die Kapuze und die Maske ab und er erkannte plötzlich wieder den Schmerz den er schon die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Vor ihm stand die Mörderin seines letzten Familienmitglieds und gleichzeitig Hauptschuldige am Lebenswandel seines Schulfreundes Neville Longbottom, Bellatrix Lestrange. „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, kleines Potterbaby" stieß sie lachend aus als sie sah, das aus Harrys Augen wieder Tränen traten.

„Was wollt ihr von mir!"

„Wir bringen dich zum dunklen Lord, er will mit dir reden!" Alle in der Reihe beginnen laut zu lachen und zogen wie mit einer Hand die Zauberstäbe. Harry stand da wie gelähmt und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er hätte auf die Warnung hören sollen. Wieso war er nur schon wieder so erpicht darauf gewesen alles alleine zu machen? War es wieder das Schuldgefühl möglicherweise noch mehr Leute zu gefährden, wenn ihn wer auf dieser Reise begleitet hätte? Plötzlich trat eine andere Person vor und begann leise zu sprechen, allerdings gebückt und mit schmatzender Stimme, es war niemand anderer als Fenrir Greyback, der Werwolf, der schon das Leben des letzten lebenden Marauders Remus Lupin zerstört hatte. „Wir sollen dich zum dunklen Lord bringen, damit er mit dir das machen kann was er schon seit langem vorhatte. Und wenn wir ihn mit dir beglücken kümmere ich mich auch noch um deine kleine Freundin, nachdem ihr Bruder schon extrem gut geschmeckt hat!" Plötzlich wurde Harry von einem Fluch aus Greybacks Zauberstab getroffen und er verspürte plötzlich wieder die Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Er wand sich und schrie während die anderen belustigt aufsahen. Er konnte nichts anderes machen, als sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben. Als ihm plötzlich ein letzter Gedanke kam. Er stand auf und hatte Probleme überhaupt gerade zu stehen. „Wenn mich Tom haben will, müsst ihr mich schon töten damit ich mit euch mitkomme!" „Genauso tapfer wie sein großer Muggelfreund und mein Cousin. Herzzerreißend! Aber ich weis schon was ich mache, nachdem du wir dich bei unserem Meister abgesetzt haben!. Dieses rothaarige Gör werde ich genauso liebevoll behandeln wie die Eltern deines Freundes Neville!". Ein schauderndes Lachen folgte aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Er war bereit für den Kampf und würde sich allen stellen, nur um Ginny zu beschützen und unerwartet geschah es. Er spürte plötzlich etwas kochend heißes in seiner Brust aufsteigen und sein Zauberstab wurde plötzlich merklich heiß. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Fluch, den er in einer seiner Sommerlernattacken sich selbst beigebracht hatte. Der Zauber löste sich selbst von seinem Zauberstab aus und traf die noch immer lachende Bellatrix direkt in der Bauchgegend. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften und Harry wusste sofort das der Fluch, der dem getroffenen schreckliche Krämpfe zufügte, perfekt funktionierte. Er musste sich aber auch plötzlich gegen vier Leute verteidigen, die alle gleichzeitig Flüche auf ihn schossen. Er wehrte zwei leichtere Flüche mit den Worten „Protego" ab und duckte sich unter einem blauen und einem kohlschwarzen Fluch hindurch. Er schoss einen Wabbelbein-Fluch auf den nächstbesten Todesser, dessen Maske durch das wilde „getanze" seiner Beine verrutschte und erkannte das Gesicht des ehemaligen Quidditch-Kapitäns der Hausmannschaft Slytherins, Markus Flint. Aber noch während er einem weiteren Fluch ausweichen konnte, spürte er plötzlich wie eine Art Feuerpeitsche aus dem Zauberstab des größten Zauberers in der Reihe löste und ihn am Rücken traf. Die Peitsche fuhr mehrere Male über seinen Rücken und zum Schluss auch noch einmal direkt über seinen Kopf während ein weiterer „Crucio!" Schrei von Bellatrix ihm seine Schmerzen nur noch verschlimmerte. Als er wieder aufhörte zu zucken blieb er ruhig liegen und wägte seine Chancen ab. Es stand extrem schlecht um ihn. Plötzlich kam ihm der Geistesblitz. Er wartete am Boden liegend, bis der erste Todesser sich über ihn beugte um zu sehen, warum er nicht aufstand. Er konnte das rasselnde Atmen von Bellatrix' Mann, Rudolphus erkennen und noch bevor er ihn berühren konnte, murmelte Harry die Worte „Stupor" und der rote Blitz traf ihn direkt zwischen die Augen. Harry benutzte seinen Körper als Schutzschild und schoss in kurzen Abständen zwei Expelliarmus Flüche auf den noch immer schlingernden Markus Flint und auf den fünften Todesser. Die Zauberstäbe flogen ihnen mit Wucht aus der Hand und zerbrachen. Er schockte diese beiden ebenfalls und konnte sich noch rechtzeitig vor einem grünen Lichtstrahl ducken, der aus Bellatrix' Zauberstab zu kommen schien. Als er sich umdrehen wollte, um die Herkunft des grünen Lichtstrahls zu erkennen sah er gerade noch, wie Fenrir Greyback zu Bella ging und sie den Cruciatus Fluch erleiden musste. „NUR DER DUNKLE LORD DARF IHN TÖTEN, HASST DU DAS SCHON WIEDER VERGESSEN?" Harry nutzte diesen Augenblick und sprach den „Sectumsempra"-Fluch, der ein Jahr zuvor schon Draco Malfoy fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Er traf sie im Gesicht und ihr Kopf schien sich direkt in der Mitte zu spalten. Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen und sie schrie noch kurz auf bevor sie am Boden aufschlug.

Schlussendlich standen nun nur mehr Greyback mit einer Wunde über den Augen (verursacht durch einen Missglückten Fluch des geschockten Flint) und Harry mit mehreren Wunden am Kopf, Striemen am Rücken (von einem Feuerpeitschenfluch durch Rudolphus Lestrange) unzählige Wunden an Armen Schultern und einem knochenlosen linken Bein (welches ein „Abschiedsgeschenk" von Bellatrix war, bevor sie ihm den Avada Kedavra entgegengeworfen hatte)gegenüber. „Du hältst dich ganz schön gut, ich weiss nun langsam warum der dunkle Lord dich endlich aus dem Weg haben will. Aber er wird mich in ein paar Minuten mehr ehren als sonst einen anderen Todesser, wenn er erfährt das ich dich zu ihm gebracht hab!" Harry stöhnte noch einmal auf, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er seinem Tod fast schon gegenüberstand und hob mit letzter Kraft seinen Zauberstab. „Das würde ich bleiben lassen, du schaffst es ja doch nicht, mich zu besiegen. Genau so wenig wie es deine verwahrlosten Freunde oder dieser lächerliche Orden es schaffen wird, jemals den dunklen Lord zu stürzen, also ergib dich deinem Schicksal wie es auch die dumme Ginny Weasley machen muss wenn ich sie erledige." Diese Worte reichten für Harry. Er wusste nicht mehr was er tat und er schmeckte noch mehr als zuvor das warme Blut das ihm von seinem Kopf direkt auf die Lippen rann. Er lies seinen Zauberstab sinken und genau in dem Augenblick als Greyback sich triumphierend hochstreckte, stiess er ihn hervor und lies mit einem letzten Stöhnen einen rot, goldenen Fluch aus ihm hervorschiessen. Er hatte diesen Fluch selber in den Ferien aus dem Sectumsempra-Fluch abgeleitet. Er hatte noch eine verstärkte Wirkung und lies den Körper eines Gegners von oben nach unten spalten. Ein stöhnen hallte durch die Nacht und danach hörte er nur mehr den dumpfen Aufschlag zweier Körperhälften und wusste das nun keiner mehr vor diesem Werwolf Angst haben müsse.

Dann gaben seine Beine nach und wie tot lag er auf der Erde. Das Atmen fiel ihm nun immer schwerer und die Schmerzen schienen ihn zu übermannen. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich in Sicherheit" , flüsterte der Junge mit schwindender Kraft, um sich selbst zum durchhalten zu zwingen. Er rappelte sich mühsam wieder vom Boden auf und stand schwankend da, während er mit fiebrigen Blick um sich sah. Alle fünf Todesser lagen in einem lockeren Kreis auf dem Boden verteilt und selbst durch seine verschwommene Sicht, konnte der Junge sehen, dass einige tot waren. Der Rest war bewusstlos oder stöhnte und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Schwindel ergriff den Jungen und er schloss die Augen. Er wollte woanders sein, in Sicherheit, weg von allem. Ein letzter Gedanke an das rothaarige Mädchen, für das er mehr empfand, als er je für einen Menschen in seinem Leben empfunden hatte, schwirrte ihm durch den Kopf und gab ihm das letzte bisschen Kraft um mit einem leisen Plopp diesen Ort zu verlassen.


	2. Endlich in Sicherheit?

2. Endlich in Sicherheit? 

Wenn man in den Fuchsbau schaute konnte man fast glauben, man befinde sich in einer Werbeagentur die gerade drei Aufträge gleichzeitig zu bearbeiten hatte. Es wurde nur hektisch herumgefuhrwerkt und nichts passte zueinander. Das ganze Gewusel wurde aber plötzlich zum Stillstand gebracht, als ein aufgelöster Lupin durch die Türe gestürzt kam und nur stöhnte:" Wir haben ein Problem! Harry ist nicht mehr im Ligusterweg." Die Frauen schlugen erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. „Hast du die Eule weggeschickt Ron, so wie ich es dir gesagt hatte?" „Ja, ei-eigentlich schon, aber er hat nicht geantwortet." „Wieso sollte er eigentlich im Ligusterweg bleiben?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Voldemort beabsichtigt Harry zu kidnappen und seinen Tod sozusagen wie einen Gladiatorentod darzustellen; einfach um zur Schau zu stellen wie gut er ist. Er scheint zu glauben, Harry könnte diesen Sommer und über das nächste Schuljahr so viel Macht bekommen, um ihm Paroli bieten zu können! Wir vermuten dass die Aktion mit dem Motto „Lieber heute einfach als morgen mit Anstrengung" geplant war. Anders können wir es uns auch nicht erklären. " Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihm ein Knall und es krachte, als ob der Besenschuppen eingestürzt wäre. „Was zum Henker…?" Weiter kam die aufgeregte Mrs. Weasley nicht weil plötzlich alle starr vor Entsetzen den jungen Mann entdeckten, der mit schwarzen zerstrubelten Haaren und einer zerstörten Brille bewegungslos und mit Wunden am ganzen Körper in den Trümmern des ehemaligen Besenheims lag. „HARRY!" ertönte plötzlich hinter allen, die Stimme eines 16-jährigen Mädchens.

_Ginny Weasley hatte sich diese Ferien sehr verändert. Allerdings nicht im positiven Sinne. Seit der Trennung von Harry konnte nur mehr Hermine mit ihr reden, alle anderen wurden nur angeschnauzt oder waren schon aufgrund dieser aggressiven Haltung auf passives Miteinander eingestellt. „Hauptsache nicht einen dieser Wutanfälle abbekommen." war die Devise im Hause Weasley. Doch es war noch viel schlimmer als Hermine zwei Wochen nach Ferienbeginn in den Fuchsbau gekommen war. Als sie Ginny das erste Mal sah, traf sie der Schock bis ins Mark. _

_Ginny war nur mehr Haut und Knochen, die feuerroten Haare standen ihr vom Kopf wie nach einem Stromschlag und die Augen waren nur mehr kleine rote Kugeln unter geschwollener Haut. Nach mehr als einer Stunde Gespräch erfuhr Hermine dann das Ginny die letzten zwei Wochen kaum gegessen hatte und sich sehr zurückgezogen hatte. Sie konnte und wollte auch nicht mit irgendjemandem sprechen und wenn ihr jemand ein Gespräch aufzwang geriet sie so leicht in Rage, sodass sich dann ihr „Wunsch" sowieso erfüllt und sie konnte auch erfahren, dass die 16-jährige eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur an Harry und die Trennung denken musste. _

_Seit der Ankunft der Freundin ihres Bruders, ging es mit Ginny halbwegs bergauf. Sie sah zwar noch immer schrecklich aus und die Wutausbrüche hatten sich auch noch nicht wirklich beruhigt aber sie war zumindest wieder beim Essen zu gegen und lies sich auch wieder etwas öfters blicken. Was sich aber die letzte Woche auch wieder legte, nachdem Fleur mit Bill angetanzt kam und alle in Panik verfielen wegen der Hochzeit, die in zwei Wochen stattfinden sollte. _

Sie stürmte zu Harry und brach weinend über seinem Körper zusammen, als sie plötzlich hochfuhr, da sein rechter Arm sich plötzlich um ihren Hals schlang. „Ohne dir wäre ich jetzt tot." Stöhnte er bevor er bewusstlos zusammensackte. „Wir müssen ihm sofort helfen, ich versuche Madam Pomfrey zu verständigen, vielleicht kann sie herkommen und ihm helfen." Sagte Lupin und mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden.

Zwei Minuten später lag Harry auf Rons Bett und sowohl Madame Pomfrey als auch Professor McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin, behandelten ihn. Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde marschierte die Schulheilerin in die Küche und sackte auf einem Sessel zusammen. „Wird er es schaffen?" fragte eine in Tränen aufgelöste Ginny. „Er hatte schwere Verletzungen, hält sich dafür aber wacker. Blutige Striemen am Rücken, dann noch Wunden am Kopf und ein Blutverlust der normalerweise schon tödlich ist, aber er hat einen Kämpferwillen. Der gebrochene Fuß sollte morgen wieder geheilt sein, er muss sich aber unbedingt bis morgen Abend noch schonen! Ich werde am Samstag noch einmal vorbeischauen und dann entscheiden, bis wann er das Bett hüten muss." Sprach die Heilerin und bedankte sich bei Molly als sie ihr einen Kaffee brachte.

„Was isch denn passiert?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Türrahmen und herein kamen Fleur und Bill, das zu vermählende Paar. Mrs Weasley drehte sich zu den beiden um und erklärte ihnen in einer Kurzfassung was bis jetzt geschehen war. „'arry muss unserer ´ochzeit am Samstag teilnehmen!" sprach die Verlobte Bills in ihrem herrscherischen Ton. Madame Pomfrey baute sich vor der hübschen Franzosin auf und fauchte nur „Was er tut oder nicht entscheide ich und damit Ende!" Danach drehte sie sich um und verlies nach einem kurzen „Auf Wiedersehen" wieder den Fuchsbau. „Was ist denn nun eigentlich genau passiert?" fragte Hermine noch nach und ihre Antwort erschien mit einem plötzlichen _Plopp _im Kamin. Aus den grünen Flammen stieg eine junge Frau mit himbeerrosa Haaren, die auf Lupin zustürzte und ihn sofort umarmte. „Wisst ihr, wo Harry ist?" fragte sie noch immer gehetzt und hinter ihr stieg ein zweiter Auror, der sich als Kingsley Shacklebolt entpuppte.

„Er ist oben und erholt sich, er fiel vor eineinhalb Stunden als Geschenk vom Himmel." „...Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes" rutschte es Lupin über die Lippen und musste sich einen grimmigen Blick von den vier Damen im Raum gefallen lassen. „Also doch!" kam es von Kingsley „Wir waren gerade in Godrics Hollow nachdem uns ein Zauberer der auf dem Weg dorthin war berichtete, dass er mehrere Lichtblitze gesehen hatte. Vor dem Grab der Potters lagen fünf Todesser, zwei von ihnen waren schon Tod, bevor wir noch hinkamen. Die Anderen drei waren stark geschwächt, wir konnten ihnen allerdings unter Einfluss von Veritaserum ein paar Informationen entlocken, bevor wir sie nach Askaban schickten. Sie erklärten aber alle drei, dass Harry alles tat, um sie ausser Gefecht zu setzen und ihn nichts aufhalten konnte."

"Es war grausam, Bellatrix Lestrange und Fenrir Greyback (bei diesem Name schoss Lupins Kopf hoch) waren tot, Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem gespaltenen Schädel und Greyback überhaupt gleich in zwei Teile gespalten. Die anderen drei waren Rudolphus Lestrange, er war betäubt worden, Marcus Flint und ein noch unbekannter Todesser, mit einem starken Akzent in der Stimme. Wir vermuten er stammt aus Frankreich." Schloss Tonks den Bericht, nach dem alle wie vom Blitz getroffen und mit weißen Gesichtern sie anstarrten. „Dann hat Harry, alle…-alle allein erledigt?" stotterten Ron, Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig. „Wie es aussieht, ja. Zumindest wissen wir nichts gegenteiliges. Lestrange hat nur noch erzählt, dass Harry weder durch Peitschenhiebe, noch durch den Cruciatus-Fluch vom Kämpfen abzubringen war. Es war als hätte er alle Kraft der Welt und vor allem das Wissen eines erwachsenen, ausgebildeten Auror. Irgendwie unheimlich findet Ihr nicht? Woher wusste er zum Beispiel, wie man selber mehrere Flüche in einen zusammenbringt . Das ist sehr komplexe Magie. Flint spuckte nämlich aus, dass Harry einen Fluch auf Grayback schoss, der aus zwei Blitzen geformt war. Wir stehen irgendwie noch selber vor einem Rätsel. Aber wie geht es ihm eigentlich?"

Dann erzählte Molly nun schon zum dritten Mal, was diese Nacht aus Ihrer Sicht geschehen war seit die Eule von Ron weggeflogen war. Inzwischen trafen auch auf Lupins Wunsch die Zwillinge Fred und George und zu guter letzt erschien noch der zweitälteste Weasley Charlie mit Alastor „Mad Eye" Moody ein. Nach der zweiten Wiederholung Tonks und der fünften Mollya, den Kampf und die Opfer eingeschlossen, für die neu eingetroffenen schwang plötzlich gegen neun Uhr am morgens die Türe auf und genau zum Frühstück erschien ein geschwächter aber glücklich aussehender 17-jähriger Mann mit einem Turban am Kopf und auf einen Stock gestützt. „Wieso weckt mich keiner und sagt mir dass es Frühstück gibt" knurrte dieser durch zusammengebissen Zähne „und warum seht ihr mich an als wäre ich ein Geist? Ich lebe doch noch, oder?" Als erste erschien Ginny vor ihm und scheuerte ihm eine, dass er fast aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und warf sich dann aber sofort heulend an seinen Hals und ließ ihre ganze Trauer heraus.

Ron und Hermine standen auch die Tränen in den Augen, als sie auf ihn zustürmten. Nachdem sie ihren Freund unter den Lebenden begrüßt hatten, halfen sie ihm auf einen Stuhl. „Du musst sofort wieder ins Bett, du wärst fast gestorben und nun fragst du uns warum wir dich alle so ansehen. Du hast es mit fünf Todessern aufgenommen, drei davon hatten schon mehrere Zauberer getötet die bei weitem älter und reifer waren als du!" knurrte nun Mad Eye und plötzlich spürte Harry ein kleines Ziepen im Kopf und sah, dass Kingsley versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen. Harry grinste und schoss im Geist einen „Protego" Fluch auf den Eindringling und im gleichen Moment stöhnte Kingsley auf und sah Harry grimmig an. „Kleiner, wenn du das noch einmal machst, zeig ich dir mal, was passiert wenn man einen Aurorer ärgert" lächelte dieser ihm rachsüchtig entgegen. „Hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, aber wenn es geht erst in ein paar Tagen, mir tut nämlich noch immer alles weh".

„Nun reicht es aber, ab ins Bett mit dir. Ihr drei könnt von mir aus mit ihm mitkommen, aber keine Aufregung sonst bringt Madame Pomfrey uns noch alle um!" sprach plötzlich ein müde wirkender Mr Weasley der gerade bei der Haustür eintrat und Harry mit einem Lächeln musterte. „Was muss man eigentlich tun um dich loszuwerden, Harry?" fragte er und zog sich wie schon vorher Lupin vier Todesblicke zu.

Im Zimmer oben berichtete Harry dann noch einmal aus seiner Sicht. Angefangen von der Fahrt nach Hause, den langweiligen Ferien (die Lerneineinheiten und das Training mal ausgenommen) bis zu den Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. Aber noch bevor jemand etwas darauf antworte konnte, nachdem Harry geendet hatte, fiel er mitten im Bett um und schlief wieder tief und fest ein. „Das ganze dürfte ihn das letzte seiner Kräfte gekostet haben." Stöhnte Hermine und sah Ginny mit funkelnden Augen an. „Ohne DIR, hätten wir jetzt keinen Harry mehr." „Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn Hermine?" fragte Ginny mit fragendem Blick. „Na kannst du dir das nicht denken? Woher hätte Harry die Kraft gehabt, noch hierher zu kommen, wo er doch nach dem Kampf schon fast tot gewesen sein musste? Er hat gemeint er hatte einen letzten wunderschönen Gedanken an jemanden, und dann spürte er noch den Schmerz durch das Dach. Wer könnte diese Person bloß sein?" Ron, der sich inzwischen über Harrys Frühstück gestürzt hatte, sah verdutzt zu seiner Schwester, die nun Tomatenrot anlief und ihren Freudentränen freien Lauf ließ und danach zu Hermine, die stolz war auf ihre Schlussfolgerung. „Woher hast du immer diese Eingebungen und dieses Wissen, es ist als könntest du Gedanken lesen" schluchzte Ginny. „Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?" fragte Ron, aber keiner schien ihn mehr wahr zu nehmen, also kümmerte er sich wieder um sein Lieblingshobby neben Quidditsch, Essen!.

„_Er liebt mich doch gar nicht mehr, warum hätte er sonst mit mir Schluss gemacht?" „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das der Grund ist?" fragte nun Hermine. „Was sollte es sonst sein?" kam der verheulte Kommentar von Ginny. Sie saßen nun schon wieder beieinander und Ginny versuchte schon wieder tränenaufgelöst mit Hermine zu erläutern, warum Harry am Ende des letzten Schuljahres die Beziehung beendet hatte. „Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er wollte auch uns am Ende des letzten Jahres den Rücken kehren. Er hat in den Ferien auch keinen unserer Briefe beantwortet und wir vermuten mal stark das er auch nicht vorhat noch einmal den Fuchsbau zu besuchen. Er bezieht die Schuld am Tod von Dumbledore, Sirius und Cedric auf sein Fehlverhalten. Er macht sich schuldig für deren Tod!" „Er kann ja aber nichts dafür, an allen Taten war Voldemort direkt oder zumindest indirekt beteiligt. Und mir wäre es egal. Ich würde für unsere Liebe sogar für ihn sterben." „Das wissen wir alle, auch Harry nur ich fürchte genau das ist es, was ihm so Sorgen macht. Er glaubt schon so viele Leute in den Tod gerissen zu haben und hat nun Angst das es nun auch noch uns treffen könnte. Aber er vergisst noch immer, dass wir alle sowieso schon in Todesgefahr leben. Ich als Muggelgeborene bin sowieso in Gefahr und …" „… Wir werden als Blutsverräter angesehen." schloss Ginny. „Lass ihm noch etwas Zeit, er wird es schon noch verstehen" riet Hermine Ginny._

Harry wachte erst am nächsten Morgen auf und wusste noch gar nicht wirklich wo er war. Er wusste nur, dass ihn ein extrem lauter Knall, einer Explosion gleich, aufgeweckt hatte. Er zog sich an, packte seinen Zauberstab und begab sich vorsichtig hinunter in die Küche. Als er dort eintraf wollte er am liebsten schreien, ließ es aber im letzten Moment bleiben. In der Küche hing ein zerfetztes „Happy Birthday, Harry" Banner und in der Küche standen Lupin, die Weasleys inklusive Fleur und Tonks und versuchten verzweifelt den Fuchsbau durch die Fenster zu verteidigen. Plötzlich zerbarst die Türe und drei Todesser stürmten in die Küche. Sie schockten Lupin und während Arthur, Tonks und die Zwillinge mit Hilfe von Bill und Fleur versuchten die anderen Todesser am eindringen zu hindern stürmte ein Todesser in die Küche und musste nun gegen Ron und Hermine antreten, die ihm mehr als nur gut Paroli boten.

Harry beobachtete die Szenerie und sah im letzten Augenblick wie eine Ratte durch den Eingang gerannt kam und unter den Kämpfenden direkt auf die erschrockene Ginny zueilte. Harrys Befürchtung wurde umgehend bestätigt als sich vor Molly und ihrer Tochter Peter Pettigrew zurückverwandelte und die beiden voller Hass ansah. Nach einem kurzen „Stupor" knallte die Mutter und Hausherrin auf den Boden und Ginny versuchte verzweifelt Pettigrew auszuweichen. Nun reichte es Harry. Wenn Voldemort nicht akzeptierte das er seine Anwesenheit nicht schätzte musste er es wohl anders machen. Er öffnete ohne weiter nachzudenken die Türe in die Küche, die smaragdgrünen Augen leuchtend und lodernd und ging ruhig auf Pettigrew zu.

„Oh, Potter. Mit dir hätte ich gar nicht gerechnet. Dann brauch ich ja gar nicht …." Weiter kam er nicht da Harry ihn nur kurz angelächelt hatte. Es hatte ihn zwar gewundert, warum Wurmschwanz neuerdings so selbstbewusst auftreten konnte und sich auch einem Kampf stellte aber es ließ ihn gleich wieder kalt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius länger als schuldig gelten wird." Und nach diesen Worten probierte er dass erste Mal einen Spruch aus seinen neu erworbenen Büchern. „Stupor Maxime Circumvare" rief Harry, sprang auf und zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab eine Grenze an die Wände der Küche. Der Stupor Fluch breitete sich in dem von ihm abgegrenzten Bereich um ihn herum aus und die Welle erfasste jeden, der im Feld stand, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Ginny die zu ihm rannte als er den Spruch aufsagte.

Alles war still. „Wieso hat es mich nicht getroffen? Ich hätte doch auch geschockt werden müssen oder?" flüsterte Ginny so, als ob sie jemand hören konnte. „Ich weiss es selber nicht" kam die knappe Antwort von Harry obwohl er vermutete warum. Die Liebe die er für Ginny in dem Moment, als Pettigrew vor ihr auftauchte entstand, dürfte sie vor seinem Fluch geschützt haben. _Das tut jetzt aber nichts zur Sache _dachte sich und sah sich um. Er ging mit Ginny zu Lupin und Tonks, die beide am Boden lagen. Zeitgleich sprachen sowohl Harry als auch Ginny „Enervate" mit dem Zauberstab jeweils auf die vor ihnen liegende Person gerichtet. Sie erwachten und sprangen auf um sofort wieder anzugreifen. „Was ist denn hier passiert" sprudelte es aus Tonks Mund. „Harry hat einen Stupor Fluch weggeschickt und der breitete sich aber wie eine Welle aus." sprach Ginny an Harry geklammert, der sie in seinen Arm nahm. „Wie bitte? Harry, woher kannst du diese Magie, wie funktioniert dieser Spruch! Und was war das für ein Spruch den du auf Greyback gefeuert hast? Was hast du diese Ferien eigentlich genau gemacht!" sprach Lupin, allerdings mit leichter Angst und auch einem klein bisschen Misstrauen in seiner Stimme. Harry wollte und konnte auch nicht mehr antworten, weil gleichzeitig ertönten mehrere Plopps hintereinander und um sie herum standen ein Dutzend Aurorer. Auch sie waren nicht minder erstaunt über den Anblick, der sich ihnen da bot. Sie nahmen die Todesser in Gewahrsam und führten sie direkt nach Askaban ab. Lupin und Tonks halfen den beiden Jugendlichen noch und zu viert waren nach ein paar Sekunden wieder alle zum Leben erwacht. Als endlich alle standen wurde Harry plötzlich bewusstlos und stürzte zu Boden.

_Um ihn herum sah er die Winkelgasse, allerdings war diese viel enger und die Läden wirkten auch viel ungepflegter. Harry ging langsam die Strasse entlang und stockte, als er plötzlich zwei Gestalten sah, die langsam auf ihn zugingen. Der eine musste Dumbledore sein, auffälligerweise hatte er aber keinen Bart und seine Haare waren rostbraun. Er sah Harry kurz an und hielt inne. „Wer bist du?" fragte er Harry und seine Augen hatte wieder dieses Funkeln. „Meine Name ist Harry Potter und wer sind sie beide?" Plapperte er hervor. „Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und die nette Person neben mir ist Nicolas Flamel. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" „Ich wurde plötzlich hierher geschickt und weiß aber nicht ganz warum." Im gleichen Moment dämmerte es ihm. „Darf ich sie fragen, ob sie mir Zaubertränke beibringen würden?" fragte er direkt an Flamel gewandt. „Ja sehr gerne, obwohl ich nicht weiß wer Sie sind, junger Mann."_

_Am Ende der Winkelgasse gingen sie in ein Haus und im zweiten Stock schloss Flamel die Türe auf und führte ihn herein. „Wenn du willst können wir sofort beginnen." sprach Flamel und blickte ihn noch immer mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht an. Die Wochen verstrichen und Harry fragte sich immer länger, warum er in der Schule immer so einen Hass auf dieses Fach hatte. Zaubertränke zu brauen war nicht nur Katastrophe. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Er erfuhr Details zu den Zutaten und warum er gewisse Kräuter nicht miteinander mischen sollte und lerne zu jedem Trank auch den Gegentrank. Flamels Frau Penelope kümmerte sich liebevoll um ihn und er fühlte sich immer wohler bei den Flamels. Er lernte und übte, lernte und übte. So ging das die ganze Zeit. Er hatte das Gefühl für die Zeit schon verloren und wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er hier war. Als eines Tages Flamel zu ihm trat und ihm mitteilte, dass Harry nun seiner Meinung nach mehr als genug gelernt habe, fragte Harry ohne weiter Umschweife wie lange er hier war. Die Antwort warf ihn fast um. „Du warst jetzt fast ein Jahr unser Gast, junger Freund." . Zum Abschied sagte er „Ich hoffe dir geholfen zu haben mein Schüler" Nach diesen Worten riss es Harry plötzlich wieder in die Luft und er atmete den angenehmen Duft von frischen Blumen ein._

Dieser Geruch war ihm von irgendwo bekannt. _So hatte es doch gerochen als er bei Slughorn letztes Jahr im Klassenzimmer saß. Und bei Dumbledores Tod. Das waren doch ..." _Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah auf seiner Brust eine schlafende Ginny, die komplett erschöpft schien. Der Geruch kam von ihren Haaren, die knapp vor Harrys Kopf lagen. Er erinnerte sich, was vor dieser Reise geschehen war. Er hatte sie beschützt aber was noch viel erstaunlicher war, woher hatte er die Kraft genommen? Er war ausgelaugt und dann brachte er den Cicumvare Schocker zustande. Es machte nun diese Woche zum zweiten Mal klick und er erinnerte sich an die Worte die Dumbledore immer gepredigt hatte: „Es gibt eine Macht die stärker ist als der Hass." „Die Liebe" stöhnte Harry innerlich auf und begriff. Die Apparation von Godrics Hollow, der Circumvare Fluch, von dem Ginny verschont blieb. _Du liebst sie und lässt sie einfach stehen? Glaubst du ehrlich, dass dir das helfen kann _hörte er schon wieder die Stimme in seinem KopfDie Stimme hatte Recht, er konnte sich nicht von Voldemort sein Leben vorschreiben lassen. Wenn er nun die Liebe seines Lebens stehen ließ, würde er keine Chance mehr gegen Voldemort haben. Die Liebe hatte ihm soviel mehr Kraft gegeben. „Die Liebe ist eine starke Macht, das habe ich nun verstanden Dumbledore" sprach er zu sich selbst. Danach sah er sich noch einmal um.

Er setzte sich auf und küsste Ginny als sie aufblickte. „Guten Morgen, mein Engel". Ginny schaute verdutzt und meinte nur „Guten Morgen, Schatz" kam es aus ihrem Mund, allerdings mit einem verwirrten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. „Wie lange liege ich hier schon?" „Nun seit knapp zwei Tagen. Morgen ist die Hochzeit. Wir dachten schon du seiest Tod als du zusammengebrochen bist und danach haben wir dich in mein Bett gelegt nachdem Lupin uns darauf hingewiesen hat, dass Tote nur selten Atmen und einen Puls haben. Er hat sich eh schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie du die Kraft aufbringen konntest, um uns da unten zu retten. Sie wollten mich kidnappen und dich erpressen!" „Woher weißt du das schon wieder?" „Die Todesser die uns da angegriffen haben, sagten es nach einem langen Verhör. Tonks war bei dem Verhör dabei und hat es uns nachher erzählt." sagte Ginny ängstlich und Harry nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Wer dich entführen will bekommt es mit mir zu tun. Und ich habe auch schon eine Vorahnung warum ich dich retten konnte. Der Grund dafür könnte dieser hier sein" sprach er noch bevor er sich einem langen innigen Kuss hingab.

Nicht lange darauf klopfte es an der Tür und darauf folgte ein Kreischen. Die Quelle waren Mrs. Weasley und Hermine. Der Schrei kam von der Älteren, als sie Harry und Ginny eng zusammengekuschelt und küssend im Bett liegen sahen. „Was ist denn Mum? Wir machen ja nichts, was du und Dad nicht auch gemacht hättet in unserem Alter!", sagte Ginny und grinste mit Harry angriffslustig um die Wette." „Ja aber du bist noch nicht volljährig und Harry, du kommst sofort mit hinunter. Und keine Widerrede, Madame Pomfrey hat gemeint, dass wenn du dich in einen Kampf stürzen kannst, du schon wieder fit sein musst. Ich glaube ich werde euch beide in verschiedene Häuser stecken lassen und Harry wird sich in Enthaltsamkeit üben müssen!" Nach diesen Worten reichte es Harry. Er war doch mittlerweile schon volljährig und er wusste was er tat.

Er stand auf und sprach dann zu Molly. Allerdings umgab ihn dabei eine Aura bei der es jedem im Raum die Nackenhaare aufstellte und Molly entsetzt zurückweichte. „Ich glaube, ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, wie ich mit Engeln umzugehen habe und ich kann mich auch sehr gut selbst beherrschen. Wenn irgendwer ein Problem mit mir hat soll er es mir mitteilen und ich mach mir das mit der Person persönlich aus. Aber unsere Beziehung wird keiner mehr zerstören. Voldemort (beim Aussprechen des Namens zuckte Molly zusammen) selbst hat es versucht und nicht geschafft uns zu trennen. Und Dumbledore selbst wäre glücklich wenn er das sehen könnte. Und nun entschuldigt. Ich muss mich duschen. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche müsste (er sah auf seine Armbanduhr) ich in genau 12 Minuten von McGonagall abgeholt werden."

Nach dieser Rede verließen die beiden Grazien wie vom Donner gerührt wieder das Zimmer und Harry wandte sich an Ginny, die ihm jedoch zuvor kam: „Was war das jetzt? Mir hat es die Haare aufgestellt als du gesprochen hast. Du hattest eine Aura wie …" „Dumbledore" sprach Harry ruhig. Er hatte diesen Sommer genug Gelegenheit gehabt darüber nachzudenken und nun konnte er über die Todesfälle in seinem Leben auch wieder normal sprechen. „Ginny, es tut mir Leid das ich dich so leiden hab lassen aber ich musste erst mit meinem Leben klarkommen und wenn du willst kannst du nachher, mit der Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall auch zur Testamentsverkündung mitkommen. Aber nur wenn du willst." Die Augen seiner Freundin strahlten plötzlich auf und sie war sich ihm mal wieder um den Hals.

Zehn Minuten später standen sie vor dem Haus, nachdem alle sie aus der Küche geschubst hatten. „Diese Hochzeit mach mich noch krank" hatten sie noch vernehmen können bevor eine missgelaunte Mutter sie aus der Türe gestoßen hatte. Allerdings wartete dort das nächste Übel. Vor ihnen stand der ganze männliche Teil der Familie Weasley und starrten finster auf die Hände der beiden Verliebten, die sich wie von selbst fanden. „Wenn du ihr etwas antust …" begann Charlie aber weiter kam er nicht als Harry plötzlich den Zauberstab zog und mit genau der gleichen Ruhe und Aura wie vorhin schon wieder begann zu sprechen „Es wird ihr nichts geschehen und ich bewache sie mit meinem Leben. Wenn irgendwer von euch damit nicht einverstanden ist, kann er sich gerne mit mir duellieren. Egal ob mit Zauberstab, Waffe oder Worten. Die Liebe wird immer die stärkste Macht bleiben und daran wird sich niemals etwas verändern." „Gut gesprochen, weder Dumbledore noch James hätten das besser geschafft" vernahm er plötzlich die Stimme von Remus Lupin. „Jetzt kommt ihr beiden Turteltauben sonst kommen wir erst Recht zu spät." Somit ließen sie die rothaarige Mauer einfach stehen und gingen mit Lupin auf die Wiese. Bevor sie apparierten hörte Harry noch Arthur nachrufen: „Meinen Segen habt ihr, um meine Frau müsst ihr euch selber kümmern." „Danke dir Arthur!" kam es noch von Harry bevor Harry und Ginny von den beiden Erwachsenen an den Armen genommen wurden und Harry wieder das Gefühl vernahm, durch engste Gummibänder gezogen zu werden.


	3. Testament und Bund der Ehe part I

**AN: Also Leute, an meine Reviewer und Leser mal ein riesiges Dankeschön. Und noch eine Frage an alle: Wie gibt es dass, das ich zwar schon 357 Hits habe, aber nur sage und schreibe elf Reviews? Ich beisse niemanden und ich versuche diese Geschichte auch so zu schreiben, dass sie sich für jeden Lesergeschmack super Lesen lässt. So nun viel Spass mit dem ersten Teil des dritten Kapitels!**

**3. Testament und Bund der Ehe Teil 1**

Nach ihrer Ankunft an der Grenze des Schulgeländes hetzten sowohl Harry und Ginny als auch deren Begleiter Remus und Tonks sofort ohne weiteres Reden den Weg nach Hogwarts entlang. Nach 5 Minuten schnellen Laufens sahen sie schon das große Schloss und eine riesige Person, die vor dem Eingang stand und die ganze Zeit von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und nervös wartete. „Beeilt euch, ihr seid zu spät!" rief er als er die vier erkannte. „Hallo Hagrid. Lass uns sofort weitergehen um nicht noch später zu kommen." schnaufte ein keuchender Harry und die Gruppe lief weiter ins Schloss und direkt auf das Schulleiter-Büro zu. Hagrid rief ebenfalls laufend das Passwort und die Fünfergruppe stürzte die Treppen hinauf und ohne zu klopfen oder zu bremsen direkt in das Büro der neuen Schulleiterin.

Als alle im Zimmer waren und Hagrid die Tür schloss sah sie den Besuch räusperte sich und meinte mit leiser aber wie üblich strenger Stimme: „Mister Potter, Miss Weasley! Haben sie noch nie etwas von anklopfen gehört?" Gleich danach schmunzelte sie aber und begrüßte die Gruppe „Hab ich etwas verpasst oder warum stehen hier fünf Leute, obwohl doch nur vier geladen waren?" sprach sie weiter und ihr Blick wanderte von Ginny zu Harry und dann auf deren Hände. Sie nickte und ging wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch. „Nun darf ich sie näher auf die Stühle bitten, ich werde nun das Testament unseres Freundes und Lehrers Albus Dumbledore eröffnen." Danach nahm sie das Denkarium aus dem Schrank, griff in die Lade des Schreibtisches und entnahm eine kleine Flasche mit einer silbrig schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

Sie schüttete diese in das Denkarium und nach einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes begann die Flüssigkeit vor den Augen aller sich zu verwirbeln und über der Oberfläche erschien ein Abbild des ehemaligen Schulleiters. „Meine lieben Freunde. Wenn ihr diese Nachricht hier seht und hört, werde ich nicht mehr unter euch verweilen. Allerdings hab ich noch meinen letzten Willen zu verkünden. Nun möge es auch gleich beginnen. Zu dir Remus, ich würde dich bitten wie schon seit der Neugründung des Ordens ausgemacht, diesen zu übernehmen. Du weißt was du zu tun hast und ich wünsche dir jetzt schon viel Erfolg für diese Aufgabe. Weiter geht es mit meiner lieben Nymphadora. Dich würde dich bitten, Remus so gut zu unterstützen wie es nur geht. Auch wäre es mein Wunsch, dass du Minervas Fach Verwandlung übernimmst, damit sich diese voll auf ihre neue Arbeit konzentrieren kann.

Minerva, du hast ab nun den Posten der Schulleiterin inne. Ich weiss das es keine bessere als dich für diesen Posten gibt und vertraue darauf, dass mit deiner Hilfe die Schule geöffnet bleibt. Du Hagrid, wirst bitte weiter meine Pläne verfolgen. Ich weiss dass Minerva auf dich genau so setzt wie ich und daher bitte ich dich auch, deinem Posten als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfte weiterhin nachzukommen. Und Last but not Least, Harry, Es tut mir Leid, das ich dich alleine lassen musste. Also sei auf der Hut. Voldemort wird nach meinem Tod alles daran setzen dich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Er wird glauben, dass du ohne mich chancenlos bist. Ich will dir aber noch zwei Ratschläge auf den Weg mitgeben und auch gleichzeitig dazu einen Tipp. Erster: Du weißt was wir letztes Jahr gesehen haben und auch meinen Leitsatz, das die Liebe die stärkste Macht ist. Diese beiden in Verbindung können deinen Weg sichern. Zweiter: Beende deine Ausbildung. Du weißt, das dir Hogwarts besser helfen kann als sonst irgendein Ort dieser Welt. Und mein Tipp: Schau dir mal, sofern du ihn noch nicht feiern konntest, bei deinem Geburtstag genau die Geschenke an. Falls du ihn schon hattest, es ist mir eine Ehre dir diese Utensilien zu geben. Nun zu meinem materiellen Erbe. Alle meine Erbstücke die den Orden betrafen, sollen auch in dessen Besitz bleiben. Der restliche Teil meines Hab und Gutes geht an meine liebe Minerva. So dass sollte es nun soweit sein. Ich wünsche jedem einzelnen von euch viel Glück und noch viel mehr Liebe auf seinem Weg. Euer Albus Dumbledore"

Nach dem letzten Satz fiel die Person wieder zurück in den Kelch und die silbrige Masse beruhigte sich wieder. Allen Anwesenden standen die Tränen in den Augen. Keiner konnte etwas sagen oder denken. Die erste die sich wieder fasste war McGonagall, die aufsah und alle Erwähnten fragte: „Nehmen Sie alle das Testament an." Gemeinsames, stummes Kopfnicken war die einzige Antwort, die alle geben konnten. „Gut, und nun ab zum Fuchsbau. Wir haben noch viel zu tun. Molly wird schon wieder ungeduldig warten." warf Minerva ein Sie erhoben sich alle und gingen aus dem Schloss bis zur Apparations-Grenze. Sie nahmen sich alle an der Hand und apparierten gleichzeitig zum Fuchsbau. „Kommst du noch kurz zu mir Harry?" Tonks hatte ihn gefragt und noch bevor er Ginny mitnehmen konnte „Ich würde mit dir gerne alleine Reden."

Harry gab Ginny noch einen kurzen Kuss bevor sie auch in das Haus ging und die beiden übrig gebliebenen gingen in den Obstgarten. „Ich freue mich, das du dich nun doch für Ginny entschieden hast. Sie war die Wochen wo du nicht das warst und speziell die letzten Tage nicht mehr die Alte. Und deine „Kontaktverweigerung" war ja glaub ich auch nicht nur so zum Spass oder?" „Eigentlich wüsste ich nicht was dich das angehen würde, aber ja, ich habe Ginny vermisst und bin auch froh das ich sie jetzt wieder hab. Mir ist nach den beiden Angriffen klar geworden, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Ich kann mir nicht von Voldemort das Leben bestimmen lassen. Ich muss meinen eigenen Weg gehen und wie Dumbledore schon sagte, ich werde es nur mit Hilfe meiner Freunde und der Liebe schaffen."

„Und noch eine letzte Frage: „Wie hast du diese ganzen komplizierten Flüche geschafft? Zum Beispiel beherrschen es nur sehr wenige, selber Flüche zu erforschen oder zu erfinden, ganz zu Schweigen davon Flüche miteinander zu verbinden." „Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis. Ihr werdet es schon noch erfahren, nur jetzt noch nicht. Es wäre noch zu Früh." Nach seinen letzten Worten nickte Tonks nur und sie gingen zusammen nun auch in das Haus der Weasleys. Als er eintrat ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Knall und Harry wurde von einer Unmenge an Leuten begrüßt. Er wusste zuerst gar nicht was passiert war. Er schüttelte Hände und wurde begrüßt und konnte sich erst nach kurzer Zeit aus der Menschenmenge befreien. Er suchte einen ruhigen Platz und setzte sich einmal kurz hin, als auch schon seine Freundin zu ihm gelaufen kam und ihn küsste. Er erwiderte diesen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Held!" kam über ihre Lippen. Als er sich dann ein Butterbier vom Tisch genommen hatte wollte er sich seinen Geschenken widmen als er auf seiner rechten Schulter einen starken Griff spürte, der ihn ins Wohnzimmer zog. Sein Blick wandte sich an die Person, die ihn da versuchte von seinen Geschenken wegzuziehen und sah nur zwei rote Haarschöpfe, die ihn da „begleiteten". Im Nebenzimmer angekommen baute sich nun Mrs Weasley vor ihnen auf. Ginnys Gesichtsfarbe glich der Farbe ihrer Haare und auch Harry wurde schnell bewusst was hier abging. „Ich weiss nicht welcher Teufel dich geritten hat, junger Mann aber ich werde ihn dir noch austreiben bevor du wieder in der Schule bist." Harry riss die Augen auf. Was hatte sie da gesagt? „Ich glaube, dass es sich hier um ein Missverständnis handelt, liebe Mrs Weasley. Ich bin hundert Prozent ich und wenn sie die Beziehung zu Ginny ansprechen, ich hab ihnen den Sachverhalt schon erklärt. Ich bin kein Kind mehr und glaube, dass Ginny auch bei weitem reifer ist, als alle glauben. Wir sind glücklich und hoffen nur mehr ihren Segen zu erhalten." „Unter einer Bedingung. Ginny, ich glaub ich muss mich noch einmal kurz mit dir Unterhalten. Unter Frauen."

Die jüngste Weasley konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sprach aber dann doch noch ein Machtwort. „Ok Mum, aber zuerst die Geschenke." „Von mir aus." „Danke ihnen Mrs Weasley" „Ach Harry, nenn mich doch einfach wie alle anderen Molly. Du gehörst ja jetzt eh schon zur Familie." Als die drei wieder den Raum betraten, standen schon alle um einen Stuhl und den Tisch mit den Geschenken versammelt und warteten darauf, dass das Geburtstagskind seine Geschenke öffnete. Das erste Geschenk war ein Buch von Hermine über magische Gestalten und Kreaturen, Remus und Tonks hatten ihm in einem Brief erklärt, dass ihr Geschenk ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse und danach im Aurorerbüro am heutigen Nachmittag sei. Von den Weasley-Zwillingen bekam er Scherzartikel aus ihrem neuesten Sortiment, die restliche Familie schenkte ihm Süßigkeiten und auf dem Geschenk von Ginny konnte er nur entziffern. „Mach es nicht vor allen anderen auf, könnte unangenehm werden."

Er schielte verschmitzt zu Ginny die ihn schelmisch angrinste und steckte das Geschenk in eine seiner Umhangtaschen. „Mein Geschenk steht neben mir, Mr. Twycross?" sprach Mad Eye und neben ihm stand der kleine Ministeriumsbeauftragte, der die Hogwartsschüler letztes Jahr in Apparieren unterrichtet hatte. „Ich konnte ihn bitten, ausnahmsweise die Apparationsprüfung nur mit Dir und Weasley durchzuführen. Ihr werdet aber hier apparieren, da es das Ministerium für sicher hält, wenn Ihr nicht ausserhalb eines hochgeschützten Bereichs wieder auf taucht." ‚Was das Ministerium denkt ist mir eigentlich egal' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, er behielt diesen Kommentar aber für sich und hörte Twycross zu der nun vor ihm stand. „Mr Potter, darf ich sie nach draussen bitten? Und sie Mr Weasley können natürlich auch gleich mitkommen, um ihre Prüfung nach zu holen." Die beiden Jungen gingen mit ihm hinaus in den Garten. „Nun an beide. Ich bitte sie im Abstand von einer Minute zuerst von hier zu diesem eingestürzten Schuppen und dann wieder hierher zu apparieren. Bereit?" Harry versuchte so schnell wie möglich seinen Kopf zu leeren und nur mehr den Platz neben dem Schuppen in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen und als der Pfiff ertönte stieg er nach vorne dreht sich und tauchte ohne Umwege neben dem Schuppen auf. Eine Minute nach ihm erschien Ron neben ihm und danach ging das Spiel in die andere Richtung von neuem Los. „Sehr gut, nicht gesplintert, keine Verletzungen, sehr gut. Sie dürfen nun vom Ministerium aus apparieren. Ich gratuliere ihnen, muss aber nun auch gleich wieder weiter. Einens schönen Nachmittag noch." Und mit einem Plopp war der kleine Mann auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Sie gingen hinein und wurden von einem Applaus empfangen, nachdem es sich keiner nehmen konnte, von den Fenstern aus zuzusehen. Gerade als Ginny ihn küssen wollte hörten alle eine wunderschöne Musik. Ein Phönix schoss beim Fenster hinein und setzte sich auf die Schulter von Harry. „Dumbledores Geschenk!" sagten die beiden verliebten gleichzeitig und Harry nahm das Paket vom Bein des Phönix ab. Er öffnete zuerst den Brief. „Lieber Harry, alles gute zu deinem 17. Geburtstag. Ich hoffe dir gefällt mein erstes Geschenk, dass du nun auf der Schulter trägst und ich bin mir sicher das andere Geschenk wird dir genau so gefallen. Benutze es mir Sorgfalt, es kann dir noch von großem Nutzen sein. Viel Glück auf deinem Weg. Albus Dumbledore." Harry standen die Tränen in den Augen.

Fawkes lehnte sich an seinen Kopf und begann wieder zu singen, um Harry zu beruhigen. Nachdem alle ihm noch einmal gratuliert hatten und dann wieder von Mrs Weasley hinausgescheucht wurden, da die Party so schnell wieder geendet hatte wie sie begonnen hatte, ging Harry in sein Zimmer hinauf und legte die beiden speziellen Geschenke in seinen Koffer. Er setzte sich noch einen Moment auf sein Bett und dachte über dieses Fest zu seinen Ehren nach. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so einen schönen Geburtstag erlebt zu haben. Als er fertig gedacht hatte, nahm sich seinen Tarnumhang und zischte wieder hinunter in die Küche in der nur mehr Molly, Bill, Fleur, Ginny sowie seine Nachmittagsbegleiter Lupin und Tonks standen.

„Was machen wir in der Winkelgasse, Professor?" fragte Harry. „Erstens, dass Professor kannst du stecken, nenn mich einfach Remus und zweitens müssen wir zu Gringotts. Nachdem du nun volljährig bist, müssen wir deine Verliesse auf dich umschreiben. Und eine Bitte noch, egal was auch alles gesagt wird, gefragt wird erst nachher." Harry war verwirrt nickte aber.

Sie gingen an Charlie, Ron, Fred und George, alle mit einem Besen auf den Schultern, vorbei und apparierten am Gartenende direkt vor Gringotts. Die drei betraten die große Zaubererbank und gingen sofort zum ersten freien Schalter. „Ja?" kam die knorrige Stimme des Kobolds der dahinter saß. „Ich bin Remus Lupin und der junge Mann vor mir ist Harry James Potter. Wir haben einen Termin" sprach Lupin ruhig und kurz darauf erschien ein anderer Kobold und bat sie, ihn zu begleiten. Er führte sie vor eine große Tür hinter der Absperrung auf der er nur lesen konnte „Erbangelegenheiten". Er wurde von dem Kobold, der sie begleitet aber gleich weiter hinein gebeten und dieses Zimmer glich nicht einmal annähernd mehr der Bank. Es war ein großes Zimmer mit Holzboden, großen Schränken und einem prunkvollen Schreibtisch, hinter dem in Kobold in Hemd und Krawatte saß. „Ich begrüße sie herzlichst in Gringotts Mister Potter." verkündete er mit freundlicher Stimme und bat die drei sich doch hinzusetzen. Harry tat wie ihm geheissen und setzt sich auf den ganz rechten Stuhl. „Nun Mr. Potter. Sie sind nun volljährig und daher müssen wir beraten was wir mit ihren Familienverließen machen. Ich gehe noch einmal die Liste durch. Sie sind nun Inhaber des Verließ … lautend auf Harry Potter, dann haben wir da noch das Familienverließ der Familie Potter und das der Familie Black und", er sprach nicht mehr weiter sondern bat Harry ihm seinen Finger zu geben. Er streckte den Finger hin und der Kobold stach ihm mit einer Nadel in den Finger sodass Blut auf das Pergament tropfte, von dem er vorgelesen hatte. Harry sah hinunter und sah wie sich sein Blut zuerst zum Namen Harry James Potter verformte und danach zu Godric Gryffindor. „und natürlich auch noch das Verließ von Godric Gryffindor." endete der Kobold seinen Vortrag. Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an, besann sich aber der Worte die Remus vor dem Unternehmen gesagt hatte „… gefragt wird erst nachher!". Also musste Remus es schon vorher gewusst haben. „Mister Potter, wir können leider nur die Verließe der Potters und Blacks mit ihrem in ein großes Verließ transferieren. Das Verließ Gryffindors können wir leider nicht mehr ändern, da sich mit der Zeit zu viel angesammelt hat. Sie besitzen nun Anteile in Höhe von 5 Prozent der Firmen …" Der Kobold las eine Liste vor, von welchen Firmen und Geschäften er wie viel Prozent nun innehatte. Nach guten zehn Minuten verstummte der Kobold und fragte „Wollen sie irgendwelche Änderungen vornehmen?" Harry erschrak aus seinem Dämmerschlaf und murmelte nur „Nein, nein. Ich lasse alles so wie es ist." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Remus und Tonks grinsen sehen, die sich anscheinend köstlichst amüsiert hatten, an dem erschrockenen Harry. Gut das wäre es jetzt eigentlich. Noch mal zur Zusammenfassung: Im Familienverließ der Familie Potter, welches mit ihrem und dem der Blacks zusammengelegt wurde liegen nun 750.000 Galleonen, ein verzaubertes Motorrad und private Gegenstände und das Verließ Gryffindor-Potter ist nun mit 900.000 Galleonen gefüllt. Möchten sie das ich sie Ihnen zeige? Oder brauchen sie noch etwas Geld, dann weise ich umgehendst einen Kobold an, der ihnen den gewünschten Betrag holen soll. Harry war erstarrt. Er wusste nicht wie viel das alles wert war, aber er schätzte dass er nun mehr Geld hatte, als irgendjemand anderer in Großbritannien. Er teilte dem Kobold mit, dass er eine kleine Summe benötigte und der Kobold schrieb es auf ein Formular dass er dann Harry hinhielt. „Sie müssen hier unterschreiben, damit unser Kobold die Verließe betreten darf." Harry unterschrieb und nach ein paar Minuten tauchte in kleiner Kobold mit einem gefüllten Sack vor ihm auf. Harry nahm diesen entgegen und verabschiedete sich von dem Kobold. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder hier heraus. Als sie wieder zu dritt in der Winkelgasse standen, meinte Harry er müsse noch schnell ein paar Besorgungen machen. Er eilte in den Quidditsch-Laden und bestellte dort ein Geschenk für seine Freundin, welches am ersten Schultag nach Hogwarts geliefert werden sollte. Nachdem Harry Dumbledores Testament zugestimmt hatte wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass es doch besser sei, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Von dort konnte er noch immer alles planen und bis jetzt hatte er es ja auch immer geschafft, sich während der Schulzeit aus der Schule zu schleichen. Also konnte er auch von der Schule aus sein Unternehmen, die letzten Horcruxe zu finden starten. Nach diesem Besuch besuchte er noch Eyelops Eulenhaus um für Hedwig und Fawkes, der im Fuchsbau zurückgeblieben war, Futter zu kaufen und machte dann noch einen Abstecher zu Flourish und Blotts um dort Bücher zu kaufen. Noch eines über Zauberstabloses Zaubern und noch zwei über seltene Pflanzen und Kräuter in Britannien. Er suchte auch Bücher über Horcruxe aber wurde hier genauso wenig fündig wie in Hogwarts. Nach dem er bezahlt hatte stieß er mit prall gefüllten Taschen wieder auf seine beide Begleiter, die ihm mitteilten dass sie noch kurz zu Madame Malkins wollten, da Remus Festumhang nicht wirklich zur Hochzeit passen würde. Harry wurde nun auch bewusst, dass er eigentlich keinen passenden Anzug hatte und ging gleich mit den beiden mit. Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde verließen sie wieder das Geschäft, die beiden Männer mit jeweils einem neuen Festumhang in ihren Taschen. Remus Umhang war weiss und hatte zwei blaue Samtstreifen an den Seiten. Harrys dagegen war in Rot und Gold gehalten und die Knöpfe waren aus Smaragden angefertigt. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung vereinbarten sie, die Aurorenzentrale in den Weihnachtsferien zu besuchen, um nicht dort aufzutauchen als kämen sie gerade von einer Großshopping Tour (in diesem Moment hatte Harry betreten auf seine 5 Einkaufstaschen geschaut) und apparierten danach zum Grimmauldplatz, da Remus noch meinte, er müsse eines seiner neuen Heime noch kurz Besuchen. In der Küche des Hauses Black klärte das Paar den erschöpften Harry noch darüber auf, dass er auch das Grundstück in Godrics Hollow geerbt hatte und das auch der Grund Gryffindors ihm gehöre _würde. _Der Blick von Harry beflügelten die beiden, ihn auch noch darüber aufzuklären, das Godric Gryffindor selbst auch noch ein Schloss besitzt, es aber seit seinem Tod nicht mehr aufgetaucht sei. Keiner wusste wo es war. Harry war das für den Abend genug Informationen und ging noch kurz in die Bibliothek des Hauses um die beiden, wie er es sagte „noch kurz alleine zu lassen". Natürlich hatte er einen komplett anderen Gedanken. Er ging in die riesige Bibliothek, die bis heute für ihn Tabu gewesen war. Bisher konnte sie niemand betreten, allerdings lies sie sich dieses Mal von Harry Problemlos öffnen. Er suchte die Regale ab und wurde auch schnell fündig. _Wundert es dich, du weißt welche Art von Magier dieses Haus vor dir bewohnte! _vernahm er wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er nahm zwei Bücher herunter die die Titel „Das Wissen über die Horcruxe" und „Der etwas andere Weg zur Unsterblichkeit" trugen. Er verkleinerte sie und ging wieder hinunter in die Küche, wo er zwei Abreisebereite Zauberer sah die nur mehr auf ihn warteten. „Und? Fündig geworden?" ertönte eine geheimnisvolle Stimme aus Remus Mund. „Wer weiß?" antwortete Harry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und nach diesen Worten gingen sie wieder auf den Platz vor dem Haus und apparierten zurück zum Fuchsbau.

Als sie den Garten betraten, war es schon Abend und die Sonne tauchte die Beete in ein schönes Magentarot als Harry plötzlich der große Bogen und die Absperrung auffiel die im Garten stand. Hinter dem Bogen waren mehrere Sitzreihen aufgestellt und an der Rückseite war eine riesige Tafel aufgestellt. Sie schlängelten sich durch die Sitzreihen und kamen schlussendlich in die Küche wo Hektik herrschte als würde in zwei Minuten die Hochzeit starten. Molly, Ginny, Fleur und ihre kleine Schwester standen vor Bill und musterten gerade seinen Festumhang als sie eintraten. Durch das zuschlagen der Tür wandten die Damen ihre Köpfe herum. „Hi" war das einzige was die drei von sich geben konnten bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrachen bei diesem Anblick. Bill hatte das Gesicht zu einer Fratze gezogen, da er die Ankömmlinge als erster gesehen hatte und die vier Planerinnen jeweils nur für Sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick belegt. Als sich dann die vier erschrocken umdrehten war die Szene perfekt. Sie brauchten fast fünf Minuten bevor sich Remus und Tonks mit Tränen in den Augen von ihnen verabschiedeten und Harry in sein Zimmer hinaufspurtete. Er sah sich seinen Festumhang noch einmal an und er gefiel ihm immer besser. Danach verstaute er die Bücher Herminesicher in seinem Koffer und widmete sich erst einmal seinen geflügelten Freunden. Beide kamen zu ihm als sie sahen, dass Harry wieder da war. Während Fawkes es sich wieder auf seiner linken Schulter gemütlich machte versuchte Hedwig ihm so gut wie möglich Konkurrenz zu machen und setzte sich demonstrativ auf seine rechte Schulter und schuhute zufrieden als Harry sie streichelte. Er gab ihnen jeweils einen Eulenkeks und die beiden setzten sich wieder auf Rons Kasten, um die Nahrung in Ruhe zu verspeisen. Unterdessen beschäftigte Harry sich mit den zwei Geschenken die er noch nicht ausgepackt hatte. Dumbledores Paket enthielt ein Feindglas, zwei augenförmige Plastikplatten, die ihn sehr an diese Muggel-Kontaktlinsen erinnerten, und ein merkwürdiges Feuerzeugähnliches Gerät. Harr erkannte diese Gerät sofort wieder. Damit hatte Dumbledore letztes Jahr die Straßenbeleuchtung im Ligusterweg abgeschaltet. Am Boden des Paketes lag ein kurzer Brief. „Werde bei diesem Geschenk nicht mehr bei dir sein, beobachte die Welt nicht immer nur durch die Brille und schalte auch mal die Lichter am Abend aus. A.D" Er nahm daraufhin die beiden Plastikplatten und legte sie einmal wie Kontaktlinsen auf seine Augen. Plötzlich spürte er einen Druck in den Augen, der ihm Tränen in diese trieb. „Ich werde seinen Humor glaube ich nie verstehen" dachte Harry und stellte sich nun einen schmunzelnden Dumbledore vor. Er nahm die Brille ab, sah aber genau so wie mit ihr. Er beachtete es nicht weiter und nahm sich nun Ginnys Brief zur Hand. Er öffnete ihn und las nur zwei Zeilen:

„Um halb elf in meinem Zimmer. Und schau, das Ron nichts davon mitbekommt"

Harry wusste zwar nicht was diese Worte bedeuten sollen, aber was solls. Er steckte den Brief in seine Umhangtasche und ging mit seinen beiden geflügelten Begleitern, die ihn nicht mehr alleine lassen wollten langsam hinunter um zu sehen wann es Abendessen geben würde. Als er eintrat roch er schon den guten Geruch von Mollys Speisen und setzte sich zu Hermine, Ginny und Ron an den Tisch. „Hast du schon mit deiner Mutter gesprochen?" flüsterte er Ginny ins Ohr. Sie nickte kurz und stellte dann selber eine Frage, die allerdings auch die anderen beiden brennend interessierte. „Was habt ihr am Nachmittag gemacht?" Harry erzählte vom Nachmittag, erwähnte aber gewisse Passagen wie jene über sein Geld oder die Besuche danach nicht. „Danach waren wir noch kurz am Grimmauldplatz und ich hab die Bibliothek erfolgreich nach Büchern über Voldemorts Geheimnis gefunden." „Du konntest hinein?" fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Ja ich vermute einmal, dass ich nun als Hausinhaber Zutritt in jedes Zimmer dieses Hauses habe." Als Hermine versuchte etwas zu erwidern verstummte sie plötzlich da Mr Weasley sich zu ihnen setzte, der gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war. Molly stellte einen Eintopf auf den Tisch und jeder schaufelte sich etwas auf seinen Teller. Während des Essens schielte er auf Ron und Hermine deren Arme sich dauern bewegten, während sie aßen. _Ich wüsste zu gern was die da unten machen_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und plötzlich sah er durch die Tischplatte und sah das die beiden Händchen hielten, während sie ihr Essen zu sich nahmen. „Was … die Implantate! Nicht immer alles durch die Brille sehen. Ich Danke ihnen Dumbledore" sprach er in Gedanken und aß genüsslich fertig. Als sie fertig waren und die beiden ältesten das Zimmer verlassen hatten um zu Bill und Fleur hinaufzugehen die die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit berieten drehte sich Harry zu Ron und Hermine und funkelte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen an. Ginny spürte das seine Hand sich um ihre schloss und mit dem Blick in Verbindung vermutete sie, was er nun vorhatte. „Seit wann sagt ihr mir denn nicht mehr alles, speziell was die Freundschaft betrifft?" fragte Harry und sah Hermine genau in die Augen. „Wir haben dir doch alles gesagt" Doch bevor sie fertig gesprochen hatte verfärbten sich ihre Augen rot und Harry erkannte, dass er mit diesen Dingern nicht nur durch Tische sehen konnte sondern auch erkannte, ob ihn jemand anlügt oder nicht. „Lüg mich nicht an." sprach er und erzählte von Dumbledores Geschenken. „Das ist unfair Harry, wieso lässt du uns so gegen die Wand laufen" fauchte Hermine ihn an, aber gab dann zu das sie seit Anfang der Sommerferien zusammen waren. An dem Tag als Hermine ankam hatten sie sich nach oben verzogen und nach kurzer Zeit war es um sie geschehen. „Gratuliere euch! Und bevor ihr fragt, Nein ich bin nicht böse auf euch." Alle lachten und verabschiedeten sich dann da sie morgen früh aufstehen mussten.

Als Harry als letzer nach oben ging, versuchte er in Fred und Georges altes Zimmer zu blicken um zu sehen was dort war, ohne möglicherweise von einem explodierenden Türalarm getroffen zu werden. Seine Augenhilfen funktionierten wie immer aber als er sah was dort drinnen vor sich ging wurde er weiss und er dachte er müsse erbrechen. ‚Das konnte es doch gar nicht geben oder?' Er hatte gerade Ron und Hermine gesehen, allerdings halb nackt und auch wenn sie lange befreundet waren, das war fast zu viel für Harrys Geschmack und er verfluchte innerlich seine Neugierde. Er spurtete in sein Zimmer und schon flog Fawkes auf seine Schulter und hielt ihm seinen Fuß hin, auf dem ein Brief hing. „Machs dir heute gemütlich in meinem Zimmer, bin mit Hermine heute noch beschäftigt! Grüße Ron"

„Ach nein, du bist beschäftigt. Das durfte ich ja schon mitbekommen. Mehr als mir lieb ist" sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und ging duschen. Danach zog er sich noch ein T-Shirt über und ging mit Short und Shirt gekleidet vorsichtig, um keinen Lärm zu machen zu Ginnys Zimmer. Er klopfte vorsichtig und hörte ein verhaltenes herein. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Türe und trat in das Zimmer ein. „Du kannst deinen Mund auch gerne wieder schließen. Und die Türe auch gleich." schmunzelte Ginny über den Anblick der sich ihr bot. Harry stand im Türrahmen mit aufgeklappten Mund und fassungslosem Blick.

**So Leute, weitere Infos gibt's erst nach ein paar Comments. Nun hätte ich nur zwei Bitten an Euch. Erstens suche ich einen Beta-Leser. Wenn sich einer opfern will bitte mir eine PM zu schicken. Und zweitens: Bitte weiter Reviews!**


	4. Testament und Bund der Ehe Part II

**AN: Hi Leute, also Ich bedanke mich schon einmal herzlichst für alle Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Hätte mir nicht gedacht, das sie so positiv ausfallen. An alle die sich als Beta-Leser angemeldet haben. Ihr werdet von mir sobald wie möglich kontaktiert. So nun aber viel Spass beim Lesen. Und wie immer R&R**

3. Testament und Bund der Ehe Part II

„Ginny was wird das?" kam aus dem Mund des geschockten Jugendlichen. Ginny stand vor ihm, allerdings nur bekleidet mit einem Slip. Harry wusste in diesem Moment einfach nicht was er sagen sollte. War das etwas sein Geburtstagsgeschenk? Nein das konnte doch gar nicht sein oder?

„Ähem, Ginny? Ist das mein Gebu-"

Weiter kam er nicht. Ginny packte ihn und bugsierte ihn in ihr Bett. „Sag einfach gar nichts mein Schatz, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Engel" sprach sie noch und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht minder zärtlich und ein paar Minuten später fanden sie sich schon in Ginnys Bett wieder, eng aneinander gekuschelt. Sie küssten sich und erkundeten jeweils den Körper des anderen. Sie zog ihm sein Shirt vom Körper und begann nun, seinen Körper zu liebkosen. Er wiederum streichelte sie am ganzen Körper und ließ keine Stelle aus. Als er sich ihren Hüften näherte und Richtung ihrer Füße weiterstreichelte stöhnte sie leise auf. Auch er stöhnte kurz danach auf, nachdem Ginny nun ebenfalls im Lendenbereich angelangt war. Sie hatte sich umgedreht und Harry begann nun, seine Streicheleinheiten auf ihren Schoss zu verlagern. Sie stöhnte immer länger auf, bis sie sich plötzlich umdrehte und seine Short wegzog. Sie zog sich ihren Slip ebenfalls auf und setzte sich genau in seine Körpermitte. Es war ein Gefühl, dass keiner von den beiden bisher erlebt hatte. Sie machten weiter und immer weiter bis sie beide plötzlich aufstöhnten und Harry sich in ihr ergoss. Ginny lies sich auf ihn fallen und nun merkten beide Jugendlichen, dass sie komplett verschwitzt waren. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny" „Ich liebe dich auch Harry" stöhnten die beiden Jugendlichen und kuschelten sich so eng wie es nur möglich war aneinander.

Nach mehreren Stunden engem beieinanderliegen und gegenseitigem Küssen lagen sie eng aneinandergekuschelt im Bett und schliefen beide glücklich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von einer geschockten Mrs Weasley geweckt die, als sie das Zimmer des zweiten Paares wieder verließ, nur Worte wie „die heutige Jugend" herausbrachte. Harry ging in sein Zimmer hinauf und bemerkte dass Ron auch schon oben war. Harry grinste ihn an und fragte nach eine Weile „und wie war deine Nacht?", aber nicht ohne den sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme zu unterlassen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Mann, verstehst du mich nicht? Wie war die Nacht mit Hermine?"

„Achso, na ja wir haben ein bisschen geplaudert und danach haben wir uns halt hingelegt. Harry wieso grinst du so?"

Harry konnte sich das Lachen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen, er lachte lauthals los und konnte sich erst beruhigen, als Remus bei der Türe reinkam und fragte was los sei und das sie sich endlich anziehen sollten.

Aufgrund des Hochzeitsbuffets gab es heute kein Frühstück, da sie ja um elf beginnen sollte. Ron war schon lange fertig als Harry endlich aus dem Bad kam und einen verdutzten Ron vor sich sah. Rons Festumhang war gänzlich weiß und hatte ein paar Vögel aufgestickt. „Mann siehst du gut aus!" Entkam es ihm. „Danke, den hab ich mir bei unserem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse gekauft" stammelte Harry, verwundert über das Lob. Er ging zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich darin. Mit den grünen Knöpfen kamen seine Augen noch viel besser zur Geltung und das Schwarz des Umhangs kam perfekt mit seinen Haaren überein.

„Komm lass uns nach unten gehen, bevor uns meine Mutter noch umbringt" drängte Ron und als sie in die Küche kamen wurden sie auch schon herumgeschuppst. „Die Hochzeit beginnt in 10 Minuten und ihr seid die einzigen die noch fehlen. Schämt ihr euch gar nicht" dröhnte Mrs Weasley und stieß die beiden hinaus in den Garten und direkt auf zwei Sitzplätze neben Hermine. Sie hatte ein himmelblaues Kleid mit angesteckten blauen Rosen an und hatte ihr Haar wieder glatt und hochgesteckt. Als Ron sich neben sie setzte gab sie ihm einen Kuss und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Guten Morgen Hermine, schöne Nacht gehabt?" begrüßte sie ein strahlender Harry. Sie starrte ihn plötzlich entsetzt an und Harry konnte beobachten, wie sie in ihrem Kopf eins und eins zusammenzählte. „Wir müssen nachher miteinander reden" kam es noch über ihre Lippen als plötzlich ein Phönix über ihnen begann, eine wunderschöne Melodie zu spielen.

Alle Gäste sahen nach oben und sahen Fawkes der über dem Ereignis schwebte und eine wunderschöne Melodie sang während über den roten Teppich, der in der Mitte aufgerollt war und die Sitzreihen in der Mitte teilte Fleur von einem etwas älteren, stämmigen Mann Richtung Bill und einem alten Zauberer führte die beide unter einem weißen Torbogen standen.

Harry war noch nie in seinem Leben bei einer Hochzeit anwesend gewesen und musste zugeben, dass dieses Ambiente einfach nur traumhaft war. Als hinter Fleur aber die Brautjungfern auftauchten verschlug es Harry die Sprache. Als erste hinter der Braut ging ihre Schwester Gabrielle, die Harry noch aus seinem vierten Schuljahr kannte. Sie war seit dem letzten Jahr gewachsen und hatte genauso wie ihre Schwester sicher einige Eigenschaften ihrer Großmutter, die eine Veela war geerbt. Sie trug ein silbernes Kleid und trug dazu eine silberne Kette.

Aber als ob das noch nicht genug war verschlug es Harry bei der zweiten Brautjungfer erst Recht die Sprache. Ginny hatte ein rot/goldenes Kleid an, das im Licht der Sonne strahlte. Es war hauteng und Harry erkannte immer mehr, das Ginny nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen aus der Kammer des Schreckens war, sondern eine junge, bildhübsche Frau. Allerdings hatte er das schon in der letzten Nacht bemerkt. Die roten Haare waren offen gehalten und hingen an ihrem Rücken herunter. In diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass sie für ihn bestimmt war.

Als Fleur von ihrem Vater an Bill übergeben wurde, hörte Fawkes auf zu singen und der alte Zauberer begann zu sprechen.

„Wir haben uns hier und heute versammelt, um diese beiden jungen Menschen hier in den Bund der Ehe zu begleiten. Was bewegt so junge Leute dazu, den Bund der Ehe einzugehen. Es ist die Liebe zueinander. Eine Kraft, die schon von Anfang an Menschen verbunden und geholfen hat. Speziell in so schwierigen Zeiten wie sie heute herrschen, sollten wir mehr denn je die Leute, die wir lieben und schätzen so gut behandeln, wie es uns nur möglich ist. Diese zwei Menschen vor mir wird das Band verknüpfen, das schon viele Paare verknüpft hat und sie bis in den Tod verbunden hat. Hiermit frage ich dich, Bill Weasley, willst du Fleur Delacour zu deiner angetrauten Frau nehmen, mit ihr in guten wie in schlechten Zeit zusammenhalten und sie immer verehren so antworte bitte mit ja."

„Ja" kam es dem glücklichen Bill über die Lippen. Der linke Teil des Bogens wurde plötzlich rot.

„Und willst du Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley unterstützen so gut es geht und das bis in den Tod?"

„Ja, isch will!" Die zweite Seite des Bogens verfärbte sich ebenfalls rot und nun war nur mehr ein Spalt in der Mitte des Bogens durch den man noch durchsehen konnte.

„So ernenne ich euch, mit Merlins Segen zu Mann und Frau" Der Spalt verfärbte sich golden und mit einem Knall stoben mehrere weiße Tauben in die Luft während Bill und Fleur sich küssten.

Fawkes schoß plötzlich in die Menge und setzte sich auf Harrys linke Schulter und sah sich das Treiben nun auch von unten an.

„So, und nun darf ich alle herzlichst zum Essen in den Garten bitten" sprach nun wieder Bill, Fleur in den Armen haltend.

Die ganze Gesellschaft verzog sich in den Garten und Harry setzte sich mit Ginny neben Ron und Hermine. Ihnen gegenüber nahmen Tonks, Remus und die Weasley Zwillinge Platz.

„Schatz, was war das für eine Aktion mit Fawkes?" fragte Ginny. „Ich hatte kein Hochzeitsgeschenk und somit habe ich mir gedacht, soll Fawkes ein bisschen für Stimmung sorgen. Er hat das eh spitze gemeistert find ich, oder mein Freund?" antwortete Harry seinen Phönix mit dem rechten Arm streichelnd, den linken eng um Ginnys Hals geschlungen.

Die Feier verlief recht fröhlich und Harry vergaß das erste Mal seit zwei Monaten wieder seine Sorgen wegen Voldemort und den Horcruxen und überhaupt allem, was ihn belastete.

Er wurde vielen Leuten vorgestellt und sah auch einige alt bekannte Gesichter. Gerade als er und Ginny sich mit Fleurs Eltern unterhielten wurde er vorsichtig von hinten angestuppst. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in die Gesichter von Percy Weasley und Rufus Scrimgeour.

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei jedem Wort als der Zaubereiminister anfing zu sprechen. „Guten Tag, Mr Potter. Ich freue mich, sie hier auf diesem schönen Fest zu sehen. Ist es nicht ein Traum, wieder ein frisch vermähltes Paar in diesen schweren Zeiten."

„Sie sprechen mir aus der Seele, Minister!" ließ Percy verlauten.

„Was wollen sie Scrimgeour, wenn es um das alte Thema geht, sie kennen meine Haltung und ich werde sie auch nicht verändern."

Während Harry sprach überkam ihn wieder die Welle von Wut und Hass die er seit Dumbledores Tod immer versucht hatte, herunterzuschlucken und nicht aufkommen zu lassen. Durch diese Person war sie aber wieder entfacht worden und diese Macht die er nun immer öfters auszustrahlen schien war nun wieder da und dieses Mal so stark wie noch nie.

Diese Aura wurde dieses Mal so stark, dass auch die Hochzeitsgäste zu ihnen rübersahen, als sie spürten dass etwas sehr mächtiges in der Luft lag. Scrimgeours Gesicht wurde blass unter dem Blick den ihm Harry zuwarf und diese Smaragde auf seinem Umhang begannen plötzlich zu leuchten und strahlten eine Wärme in alle Richtungen aus, außer in die Richtung der beiden ungebetenen Gäste.

„Nun gut Mr. Potter, wenn sie nicht wollen tut es mir Leid." kam es von einem blassen Scrimgeour.

„Mir tut es auch Leid" sprach Harry und plötzlich umspielte seinen Mund ein schelmisches Grinsen als er bemerkte, das nun auch Ron, Hermine, Remus und Tonks bei ihm standen „das wir so ein unfähiges Ministerium mit einem noch unfähigeren Minister haben."

Die beiden Ministeriumsbeamten bedachten Harry noch mit einem grimmigen Blick bevor sie unter einem kurzen ‚Plopp' verschwanden und die Feier nun wieder etwas ruhiger voran ging. Es wurde gelacht und geplaudert und man scherzte herum. Erst am späten Abend verließen dann die Gäste langsam, einer nach dem anderen den Fuchsbau. Als nur noch die Weasleys inklusive Harry und Hermine und die Ordensmitglieder Moody, Remus, Tonks und McGonagall anwesend waren gingen sie ins Haus und tranken noch zusammen eine Tasse Tee als auf einmal Fawkes aus heiterem Himmel in die Höhe schoss und zwei schrille Schreie von sich gab.

Die Ordensmitglieder sprangen sofort auf und Harry vermutete dass es eine Warnung war. „Fawkes, was ist passiert? fragte Harry und plötzlich sah er in seinen Gedanken ein kleines Dorf in dem die Todesser einmarschierten. Sie folterten jeden, der in diesem Ort war und ließen keine Gnade wallten. Er kannte dieses Dorf von irgendwo her. Na klar! Das war Hogsmade. Aber was... „Harry, was ist los mit dir? Hat die Fawkes gesagt wo wir hin müssen?" fragte ein aufgeregter und sehr ernst wirkender Remus. „Sie sind in Hogsmade!" kam es über Harrys Lippen.

Alle Erwachsenen mit Ausnahme von Molly rannten hinaus und apparierten am Rande des Gartens. „Geht jetzt hinauf ins Bett, ihr müsst euch ausschlafen. Morgen müssen wir abbauen und nächsten Sonntag müsst ihr wieder in die Schule." Sie stiegen hinauf in Richtung der Schlafzimmer aber noch auf dem Weg schoss Fawkes an Harrys Seite und schrie wieder zwei Mal. Er sah zuerst seinen Phönix und danach seine Freunde an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch abhalten kann oder?" Harry sah seine Freunde fragend an, ihre Blicke sagten ihm aber dass er entweder mit allen oder gar nicht zu gehen brauchte. Sie stürmten Richtung Garten und ignorierten auch die ängstlichen Rufe Mollys als sie am Rande des Hauses ankamen.

„Ginny nimm meinen Arm. Wir apparieren direkt vor den Eberkopf." sprach er in einer Tonlage, die einem Heeresführer gleichkam. Es gab Knaller und schon waren die Jugendlichen verschwunden. Sie kamen neben dem Eberkopf an und gingen den kurzen Weg bis zur Hauptstrasse. Sie lugten vorsichtig um die Ecke und erschraken bei dem Anblick. Der Orden war schon anwesend und versuchte, die Todesser aus dem Dorf zu drängen. Aber es waren zu viele! Harry zog sie wieder zurück und erklärte seinen Plan.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig vorgehen. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum Fawkes extra noch einmal gekommen ist, nachdem wir nicht in den Orden gehören, zumindest noch nicht offiziell aber irgendwie dürfte mein Freund das ganze besser wissen. Wir bleiben so lange wie möglich zusammen."

„Und was machen wir, wenn wir uns verlieren?" fragte eine leicht bleiche Hermine.

„Sofort zum Fuchsbau apparieren" war die knappe Antwort.

„Also wenn keine Fragen mehr sind, würde ich sagen lassen wir mal die Unterstützung ihren Dienst tun." sprach Harry.

Die vier blieben eng beieinander und versuchten so gut wie möglich die anderen zu unterstützen. Nachdem die vier nicht lange unbemerkt blieben, wurden sie auch gleich in den Kampf verwickelt. Es flogen Flüche auf die vier zu und sie hatten alle Mühe sich zu verteidigen. Ginny wehrte einen schwachen Wabbelbein-Fluch ab. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit war auf den blauen Strahl vor ihr gezogen, den sie mit einem Gegenfluch zum Explodieren brachte. Ron wich geschickt aus und der Fluch knallte in die Hausmauser neben ihm. Er sah sich um und das einzige was er sagen konnte war „Fällt eh nicht mehr auf."

Womit der junge Mann nicht Unrecht hatte. In diesem Dorf flogen ständig Flüche gegen Hausmauern und Dächer. Es lagen Leichen am Boden, Dächer und auch ganze Häuser brannten und von dem Ort war fast nichts mehr übrig.

Harry erkannte den Fluch der auf ihn zuflog, es war ein Schocker, und wehrte ihn geschickt mit dem ‚Protego' ab. Er sah sich um, und erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass sich die Todesser der Reihe nach wieder aus dem Staub machten. Was sollte das hier?

Aber er passte nicht auf und sah sich plötzlich von drei Todessern beobachtet. Er wurde von den dreien eingekesselt, und dann merkte er auch, dass Ron und Hermine versuchten sich Rücken an Rücken stehend gegen eine Hand voll Todesser zu kämpfen. Als Remus gerade einen Todesser geschockt hatte, half er Harry mit seinem Übel.

Zu zwei schafften die beiden es schnell mit einer Mischung aus Betäubungszaubern und Fesselzaubern die drei zu erledigen.

„Was macht Ihr hier!" schrie Remus ihn panisch an

„Fawkes kam kurz nach eurem Abflug zu mir und hat noch einmal geschrieen, als nur mehr wir vier da waren. Er wollte glaube ich, dass wir als Verstärkung kommen."

„Ich helfe Hermine und Ron und du siehst nach – GINNY!" entfuhr es einem entsetzten Remus

Harry drehte sich wie von einer Schlange gebissen und sah das Ginny gerade von mehreren Todessern eingekreist war, diese sie aber nicht schockten sondern nur fesselten. Aber noch bevor Ihr Freund etwas tun konnte, apparierte die Gruppe, inklusive ihrer Gefangenen davon und waren nicht mehr zu sehen.

Der junge Mann drehte sich am Stand um und spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen verschwand und eine Welle, kochend heißer Wut ergoß sich über ihn.

Er stürmte auf die letzten fünf Todesser zu, die Remus, Tonks (sie hatte sich ihrem geliebten angeschlossen) Ron und Hermine in Schach hielten zu und stellte sich mitten dazwischen.

Das geschah jedoch so plötzlich, dass der Kampf stoppte, und alle auf den „Störenfried" starrten. „Wo habt ihr sie hingebracht?" flüsterte Harry.

Alle blickten ihn erstaunt an und Harry sprach zu den Todessern nun in einem Ton, der alles in der Umgebung zu Eis gefrieren ließ.

„Wo habt Ihr sie hingebracht?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, Potter!" kam die Stimme von einem Todesser der hinter ihnen in der Ecke stand und ihn amüsiert beobachtete. Dieser zog die Kapuze herunter und es kamen die langen blonden Haare Draco Malfoys zu Tage.

„Sag mir wo sie sind oder du wirst dir wünschen du wärst gerade gestorben!" zischte Harry wieder, und erneut erstarb jeder Gedanke in diesen Dorf aufgrund dieser Unheilbringenden Stimme.

„Der dunkle Lord hat Sie zu sich genommen. Er meinte, er bräuchte wieder etwas Spaß und außerdem brauchen wir keine Blutsverräter mehr auf dieser Welt, genau so wenig wie (er schielte zu Hermine) Schlammblüter."

Das war zu viel für Harry. Er fasste seinen Zauberstab wieder fester an und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Durch seinen Kopf rasten Gedanken aus dem Sommerstudium. _Wie ging dieser Zauberspruch? _fragte er sich und wie auf Befehl fiel er ihm ein.

„Verschwindet!" war das einzige was er zu seinen Freunden sagte und diese befolgten seinen Wunsch und apparierten weg.

„Was wird denn das jetzt Potter? Du glaubst du kannst es alleine gegen uns aufnehmen?" spottete Malfoy und sah ihn abwertend an..

Harry begann nun mit seinem Zauberstab um jeden seiner Feinde einen

„Non sole magi et mors quattuor" sprach er und aus seinem Zauberstab kam eine Welle blutroter Magie und schwappte auf die im Kreise stehenden über. Fünf Leute schrieen, einer blieb am Boden liegend und schwach atmend übrig.

„Nun Malfoy, sag mir wo er ist. Ich werde dich sowieso hinbegleiten müssen."

„Er ist auf seinem Grundstück in Little Hangelton" sprach Malfoy der auch mitbekommen hatte, das er tun konnte was er will.

„Fawkes!" Ein kurzer Feuerschein und schon saß sein Begleiter auf der rechten Schulter. „Flieg in den Fuchsbau und sag Remus, der ganze Orden soll an den Ort kommen, wo Tom Riddle wohnt." Er schickte seinem Phönix per Gedanken den Ort und mit einem Schrei und einer Stichflamme verschwand er auch wieder.

„So und nun lass uns zu deinem Halbblut-Meister reisen" waren die letzten Worte, bevor er mit Malfoy in Riddle-Hause apparierte.

-Unterdessen im Fuchsbau-

Alle saßen deprimiert in der Küche, Molly wurde von Tonks so gut es ging versorgt, da sie nach der Aussage, ihre Tochter sei entführt worden, zusammengebrochen war.

„Was machtet ihr vier eigentlich dort? Wart ihr noch zu retten?" knurrte ein ziemlich aggressiver und angeschlagen Moody. Er hatte einen Fluch an sein heiles Bein bekommen, das nun schmerzte wie die Hölle.

„Fawkes kam zu uns, kurz nachdem ihr verschwunden wart und hat Harry wieder angeschrieen und danach meinte er nur er muss dort hin und wir sind ihm gefolgt." sagte Ron leise während er die komplett in Tränen aufgelöste Hermine beruhigte.

„Das war mehr als nur unverantwortlich von euch, ihr hätt...-" Weiter kam der Werwolf nicht mehr da Fawkes plötzlich zu ihnen stieß und Remus anstarrte während er eine Runde flog und sie auf den Tisch setzte, an dem sie alle saßen.

Nach kurzer Zeit riss Remus die Augen auf und stammelte nur

„Ich glaube, wir haben nun noch mehr Probleme als vorher. Harry ist direkt zu Voldemort appariert, mit Malfoy im Schlepptau und bittet uns, dass wir in der Nähe auf ihn warten.."

„Na dann nichts wie los. Fawkes, versuch alle Ordensmitglieder die du nur finden kannst zu verständigen. Wir brauchen so viele wie nur irgend möglich" sprach nun Ron und stand dabei gleichzeitig auf und hob Hermine auch auf ihre Beine.

„Ihr bleibt hier!" mischte sich Mrs Weasley wieder ein.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Mum. Hermine und ich sind volljährig, wir wissen was wir tun und wir werden Harry und Ginny nicht alleine lassen."

„Arthur, sag was!"

„Nun ja Molly, Unrecht hat er leider nicht und ich würde auch sagen beide sind Zaubermäßig nicht die schlechtesten. Ich denke, dass wir jede Verstärkung brauchen können. Auch wenn ich nicht damit einverstanden bin, als Vater!"

Molly versank wieder mit einem Heulkrampf am Boden und Tonks teilte mit, dass sie sich nur mehr kurz um Molly kümmere und dann nachkommen würde.

„Nun gut, helfen wir unserem Helden." riefen alle im Chor und rannten hinaus um nach Little Hangleton zu apparieren.

Unterdessen im Haus der Riddles –

„Na bitte, da haben wir sie ja. Ginny Weasley, Blutsverräterin und Freundin des Jungen, der Lebt. Wir rührend."

„Was willst du von mir Tom. Ich kenne dich, und ich kenne auch Harry. Er wird dich töten, egal was du versuchen wirst."

„Was erlaubst du dir, du kleines Miststück, mich bei meinem alten Namen zu nennen. CRUCIO!"

Ginny warf es auf den schwarzen Marmorboden und sie schrie unter den Qualen des Folterfluchs. Es dauerte aber nicht sehr lange da plötzlich alle von einem Heulton erschreckt wurden.

„Wer wagt es, mein Haus zu betreten!" knurrte Voldemort und sah auf die Eingangstüre. „Severus, geh und sieh was da los ist."

Aber gerade als Severus Snape an der Eingangstür ankam und sie öffnete schoss ein roter Fluch durch die gerade offene Tür und erwischte Snape genau in der Brust. Er flog nach hinten und krachte direkt in die Mauer.

Voldemort wollte gerade einen Fluch an die Stelle schießen, als er Draco Malfoy mit ängstlichem Gesicht hereinschweben sah. Und kurz dahinter erkannte er den unliebsamen Gast, der ihn beehrte ohne sich vorher anzumelden.

„Guten Abend, Mr Tom Vorlost Riddle, Erbe Salazar Slytherins" kam es aus Harrys Mund, noch immer mit der gleichen kalten Stimmlage, wie beim Kampf. Er trat direkt in den Raum in dem Voldemort und die Todesser standen und Ginny am Boden lag. Es dürfte ein Art Gästezimmer gewesen sein, dass allerdings umgebaut wurde. Die Wände waren mit schwarzen Teppichen behangen, außer die Wand die zum Vorzimmer ging. Jene war aus schwarzem, dickem Granit.

„Du wagst es, ... CRUCIO!" Der Fluch schoss auf Harry zu aber der machte nur einen Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab und der Fluch schoss gegen die Decke. „wie, was...?"

„Glaubst du ehrlich Tom, ich hätte diese Ferien nichts getan außer zu heulen? Das erste was ich tat war, dich aus meinem Kopf fernzuhalten und das zweite, wie ich dich vernichten kann. Das erste hast du wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt, das zweite wirst du noch merken aber nicht jetzt. Ich schlage dir einen Tausch vor. Du gibst mir Ginny, und dafür gebe ich dir Malfoy junior."

„Ha ha, glaubst du ich lasse mich auf so etwas ein?" Er sah auf Draco und machte daraufhin ein geschocktes Gesicht. „Sehr gut Potter, nur leider nicht gut genug. Einen Zauberer gegen einen Muggel, ich glaube du unterschätzt mich." „Malfoy, ich wusste das du so viel wert bist wie dein Vater. AVADA KEDAVRA" Malfoy brach vor Harry zusammen und noch bevor er auf dem schwarzen Marmorboden aufschlug war er schon tot.

„Und nun sieh zu Harry, und lerne, dass die Dunkle Macht immer stärker sein wird als die hellere." Und bevor Harry noch etwas tun konnte ergriff ihn ein Klammer Fluch und kurz darauf musste er zusehen, wie Ginny wieder von einem Cruciatus Fluch erfasst wurde. „Hör auf, bitte" dachte sich Harry, nur je mehr er das dachte, umso stärker schienen die Schmerzen zu werden. Er sah seine Freundin an, wie sie da am Boden lag und am ganzen Leib von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre Harry? Ich höre sofort auf wenn du das willst!" Harry sah ihn an und versuchte ihm ein Ja per Gedanken zu schicken.

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl" sprach der dunkle Lord plötzlich und Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es da noch einen Haken gab. „Severus, ich erlaube dir, meinen Job weiter auszuführen." befahl Voldemort und seinen Mund umspielte ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Bitte, nein, aufhören" stammelte Ginny. „Severus trat vor und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Ginny. Er sah noch kurz zu Harry und der Junge konnte ein hämisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines ehemaligen Tränke-Lehrers erkenn. „Ich danke ihnen mein Lord. Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen. CRUCIO!"

Und wieder ging es los. Sie wand sich am Boden und schrie so laut sie konnte vor lauter Schmerzen. Harry stand noch immer festgeklammert da und musste mit ansehen, wie seine Freundin, die er über alle liebte und die er nie verlieren wollte, die er sogar versuchte zu beschützen, so gut es nur ging und sich deshalb sogar von ihr getrennt hatte, sich am Boden wälzte und nur mehr Schreie andeutete, da sie keine Kraft mehr zum Schreien hatte. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und er versuchte mit allen Mitteln gegen den Fluch anzukommen, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft, das zu tun.

_Ginny, ich liebe dich doch. Die letzte Nacht war das schönste was mir je passiert ist, das weißt du. Bitte geh nicht von mir! _

Und da geschah es wieder. Eine Flamme wurde in Harrys Brustkorb entfacht und er konnte sich wieder bewegen. „HALT!" schrie er und rannte auf Ginny zu. Er stieß die Todesser weg und als er ihre Hand nahm merkte er, dass sie eiskalt war. Unter Tränen packte er sich und sein letzter Gedanke war nur mehr, von hier weg zu kommen. Ins freie. Und noch bevor der Fluch von Snape einen der beiden Jugendlichen erwischen konnte, machte es ‚Plopp' und sie waren außerhalb des Hauses. „Holt sie zurück!" tobte der dunkelste Magier aller Zeiten und die Todesser stürmten nach draußen. Als sie aber dort ankamen war niemand mehr da. „Was soll's, Potter ist jetzt endgültig so gut wie am Ende!" dachte der dunkle Lord bevor er sich in den Keller des Hauses begab.

Im St. Mungos

„Ginny, Ginny kannst du mich hören." Harry stand vor einem Krankenbett, in dem seine Freundin lag. Die oberste Riege des Ordens und die Weasleys starrten auf ihr Bett und die meisten weinten wegen Ginny. Sie waren nun schon seit mehr als einer Stunde im Spital und Ginny hatte noch immer keinen Mucks von sich gegeben. Ihre körperlichen Werte waren OK, nur war sie noch immer nicht erwacht.

Da öffnete sie plötzlich ihre Augen und starrte in Harrys Augen. „Ginny, Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon du wärest ...-" Er stockte. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und öffnete dann den Mund.

_**

* * *

Sodala, also ich hoffe das ihr wieder brav den Button links unten drückt und dann eure Tastatur misshandelt. Werde nun wahrscheinlich, auch aufgrund von Zeitmangel, die Updates einmal wöchentlich machen. Sozusagen jede Woche ein neues Chap. Und ich machs noch etwas lustiger. Sofern ihr zwanzig Reviews für dieses Chap zusammenbringt, wird das nächste ein Doppelchap. Also, ihr seid dran. **_

_**LG Euer freakwriter**_


	5. Versagen auf ganzer Linie

_**A/N: Also Leute, jetzt mal ausnahmsweise ein short Chap. Nachdem ich zwei Beschwerden bekam, warum denn nun jedes Mal Todesser angreifen, habe ich mich entschieden, etwas Licht in die Sache zu bringen. Viel Spass**_

**4. Versagen auf ganzer Linie**

****

Es war dunkel in dem Raum. Es war eine Art Gruft. Keiner konnte nur annähernd etwas erkennen, mit Ausnahme des Mannes, der auf seinem Thron in diesem kerkerähnlichen Gemäuer saß.

Die Person mit ihrem schwarzen Umhang und roten Augen, die in ein blasses dünnes Gesicht eingefasst waren, thronte auf einem Podest und sah auf die Leute mit schwarzen Umhängen vor ihr herab. Diese Person war wütend. Nichts hatte in den letzten Tagen so geklappt, wie es klappen hätte sollen.

„Avery, was verflucht noch mal läuft da die ganze Zeit schief. Ich habe dir gesagt, du solltest die Angriffe planen, nachdem Fenrir beim ersten Versuch so kläglich gescheitert ist. Wieso hat weder der Angriff auf die Weasleys, noch der auf Hogsmade funktioniert.! Bin ich nur von inkompetenten, hirnlosen Vollidioten umgeben!"

„Mein Lord, i-, ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen!", stammelte der Angesprochene, der vor Angst zu einer Statue zu erstarren schien. „Das dachte ich mir schon", sagte der dunkle Lord leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab mit einer grimmigen Geste auf den angesprochenen. „CRUCIO!"

Der Mann namens Avery stürzte auf den schwarzen Granitboden und wand sich unter den Schmerzen des Fluchs.

„Allerdings hat zumindest ein Teil meines Plans geklappt. Ausgerechnet von der Person angeführt, dessen Sohn so kläglichst versagt hat. Du kannst dir sicher sein Lucius, dass du nun verschont bleibst vom Tod. Fürs erste."

Einer der vermummten, schwarzgekleideten Personen trat vor und sprach, während er sich verbeugte: „Ihr seid zu gütig mein Lord." Er konnte allerdings den Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht verheimlichen.

„So was machen wir nun wegen Potter. Er hat seine große Liebe verloren. Er hat keinen Dumbledore mehr, und er selber ist sicher nur mehr ein Häufchen Elend. Und somit habe ich wieder einmal bewiesen, das die Liebe nur eine Sinnestäuschung ist. Es gibt nur Macht!" sprach er Selbstgesprächig.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und jeder sah mit Angst in den Augen den dunklen Lord so grausam, wie noch nie, lachen. Keiner konnte dem etwas entgegensetzen.

„Nun. Severus! Du wirst Potter suchen und her bringen. Ich will endlich diese Prophezeiung aus meinem Kopf haben. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, einen 17-jährigen dummen Jungen an einen vorbestimmten Ort zu bringen. Solltest du scheitern blüht dir das gleiche Vergnügen, wie der schmutzigen kleinen Blutsverräterin. Und nun verschwinde!"

Severus Snape trat vor und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Meister." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Türe und apparierte.

Nach dem Verschwinden Severus' sprach Voldemort jedoch wieder, und dieses Mal mit einem schäbig, freundlichen Unterton.

„Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle. Ihr folgt ihm. Ich vertraue ihm nicht mehr. Sollte er nur einen Teil des Planes falsch machen, bringt ihr ihn umgehendst her. Koste es was es wolle. Entfernt von mir aus seine Gliedmaßen, aber er soll leben wenn er hier auftaucht!"

Drei Gestalten nickten nur kurz und verschwanden dann ebenfalls. Damit war die Versammlung nach einem Wink Voldemorts beendet. Alle gingen mit Ausnahme von einer kleinen Gestalt, mit einer silbernen rechten Hand.

„Wieso nur Wurmschwanz, wieso?"

„Was meint ihr mein Lord?" fragte ihn Peter Pettigrew in seinem üblichen schleimigen Ton.

„Warum schafft es keiner, diesen Potter-Jungen einfach zu schnappen und herzubringen. Jetzt habe ich diesen alten, in die Jahre gekommenen Knacker erledigt und der Junge schafft es noch besser als früher, immer seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Aber wenigstens haben wir jetzt seine Freundin eliminiert. Das wird ihm hoffentlich den Rest gegeben haben um ihn endlich kidnappen zu können." sprach der Lord. „Ich bin ein echtes Genie!"

„Wie wahr mein Lord , wie wahr!" kam es wieder von seinem Diener.

„Verschwinde nun Wurmschwanz, ich brauche Ruhe."

Wurmschwanz verließ den Raum so schnell er nur konnte und lies einen nachdenklichen, schwarzmagischen Zauberer in seiner Gruft zurück.

* * *

**Also, noch ein wichtiger Hinweis: Die Reviews dieses Chaps gelten NICHT für die Aktion mit dem Double – Chap. Hoffe trotzdem auf einige Reviews. Werde auf diese und auf die anderen von Chap 3.2 aber erst mit dem nächsten Chap antworten.**


	6. Die Aurorensöhne

**A/N: Hi Leute, also hier nun das neue Chap. Habe nur noch eine Frage an euch: Hat euch das letzte Chap nun gefallen oder nicht? Mit nur einem Review fang ich nicht viel an (Danke an Vanessa an dieser Stelle). Hoffe dass ihr mir bald mehr schreibt. Und nun viel Spass.**

_**4. Die Aurorensöhne**_

„Ginny, hörst du mich?"

„Hallo, ja ich höre dich. Aber wer bist du? Und wer seid Ihr?" fragte eine verstört dreinsehende Ginny.

„Nein, bitte Ginny. Sag mir nicht du kannst dich an nichts erinnern. Weißt du wer ich bin?" sprach Harry mit Panik in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Ginny bin. Aber ich weiß nicht wer ihr seid." versuchte Ginny den anderen zu erklären.

Alle starrten zuerst Ginny an und dann Harry. Dieser starrte Ginny noch kurz an als er plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach und Ron musste vorstürzen, um ihn davor zu bewahren, mit dem Kopf gegen den harten Steinboden im Krankenzimmer zu knallen.

„Ich glaube das hat ihn noch mehr getroffen, als uns" kam es Hermine über die Lippen, die nun ebenfalls anfing zu weinen, so wie so ziemlich alle im Raum anwesenden.

Ginny sah alle nur an und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Da bricht jemand vor ihr zusammen, der meinte, sie solle sich an irgendetwas erinnern aber sie wusste nur, dass sie aufgewacht war und dass sie Ginny hieß.

Nach 5 Minuten öffnete sich die Türe und zwei Heiler traten ein. Sie stellten ihre Diagnose so schonend wie möglich während sie zwei Pflegerinnen anwiesen, den bewusstlosen Harry in ein Krankenbett zu legen und ihn zu untersuchen. Die Diagnose war ernüchternd:

„Ginerva Weasley hat einen Gedächtnisverlust als Folge mehrerer Cruciatusflüche erlitten. Sie wird sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder an irgendetwas erinnern können." Sprach einer der Heiler.

Mrs. Weasley verfiel in einen Heulkrampf und braucht mehrere Minuten um sich wieder Einzubekommen. In der Zwischenzeit war Ginny wieder eingeschlafen. Sie können morgen wieder kommen, die Patientin braucht nun Ruhe" fügte der zweite Heiler hinzu und daraufhin gingen alle aus dem Zimmer, mit Ausnahme von Mad Eye der sich noch einmal zu dem ersten Heiler umdrehte und ihn mit beiden Augen fixiert frage, warum er sich da so sicher sei, dass sie nie wieder sich an etwas erinnern könnte. „Die Schäden am Gedächtnis und auch die Schäden im Kopf der jungen Dame sind irreparabel. Wir können von Glück sagen, wenn sie nicht so wird wie die Familie Longbottom." stöhnte der erste Heiler und daraufhin verließ er mit Moody das Krankenzimmer.

Bei Harry:

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug war es dunkel draußen und er brauchte erst einige Minuten um zu realisieren wo er war. Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Ginny hatte nun das gleiche Schicksal zu teilen, wie die Longbottoms. _Und ich bin daran Schuld_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben. Er wollte niemanden mehr in Gefahr bringen. Er versuchte sich, so leise wie möglich anzuziehen und schlich sich dann vorsichtig aus dem Krankenzimmer. Er schaffte es fast unerkannt bis in die Eingangshalle zu kommen (nachdem er zwei Mal einen Stillezauber über die Schwesternzimmer gelegt hatte) und apparierte noch bevor ihn jemand erkennen konnte direkt vor den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.

Er betrat vorsichtig das Haus und bewegte sich sofort in die Bibliothek. Er wollte einfach nur mal Ruhe von allem, und fand, dass das in seinem Haus in der Bibliothek am besten ging. Er setzte sich in einen der Couch-Sessel und konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er war an dem Schlammassel Schuld, er war es der Ginny in diese Situation gebracht hatte, indem er seine Liebe zu ihr gezeigt hatte. „Warum hab ich Ihr das angetan!" schrie er nun heraus und erstarrte als er plötzlich auch noch eine Antwort bekam.

„Weil du deinem Herzen gefolgt bist und du das getan hast, was das Richtige war in deinen Augen. Und du bist nicht Schuld!"

Harry kannte diese Stimme. Er drehte sich am Stand um und sah direkt in die grauen Augen von Remus.

„Was machst du hier! Und wieso belauschst du mich!" rief er nun wutentbrannt und erwartete eine Antwort.

„Erstens: ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Buch und zweitens, ich habe dich nicht belauscht, so wie du geschrieen hast, hat man es wahrscheinlich auch noch im Fuchsbau gehört."

„Was soll das heißen? Du suchst ein Buch. Du kannst es ja auch bei Flourish und Blotts nachsehen?" kam die erstaunte Frage.

„Nicht wenn ich nach schwarzer Magie suche, aber ich glaube es ist besser wen ich nun gehe. Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht Harry!"

„Gute Nacht, und Remus! Bitte sag niemandem, dass ich hier bin. Ich will für eine gewisse Zeit alleine sein. OK?"

Der ehemalige Lehrer nickte seinem Schützling zu und verschwand dann durch die Haustüre.

„Was hat er hier verflucht noch mal wirklich gesucht?" fragte sich Harry den ganzen Abend und machte sich, obwohl er hundemüde und komplett erledigt war, auf in die Bibliothek um ein Buch über die unverzeihlichen Flüche, ihre Folgen und auch ihre mögliche Folgenheilung herauszufinden. Möglicherweise konnte eine schwarzmagische Bibliothek ihm da weiterhelfen.

Als er am nächsten Nachmittag erwachte lag er mit seinem Kopf mitten auf einem Buch und ihm wurde erst nach kurzer Zeit bewusst, dass er mitten in seiner Bibliothek eingeschlafen war.

Nachdem er sich gestreckt hatte ging er in die Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee. Als dieser fertig war setzte er sich an den Tisch und überlegte, womit er anfangen wollte. Er brauchte einen Anhaltspunkt wegen der Horcruxe, und er brauchte Hilfe. Das war ihm klar.

Aber wen?

Er seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht, an dem wieder stumm Tränen hinabliefen in seinen Händen. In seinen Sinn kam wieder die Prophezeiung. Und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Warum hatte er das nicht schon vorher bemerkt. Es gab jemanden, der ihm zumindest bei seinem Problem wegen Ginny helfen konnte. Oder sagen wir es anders, er hoffte, dass diese Person im helfen konnte.

Harry eilte in die Bücherei und begab sich in dem schwarzmagischen Raum sofort auf die Suche nach einem Buch über den Cruciatus-Fluch.

Diese waren nicht schwer zu finden. Allerdings beschrieben diese nur seine Eigenschaften, wie man ich ausführte und so weiter, nur wie man die Folgen heilen kann dürfte einen Schwarzmagier nun doch nicht wirklich interessieren.

Die Suche ging bis weit in den frühen Morgen hinein und kurz vor Ende des Bücherstapels glitt sein Kopf einfach nur mehr in eines der Bücher und er schlief ein. Am Nachmittag wurde er plötzlich durch einen lauten Knall aufgeweckt.

Er schrak auf stand sofort aus dem Lehnstuhl auf, in dem er eingeschlafen war. Er blickte herum und sah, dass nur ein grün/silbernes Buch aus dem Kasten gefallen war. Er ging näher darauf zu und spürte eine seltsame Aura von dem Buch ausgehen. Er konzentrierte sich und sah sowohl eine weiße, wie auch eine schwarze Aura um das Buch schweben. Er hob es vorsichtig auf und betrachtete es skeptisch als dieses auf einmal aufsprang und darin nur stand.

_Wie heißt du und wieso brauchst du mich?_ fiepte plötzlich eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf

_Mein Name ist Harry James Potter und ich suche ein Mittel, um die Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluchs rückgängig zu machen. _antwortete dieser Wahrheitsgemäß und war gespannt was nun passierte.

_Du meine Güte, da bist du ja noch erstaunlich gut beieinander, nicht?_

_Nicht für mich und nun, kannst du mir helfen?_

Das Buch lies die Seiten nur so raschen und blieb auf einer Seite stehen, wo ein strahlend blauer Zaubertrank aufgezeichnet war. Darunter stand: Der abgebildete Trank wird auch der Trank der Hirngeschädigten genannt. Seine Herstellung ist aber extrem kompliziert und erfordert nicht nur fundiertes Wissen über alle Bereiche der Zaubertränke sondern auch noch der Kräuterkunde. Weiters kann den Trank kein Schwarzmagier brauen. Darunter sah er eine Liste mit all den Zutaten, allerdings fehlten einige.

_Was ist mit den restlichen Zutaten?_

_Entweder es gibt sie nicht mehr oder ich wurde beschädigt. Musst du leider selber herausfinden, was es sein kann._

_Danke dir vielmals, wo kann ich dich wieder finden?_

Plötzlich spuckte das Buch die beiden Seiten mit der Erklärung und der Abbildung aus und es ertönte noch ein letztes

_Gar nicht!_

und schon war das Buch in sich zusammengefallen und Harry hatte nur mehr Staub auf seinen Fingern, anstelle des Buches liegen.

‚_Dieses Haus wird ja immer unheimlicher' _sprach er zu sich selber und besah sich den Zettel genauer.

Die Tränkebrauerei hatte er noch inne durch seinen Unterricht bei Flamel. Aber er brauchte jemanden, der sich perfekt mit Pflanzen und ihrer Wirkung auskannte und auch wusste, in welchen Mengen sie welche Reaktionen hervorriefen. Aber wie sollte er es schaffen, diese Person zu verständigen, ohne dass sie Alarm gab.

„Fawkes!" rief der schwarzhaarige und einige Augenblicke tauchte Fawkes in der Küche auf und setzte sich direkt auf seinen rechten, ausgestreckten Arm.

„Mein Freund, bitte versuche, mir unbemerkt meine Sachen aus dem Fuchsbau herzubringen und danach teile bitte Neville Longbottom mit, das er sofort mit dir zu mir kommen soll."

Der Phönix ließ einen Schrei erklingen, der in Harry wieder verlorengeglaubte Lebensgeister weckte und schon war er in einer Stichflamme verschwunden.

Den restlichen Vormittag verschwand Harry wieder in der Bücherei und versuchte noch mehr über Horcruxe zu finden. Die Suche dauerte aber nur kurz da er plötzlich ein Klirren aus der Küche vernahm.

„Scheiße, wer ist das schon wieder" zischte er und ging mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinaus Richtung Küche. Er stieß die Türe auf und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Tonks, der aus Versehen eine Tasse aus der Hand geglitten war.

„Was machst du hier?"kam die etwas giftige Frage vom Hausbesitzer.

„Remus hat mir erzählt das du dich hier aufhältst. Bitte Harry, komm zurück. Alle machen sich schon Sorgen deinetwegen. Molly und all die anderen sind total verzweifelt, dass du nicht mehr wieder aufgetaucht bist. Im St. Mungos sind sie auch komplett aus dem Häuschen wie du es geschafft hast, dort rauszukommen."

„Das ist meine Sache, wie ich da rausgekommen bin und zur ersten Bitte. Ich komme sicher nicht zurück. Jeder in meiner Umgebung, den ich liebe oder der mir etwas bedeutet, wird umgebracht. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr zulassen. Ich würde dich nun bitten, dieses Haus zu verlassen und niemanden zu berichten wo ich bin. Meine Zeit in Hogwarts ist beendet. Ich weiß, das Dumbledore wollte das ich zurückkehre, aber ich kann nicht. Zumindest jetzt nicht, und nun würde ich dich bitten zu gehen."

Tonks sah ihn traurig an, ging durch die Küchentüre hinaus und war schon aus dem Hause.

Der Junge sah ihr nach und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob er den Plan den er nun hatte auch tatsächlich umsetzen wollte, oder nicht? Auf jeden Fall war der jetzt angeschlagene Gesprächston der, den er brauchen würde.

Am späteren Nachmittag, Harry hatte mal wieder die Bibliothek misshandelt, erklang eine schöne, entspannende Musik und er wusste, dass Fawkes wieder da war. Er ging in den Vorraum und sah sein ganzes Gepäck und auch Neville. Dieser hatte sich gerade aufgerichtet und sah sich nun um, um zu wissen, wo er war.

„Hi Nev, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Ähem, hi Harry, is das dein neues Haus?" fragte ein leicht erstaunter und ein bisschen ängstlich wirkender Neville.

„Ja, es hat Sirius, meinem Paten gehört. Und nun habe ich es geerbt. Aber nun zum eigentlichen Thema. Hattest du Probleme mit dem Herkommen?" fragte der nun doch wieder etwas fröhlichere Harry.

„Nein, ich hatte keine Probleme mit der Reise zu dir." sprach Neville nun ziemlich hastig und Harrys Kontaktlinsen färbten seine Aura augenblicklich blutrot.

„Welche Probleme hattest du Neville! Du kannst mich nicht mehr anlügen. Ich habe, sag ich einmal, Hilfsmittel um es zu entlarven."

„Mein Großmutter wusste nicht wo ich hinfahre und hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Aber Fawkes hat mir gesagt, oder besser gezeigt, das ich nichts sagen darf!"

„Und das hat auch seine Richtigkeit. Ich glaube ich muss dir bevor ich meine Frage stelle etwas erzählen, von dem bis jetzt nur Ron, Herm und Ginny wissen." begann Harry nun und erzählte ihm alles über die Prophezeiung und auch über das Unglück, dass genauso gut er der betroffene sein könnte.

Der beiden Waisen standen noch immer im Vorraum und als Harry seine Geschichte beendet hatte war Nevilles Gesichtsfarbe von Rot auf blassweiß gewechselt.

„Aber wie kann ich dir jetzt -..." startete Neville seine Frage, wurde aber von einem Knall aufgeschreckt.

„Hey Fawkes, was ist denn--" Harry schien sich in Trance zu befinden, als er plötzlich entsetzt die Augen aufschlug „Snape steht vor der Türe er versucht rein zu kommen. Woher weiß der schon wieder wo ich bin. Neville, versteck dich!" befahl Harry nun und ging selber in Deckung und versuchte durch die Türe hindurch Snape zu sehen, der krampfhaft versuchte, das Haus zu finden.

Harry wurde aber erst recht mulmig, als er plötzlich drei vermummte Gestalten hinter Snape sah. Er konnte nicht hören was sie sagten aber einer schoss unerwartet einen schwarzen Fluch auf Snape. Dieser stieß gegen die Hausmauer und Blut kam aus seinen Ohren. Die drei Todesser lachten und gingen nun auf ihn zu um ihn zu packen. Nun war es aber an Harry, dass er seinen verhassten Lehrer rettete.

Er stürmte bei der Tür heraus und war sofort in den Kampf verwickelt. Er belegte den ersten Todesser noch bevor sie reagieren konnten mit einem Stupor-Fluch der ihn von den Füßen riss und daraufhin bewusstlos auf der anderen Straßenseite des Grimmauldplatzes liegen blieb. Er wich noch einem schwarzen Fluch des zweiten aus, und schoss gleichzeitig noch einen Stupor-Fluch, der dritte Todesser schaffte es aber mit einem Ganz-Körperklammer-Spruch ihn unfähig zu machen und er ging auf ihn zu.

„Nun Mr. Potter. Jetzt habe ich sie dort wo ich sie brauche. Severus und Sie, beide auf einem Haufen, mein Meister wird begeistert von mir sein und ich werde endlich wieder die Ehre der Malfoys herstellen können, nachdem sowohl Snape als auch du meinen Sohn in Ungnade gezogen habt." kam hinter der Kapuze eine näselnde, arrogante Stimme.

In diesem Augenblick rief hinter ihm aber jemand „CRUCIO!" und Lucius Malfoy fiel von Schmerzen gepackt hin. Kaum danach ertönte mit der gleichen Hasserfüllten Stimme ein weiterer Spruch, von dem Harry nur Finis verstand und er konnte sich wieder bewegen.

Er drehte sich erstaunt um und sah Neville, allerdings einen anderen als er bisher immer gesehen hatte. Dieser Neville hatte den Hass in den Augen stehen und stand wie festgefroren da.

„Danke Nev, ohne dir wäre es ungemütlich geworden. Aber jetzt mal zu den dreien." sprach der schwarzhaarige Junge und sprach wieder den Spruch, der die Zauberer zu Squibs werden lies. Nach mehreren Minuten hatte er es endlich geschafft und legte die Todesser auf einen Haufen und wies Fawkes an, die Auroren zu verständigen.

Unterdessen eilte er wieder mit Neville und dem fast schon toten Snape ins Haus und direkt in ein Zimmer.

„Ich komme gleich, ich hole nur schnell einen Heiltrank, damit er überlebt" sprach Harry und flößte Snape nach zwei langen Minuten warten von Neville seinem ehemaligen Lehrer den Heil-Trank ein.

„Lass ihn jetzt noch etwas ausruhen. Er wird sich schon wieder erholen." Sie schlossen die Türe des Zimmers und marschierten in die Küche, um sich vom Schock zu erholen.

„Was wolltest du mir denn jetzt vorhin mitteilen Harry und woher hattest du diesen Heiltrank?" fragte Neville und Harry begann die Geschichte mit den Angriffen zu erzählen. Die Geschichte mit Flamel hatte er vorhin nicht erzählt und wollte dieses Geheimnis noch etwas für sich behalten.

„Ist Ginny wirklich schon so weit wie meine Eltern?" fragte ein auffällig gefasster Neville.

„Derzeit deutet alles darauf hin, ja. Ich habe mehrere Bücher studiert und habe herausgefunden, dass es einen sehr komplizierten Trank geben soll, der fast nur aus Pflanzen und ein paar anderen Extrakten besteht. Die restlichen Zutaten kann ich mir schon vorstellen, welche das sein sollen, aber ich hab von Kräuterkunde nicht einmal annähernd so viel wissen wie Hermine, und noch viel weniger als du. Ich benötige deine Hilfe."

„Wann willst du das alles machen?" war Neville erstaunt „Übermorgen beginnt wieder Schule."

„Da muss ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen aber vorerst müssen wir uns einmal mit dem Trank beschäftigen und mit den Hor—„. Der Junge stoppte abrupt. Er war sich danach aber sicher dass Neville es nicht einmal unter Folter verraten würde und erzählte ihm, was Dumbledore ihm in seinen Privatstunden erklärt und erzählt hatte.

Neville war während der Erzählung immer bleiche geworden und am Ende seiner Erzählung fürchtete Harry dass er gleich wieder die einzige Person bei Bewusstsein in dem riesigen Haus sein würde. Dem war aber nicht so.

„Ich werde dir so gut helfen wie es nur geht. Aber nun sollten wir noch einmal nach S-Snape sehen." stammelte der zweite Gryffindor und somit gingen beide wieder die Stiegen hinauf.

Severus Snape lag ein seinem Bett und wusste nicht wie er noch leben konnte. War dies nur ein schlechter Traum und er würde wenn er aufwachte vor seinem Meister liegen?

Die Frage wurde aber beantwortet als er die Augen öffnete und direkt in ein paar grüne und ein paar blaue Augen sah.

„Guten Morgen, Snape. Fühlen sie sich wieder besser?" sprach Harry betont freundlich.

„Potter, Longbottom, was machen sie hier und wo bin ich überhaupt?"

„Sie sind im Hause der Blacks, und nun hätte ich noch ein paar Fragen an sie." antwortete der schwarzhaarige erneut und fesselte Snape an sein Bett, bevor er anfing seine Fragen zu stellen.

Er versuchte seine Sehhilfen wieder zu ihrer vollen Wirkung zu bringen und sah Snape dann sehr genau an.

„Erste Frage: Auf welcher Seite stehen sie in diesem Krieg?" Harry war total ruhig und konzentrierte sich vollends auf Snapes Aura die sich plötzlich grün färbte als er sprach.

„Ich arbeite bis heute für die gute Seite und für den Orden."

„Nächste Frage: Wieso haben sie Albus Dumbledore ermordet?" Weiterhin blieb der Fragenstellende ruhig.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das sie et-…" Snapes letzte Worte erstickten als Harry und Neville gleichzeitig mit ihren Zauberstabspitzen direkt auf seinen Brustkorb zeigten.

„Pass auf du übergroße Fledermaus, mit wem du hier redest. Sonst schicken wir dich sofort wieder zu Voldemort. Er wird sich doch sicher freuen, dass du dann wieder bei ihm bist, oder?" giftete Neville ihn an und seine Stimme war wieder so kalt und lieblos wie bei dem Angriff auf den angesprochenen.

_Darauf werde ich ihn noch ansprechen! _dachte sich der Verhörführende über Nevilles Art gegenüber Schwarzmagiern.

„Also gut, ich hatte den Auftrag, bis zum bitteren Ende auf der Seite des Lords zu stehen und ich leistete Dumbledore am Beginn des letzten Jahres einen unbrechbaren Schwur, dass ich auf jeden Fall diesem Auftrag nachgehen würde und die Arbeit nicht einmal im Angesicht meines, oder des Todes eines anderen abbreche. Also erkennen sie beide nun, warum ich Albus umgebracht habe? Mir tut es bis heute Leid, dass dieser Schritt nötig war aber hätte ich es nicht getan, hätte ihn ein anderer Todesser umgebracht und ich wäre aufgrund des Schwurbruchs gestorben." endete Snape nun leise.

„Wieso plante Voldemort in letzter Zeit so viele Überfälle auf mich?"

„Der dunkle Lord will sie umbringen Potter, bevor sie noch annähernd stärker werden können. Er vermutet, dass sie durch den Verlust von Dumbledore und nun auch noch Miss Weasley so gebrochen seien, dass er sie leicht kidnappen konnte. Ich sollte Sie zu ihm bringen, nur dürfte er sich über meinen Standpunkt im Klaren sein und daher auch der Angriff auf mich, bevor ich sie noch warnen konnte."

„Aber wieso wurden sie genau jetzt vor dem Haus angegriffen? Die Todesser konnten ja nicht wissen was sie hier vorhaben?" kam es nun von Neville.

„Wie Mister Potter schon erfahren musste, wurde Mister Malfoy junior von Voldemort umgebracht, da ich Dumbledore tötete und somit Draco versagt hatte. Lucius hasst mich seit diesem Tag und seit er aus dem Gefängnis draußen ist, schleimt er sich nur mehr beim Lord ein und versucht die ganze Zeit gegen mich zu agieren. Auch wenn ich sie nun angreifen hätte wollen, Mister Potter. Lucius hätte mich so oder so als Verräter ausgeliefert, es war der Hass der ihn zu dem trieb." schloss Snape nun sehr leise.

„Nun gut. Ich würde sie bitten Snape, Neville beim Trank gegen den Cruciatus-Fluch so gut beizustehen wie es nur geht. Sie machen sich morgen mit Hilfe von Fawkes auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau. Neville wird alle stillhalten, bis Fawkes ihnen den Standpunkt erklärt hat. Ich bleibe noch etwas hier. Und nun, nachdem es schon so spät ist wünsche ich allen eine gute Nacht. Ruhen sie sich aus, Sir" wurde die Ansprache beendet und die Schüler ließen ihren ehemaligen Lehrer nun wieder alleine.

Diese Nacht schlief keiner in dem Hause wirklich ruhig, nur Harry musste sich wieder mit Albträumen herumschlagen, allerdings hatte er keine mehr gehabt, seit er die Okklumentik gelernt hatte.

Er hörte Voldemort vor seinen Todessern lachen. Allerdings war da noch etwas anderes. Er versuchte vorsichtig, die Gedanken seinen Kontrahenten zu umgehen und sah nun plötzlich in einen Raum, der einer Grotte glich. Vor dem schwarzen Lord lagen einige Personen am Boden und schienen sich vor ihm zu verbeugen.

Dann ertönte ein Gong und einige Sekunden später erschienen zwei Auroren mit den drei, am Nachmittag angegriffenen Todessern auf den Schultern.

„Lucius, du willst mir nun doch nicht mitteilen, dass zu Potter auch noch Snape auf meiner Todesliste steht, oder?" wurde die Frage nun eiskalt gestellt und alle im Saal erschraken aufgrund dieses Hasses gegenüber dem sonst so loyalen Lucius.

„Meister, er wurde plötzlich von diesem Potter-Jungen verteidigt. Potter und Snape sind leider entkommen. Es tut mir unendlich Leid mein Meister ich bin untröstlich!" schnarrte es unter der Todesser Haube durch. Der Todesser war vor seinem ersten Laut auf den Boden vor Voldemort geschmissen worden.

„Du erbärmliches Stück Dreck wagst es mich noch anzusprechen? Ich werde dich tö- Nein ich habe eine bessere Idee. Du wirst zu meinen hoffentlich zukünftig Verbündeten, den Vampiren reisen. Wenn du Glück hast, werde ich dich belohnen und du wirst für mich arbeiten." grinste Voldemort und starrte Malfoy genau ins Gesicht. Doch als er das Gedächtnis durchstöbert hatte wurde es wieder dunkel im Gesicht des selbsternannten Lords.

„Aber dafür brauche ich einen ZAUBERER, keinen Squib." kam es kalt herüber und er sprach drei Mal kurz hintereinander die Worte „Avada Kedavra" und alle drei waren auf der Stelle tot.

„Was ist bloß los? Ich verliere nun doch schon einige Anhänger?" fragte sich der Lord noch bevor Harry wieder aus seinem Kopf verschwand bevor er ihn bemerkte.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die drei Zauberer in der Küche und jeder einzelne sah aus, als hätte er gerade ein Trimagisches Turnier in dieser einen Nacht bestritten. Am besten sah noch Snape aus, der nach zwei Tassen Kaffee zumindest wieder normal durch die Augen sehen konnte. Anders Harry und Neville, die auch nach dem dritten Kaffee noch immer in Tagträume verfielen, wenn sie gerade nicht wirklich beschäftigt waren.

Der Vormittag wurde mit Recherchen über den Trank begonnen, wobei Snape ausnahmsweise keinen Kommentar von sich lies. Als sie dann zum Mittagessen gingen, hielt Harry Neville noch kurz beiseite.

„Ich werde euch gleich nach dem Mittagessen mit Fawkes zurückschicken. Wenn ihr ankommt und einer versucht, Snape anzugreifen, errichte ein Schild und denke dabei an Voldemort. Dann sollte dein Schild so stark sein, um alle gängigen Schocker abzuhalten oder zumindest abzulenken. Achja, und noch etwas Neville. Arbeite mit Snape unbedingt an dem Trank. Sowohl für Ginny als auch für DICH. So könntest zumindest du, sofern es funktioniert, deine Eltern wieder sehen und auch wieder mit ihnen reden." erklärte Harry.

Neville hatte zwar noch nicht alles verstanden aber nahm sich vor, die Aufgabe so gut wie möglich zu bewältigen.

Nach dem Mittagessen erklärte er Snape noch, dass er Neville unter allen Umständen helfen sollte bei dem Trank und auch, dass er, sollte irgendeine Gemeinheit gegen ihn kommen, darüber informiert werde und Snape dann „das Kaffeepläuschchen mit Voldemort", wie Harry es vor ihm nannte fortführen. Der Zaubertrankspezialist musste sich auf die Lippe beißen als er das hörte, versprach es aber ohne Widerspruch.

Harry schickte seinem Phönix noch einige Gedanken mit und ließ sie dann ziehen. Kaum war der Phönix verschwunden, ging Harry zu seinen Sachen, die er in den Salon gelegt hatte. Er stand nun wieder vor dem Wandteppich, aus dem Sirius und Tonks herausgesprengt worden waren, und sah noch einmal auf. Er suchte die Stelle mit Sirius und fand sie auch neben seinem Bruder Regulus Black. darüber sein Onkel Alphagus.

„HALT, wenn sein Onkel ihm. na klar. Ein ehemaliger Todesser, Regulus Alphagus Black. R.A.B. Und das Amulett war …" (Du solltest dich für einen Namen entscheiden)

Harry sprintete so schnell er konnte die Stufen hinunter und suchte in der Küche unter dem Speicher, wo Kreacher damals alle Sachen der Blacks versteckt hatte und wurde auch schnell fündig. Dort war ein Amulett, das vorne zwei Schlangen, die sich überkreuzten, darstellte. Allerdings war eine Bruchstelle genau über den Schlangen. Aus dem zweiten Buch wusste er, dass dies ein zerstörtes Hocrux war. Er sprang erfreut auf und tanzte in der Küche auf und ab.

Am Ende des Tanzens fiel ihm dann noch einmal etwas ein und Harry versuchte einfach sein Glück indem er laut „Kreacher" rief. Kaum war die letzte Silbe aus seinem Mund gekrochen machte es zweimal Plopp und sowohl Kreacher als auch Dobby lagen am Boden und stritten schon wieder. „Kreacher, halt den Mund. Dobby, sofern du auf mich hörst du auch." Der erstangesprochene steckte sich die Faust in den Mund und setzte sich stur hin. Dobby hingegen versuchte Harry so gut es halt ging, stimmlos zu grüßen.

„He ihr beiden. Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch. Macht euch bitte für mich auf die Suche nach Gryffindor Castle. Wenn ihr es gefunden habt, berichtet es mir. UND KEIN STREIT!".

Nach diesen Befehlen nickten beide Hauselfen und machten sich umgehendst auf den Weg. Harry sank in einen der Küchenstühle als Fawkes auftauchte und jemanden mitbrachte. Es war Remus.

„So du Schlaumeier, jetzt erklärst du mir sofort was die Aktion mit Snape sollte oder ich hetz dir einen Fluch auf den Hals. Molly ist zusammengebrochen als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Und auch wenn du Neville verbietest, den anderen zu nennen wo du bist weißt du doch, dass ich dich finde. Also was sollte das." sprach ein aufgebrachter Lupin.

„Erstens, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich habe sehr gut Mittel um herauszufinden, ob mich jemand anlügt oder nicht. Und zweitens, ich wusste, dass du mich finden könntest. Das war mir vollkommen klar. Aber nun hätte ich eine Frage an dich. Wie geht es Ginny und ist Neville wieder in seine Bücher vertieft?" gab Harry ruhig von sich während Remus ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

„Na ja, Ginny dürfte etwas besser dran sein, als die Longbottoms. Sie erkennt ihre Umgebung und kann auch normal sprechen. Allerdings erinnert sie sich nicht einmal an den Vortag. Und das mit Neville stimmt auch." gab ein, in Harrys Augen grün umrandeter und erstaunter Lupin von sich.

„Na ja wenigstens hast du dich ja wieder beruhigt. Vertraut mir. Ich bin kein Kind mehr!" sprach Harry mehr zu sich als zu Lupin.

Sie saßen kurz schweigend da und plötzlich erschien Dobby wieder in der Küche und flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr und verschwand wieder. Der angesprochene hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sich aber sofort wieder verfinsterte als noch mehr Leute auf einmal durch die Küchentüre eintraten. Er erkannte unter anderem Tonks, Hermine, Ron und auch Arthur, Fred, George und Charlie. ´

Sie stellten sich in einer Stirnreihe auf und Arthur trat hervor.

„Harry, könntest du uns bitte sagen was du vorhast? Sowohl der Orden als auch wir würden die gerne, so gut es nur geht helfen."

„Ich kann und will euch nichts sagen, ich habe schon die Leute die ich benötige zugeteilt und werde ab nun meinen Weg alleine gehen." sprach nun der Junge mit den Smaragden in Augenform und verschwand aus der Küche direkt in sein Zimmer und versperrte dieses.

Keiner der in der Küche anwesenden wusste etwas von dem Plan, den er schon fast fertig in seinem Kopf hatte. Es würde einerseits gefährlich sein, andererseits wäre es dann endlich wieder einfacher, sich zu bewegen. Und durch seine beiden Horcrux-Bücher und einem Tipp eines Schlangenratgebers, den irgendein Ur Ur Ur Onkel von Sirius geschrieben haben musste, wusste er auch schon, wo er anfangen sollte und wen er fragen musste, um Voldemorts Spur zu finden.

Es vergingen zwei weitere Tage und Harry hatte für seinen Plan alles zusammen. Es würde zweifelsohne traurig für seine Freunde sein, und vielleicht auch schockierend aber es ging nicht anders.

Er hatte in der Winkelgasse und in der Nokturngasse jeweils verschieden Kapuzenumhänge anfertigen lassen und hatte einen Teil seines Vermögens abgehoben, um es in Muggelgeld umtauschen zu lassen, sicher war sicher, und hatte Sirius Motorrad magisch verkleinert mitgenommen. Wer wusste, ob man es nicht noch brauchen konnte.

Nun stand er also ein letztes Mal in seinem Zimmer, bereit den ersten Schritt zu machen. Es war Sonntag der 1. September, der Abfahrtstag nach Hogwarts. Er sah sich noch einmal genau in diesem Hause um. Fawkes und Hedwig warteten nur, Teil zwei des Plans auszuführen. Sie starrten ihn gespannt an während er nach einem kurzen Knall seinen Zauberstab langsam hob, und zwei Worte sprach die zur Folge hatten, dass ein grüner Strahl aus seinem Magiefokus kam, der auf ihn zuraste und ...

* * *

**Also noch mal, Bitte Bitte Bitte den kleinen Button unterhalb anklicken und die Tastatur kurz vergewaltigen. Wünsch euch noch ne schöne Woche. Auf bald!**


	7. Alle wieder in Hogwarts?

_A/N: Also Leute. Bin echt am Grübeln, ob es an den eingefrorenen Fingern auf der Tastatur liegt oder an dem wenig Zeit, was die Leute derzeit haben. Auf jeden Fall geht die Anzahl meiner Reviews langsam gegen Null, hingegen die Anzahl der Hits rapide nach oben. Soll ich mir jetzt meinen Teil dazu denken?_

_Jolinar_

_Nochmals, ich steh nicht auf Lese-Folter und ich gebe gar kein Versprechen ab, ob bei mir wer überlebt oder nicht. Und Harry wird keine Mischung aus Hagrid, dem jungen Sirius und Voldemort._

_Und jetzt viel Spass!_

** 6. Alle wieder in Hogwarts?**

Ron und Hermine hatten sich schon damit abgefunden, dass sie dieses Jahr kein lustiges Jahr haben würden, als sie vom Fuchsbau Richtung Hogwarts abreisten. Harry hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet, seit sie damals bei ihm in der Küche gestanden hatten und er Ihnen allen eine saftige Abfuhr erteilt hatte.

Als die zwei aber am Morgen des 1. September aufstanden hatten beide ein eher mulmiges Gefühl, wussten aber nicht genau warum. Allerdings kam die Antwort beim Frühstück, als Fawkes während des letzten Essens im Fuchsbau plötzlich in einer Stichflamme auftauchte und einen traurigen Gesang anstimmte. Er hatte sieben Briefe an seinem Bein die er an alle anwesenden am Tisch verteilte.

Remus, Tonks, Hermine, Ron, Arthur, Molly und der mürrische Moody machten ihre Briefe auf und es war wie auf einen Wink totenstill. Hermine, Tonks und Molly flossen Tränen stumm über die Wange und die Männer starrten sich entsetzt an.

„Das, das kann doch nicht wahr sein oder?" sprach Molly wieder als erstes. Sie hatte ihren Brief in der Hand und wollte nicht glauben, was da drauf stand.

„Es würde sich aber alles ergeben. Warum er in letzter Zeit so ruhig war, warum er uns damals nichts gesagt hatte. Und auch Dumbledore hat einen Monat vor seinem Tod gesagt, das er vermutet, der Junge könnte mit seinem Schicksal und mit den Todesfällen von seinen Eltern und den für ihn vermeintlich „Eigenverschuldeten" Morden an Diggory und Sirius schuld sein."

„Hermine, was hältst du davon?" fragte Tonks allerdings schüttelte Hermine nur den Kopf und wusste nicht was sie denken sollte.

Unterdessen war Hedwig bei Neville angekommen und hatte ihm ebenfalls einen Brief überbracht, allerdings hatte Hedwig nur zwei Briefe und die waren nicht unbedingt nur mit schlechten Nachrichten.

„Hi Nev,

nicht erschrecken über die frühe Störung, aber der nächste Teil meines Planes ist heute durchgeführt worden. Bitte verstärke dich in Kräuterkunde und arbeite so gut es geht mit Snape zusammen. Er hat von mir ebenfalls Anweisungen bekommen und sofern er diesen nicht Folge trägt, wird es extrem ungemütlich für Ihn.

Weiters solltest du auch informiert sein, dass ich meinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht habe und nun für die ganze Zaubererwelt, und ich hoffe auch für Tom, keine Gefahr mehr darstelle. Du und Snape, Ihr wisst es besser. Spiel aber so gut wie möglich mit und sprich mit Snape nur dann über mich, wenn ihr alleine seid.

Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in deinem neuen Schuljahr.

Harry J. Potter"

Neville las sich den Brief noch zwei Mal durch und dann, war es das wirklich, war ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Du bist wirklich ein echter Gryffindor. Du hast den Mut, den Zauberstab gegen dich zu richten, und darauf zu vertrauen, dass du rechtzeitig wegapparierst. Was wäre gewesen hättest du es nicht geschafft? Kein Wunder das Voldemort vor dir Angst bekommt, je länger du lebst. So gefinkelt und geschickt wie du bist, kein Wunder.' Wie Recht er jedoch mit seinem ersten Gedanken lag, konnte er noch nicht ahnen.

Snape war gerade bei seinem Frühstück in Prince Manor, dem Schloss der Familie seiner Mutter und saß gerade beim Frühstück mit dem Tagespropheten bewaffnet als Hedwig bei ihm aufkreuzte und einen Brief genau vor seiner langen Hakennase auf den Tisch fallen lies. Er besah sich den Brief genauer als Neville und erkannte am Siegel auf der Rückseite ein verschnörkeltes G das von einem Schwert vor einem Drachen beschützt wird.

‚Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Und dieses Siegel, das kann doch nicht Allenernstes sein' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf während er den Brief aufriss und anfing zu lesen.

Am Ende angekommen seufzte er einmal kurz auf und lehnte sich zurück.

‚Potter, du wirst mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Ich soll wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, allerdings hast du schon wieder vorgesorgt, noch bevor ich überhaupt irgendetwas machen konnte. Na ja, ich werde mal kurz McGonagall besuchen und mir ihr reden, wenn Herr Potter dies so wünscht' dachte Snape bevor er in seinen Reiseumhang schlüpfte und nach Hogsmeade apparierte.

Harry war inzwischen schon in seinem Schloss angekommen, allerdings wusste er nicht warum er sich so beschränkt vorkam. Er sah an sich hinunter und sah eine klaffende Wunde in seiner Seite, die sehr stark blutete. Er konnte gerade noch Dobby auf ihn zueilen sehen, bevor ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde und er ohnmächtig wurde.

Das nächste was der Erbe Gryffindors sehen konnte war ein großes, geräumiges Zimmer, dessen Farben in Rot und Gold gehalten waren. Er lag in einem Bett, in das er locker zehn Mal hineingepasst hätte und sah an der gegenüberliegenden Wand mindestens 20 verschiedene Kampfschwerter hängen und ein Bild von einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz mit einem groß gewachsenen, gut gebauten, muskulösen Mann. Dieser hatte ein mit Rubinen besetztes Schwert und spielte anscheinend lachend mit dem Drachen.

‚Das muss Gryffindor sein' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

‚Wie Recht du doch hast, Harry. Das hätte ich dir doch gar nicht zugetraut, das du so gefinkelt bist' sprach eine, dem Jungen wohl bekannte Stimme und der Erbe drehte sich so schnell um das er das Gleichgewicht verlor und über das Bett rollte.

‚Professor Dumbledore? Wie kommen sie denn, oder besser ihr Bild hierher? Und wieso können sie mit mir Reden und wissen was passiert ist?" Diese Fragen waren aus Harry in irrsinnig kurzer Zeit herausgesprudelt.

„Also zum ersten, Godric Gryffindor hat in seinem ganzen Schloss Bilder aller Schulleiter, die seit ihm in Hogwarts waren. Weiters habe ich McGonagall gefragt warum sie so geschockt war und nachdem ich von einem der Kobolde aus Gringotts erfahren habe, dass du von dem Schloss wusstest, musste ich einfach einmal nachsehen, ob du es tatsächlich probiert hast, dieses Schloss zu finden. Weiters liegst du nun seit drei Tagen in diesem Bett und hast dich erholt. Deine Hauselfen haben dich nach deinem leicht missglückten Selbstmord wieder aufgepäppelt." sprach sein ehemaliger Direktor und fügte unter Harrys erschrockenen Grimmaße noch hin „und nein, ich werde niemandem verraten das du hier lebst. Weiß es außer mir noch wer?"

Aufgrund dieser Frage begann Harry die ganze Geschichte vom Tage Dumbledores Tod bis hin zu der Reise in sein neues Heim zu erzählen.

Als er einige Zeit später mit seinen Erzählungen am Ende war, sah er Dumbledore an, der Nachdenklich wirkte.

„Du musst dir wirklich Sorgen um deine Freundin, wenn du dafür sogar deinen eigenen Tod vortäuschst und auch die noch dazu mit Severus verbündest. Aber ich befürchte, dass du noch viel lernen und trainieren musst, bevor du deinem Todfeind entgegentreten kannst."

„Nichts anderes hatte ich vor" sprach ein leicht beleidigter Harry der sich nun wieder vorkam wie ein kleiner unwissender Junge.

„Harry, ich will dich nicht jünger behandeln als du bist aber du trittst hier einem Zauberer entgegen, der schon von Anfang an mehr Magie in sich eingezogen hat, als du glaubst. Und er hat sich meiner Meinung nach den größten Feind erst vor ein paar Wochen richtig geschaffen"

Harry hatte nun nicht mehr vor, in irgendeiner Weise diesem Rätsel seines nun toten Mentors nachzugehen und versuchte nun aufzustehen und die Küche zu finden.

„Ach Harry, ein letztes noch. Bitte pass auf, und vertrau dich jemandem an. Ich kann dir das nur ans Herz legen. Vertrau dich jemandem an den du gut kennst!"

„Ich werde versuchen, jemanden zu finden." sprach der Junge nun, obwohl er daran zweifelte dass er so schnell jemanden finden würde.

Er ging aus dem Zimmer hinaus und stand am Ende eines sehr langen Ganges und konnte niemanden finden. Plötzlich tauchte neben ihm ein alter Elf auf und begann mit müder Stimme: „Master Potter, was wünschen Sie?"

Harry sah den Elfen vor sich misstrauisch an: „Wer bist du und was machst du hier?"

„Mein Name ist Henry und ich bin der Leiter der Hauselfen auf dem Grundstück der Gryffindors." antwortete der kleine Mann ehrfürchtig.

„Zeig mir bitte alle Zimmer in diesem Schloss und danach würde ich gerne Abend essen" sprach Harry sehr direkt.

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht Master, zeige ich ihnen zuerst das Schloss und zu guter letzt führe ich sie in den zweiten kleinen Speisesaal oder auch Strategiesaal. Darf ich sie nun bitte mir zu folgen?" sprach der Hauself und begann den Gang entlang zu schreiten.

Der neue Hausherr bekam es langsam schon mit der Angst zu tun aufgrund der Anzahl der Zimmer die es hier gab. Drei Kampfzimmer jeweils für Schwert-, Stab- und Magiekampf, zwei Strategiezimmer, der eine mit einem Plan von Groß Brittanien, der zweite mit einem Plan von ganz Europa, und dann gab es noch unzählige Schlaf-, Wohn-, Ess-, und Konferenzzimmer. Um nicht außer Acht zu lassen zwei Bibliotheken, streng getrennt nach guter und schwarzer Magie. Zu guter Letzt wurde Harry noch die Schatzkammer gezeigt. Diese war eigentlich nur ein zweiter Zugang zum Gryffindor Verließ in Gringotts. Da er aber bei seinem Besuch das Verließ nicht gesehen hatte betrat er die Kammer und fiel fast auf die Knie als er die Berge von Gold und die Truhen, gefüllt mit Rubinen, Diamanten und anderen Edelsteinen sah. Nach dem Abendessen, bedanke er sich noch einmal bei dem Elfen, der fast in Ohnmacht fiel bei dem Dank.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry intensiv damit, in der Bibliothek nach weiteren Büchern über Horcruxe und auch über Flüche zu suchen. Er lernte noch weitere Flüche, darunter auch einen mit dem man seinen Gegner an der Stelle, wo man ihn traf, die Nervenenden abtrennen konnte und einen sehr gefährlichen, aber auch schwierig zu lernenden der mehrere Gegner auf einmal entwaffnen konnte. Allerdings mit dem kleinen Effekt, das die Zauberstäbe sofort zerbrachen wenn sie ihren Besitzer verließen. Andererseits lernte er aber auch aus den Schulbüchern und holte aus der Bibliothek jeweils Zusatzwissen über den Unterrichtsstoff, um sich möglicherweise noch weiter zu bilden, als die Schule es zu schaffen vermochte

Als Hermine und Ron am Abend in Hogwarts ankamen, war die Stimmung in der Halle so ziemlich am Tiefpunkt. Die Auswahl war schon nach zehn Minuten beendet, da es nur insgesamt 14 Neuzugänge gab. Die Haustische waren auch alle stark geschrumpft, jedoch nirgends so stark wie bei den Slytherins. Viele gehörten den Anhängern Voldemorts an und kamen daher nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Als nun alle in der Halle wieder verstummt waren erhob sich nun die neue Schulleiterin McGonagall und begann ihre Rede.

„Einen schönen guten Abend unseren alten und neuen Schülern. Ich hoffe sie hatten halbwegs angenehme Ferien und wünsche ihnen nun einen guten Appetit."

Allerdings schien nicht einmal McGonagall einen großen Appetit zu haben, dem Blick zufolge, den sie an den Tag legte.

Als alle fertig waren mit dem Essen wurden die Teller alle auf einmal wieder leer und die Direktorin erhob sich noch einmal.

„Ich hoffe das Essen hat euch geschmeckt. Ich will für die Erstklässler nun erwähnen das der verbotene ... Weiters wurde die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände ... Wie sie alle sicher schon mitbekommen, war dieser Sommer leider nicht gerade ereignislos. Ich möchte nun kurz zu einer Gedenkminute aufrufen für die Opfer des Krieges, die dieser Schule als Schüler angehörten. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, …." Die Liste war lang und kein Haus war wirklich verschont geblieben doch bei den letzten Namen stockte die Stimme McGonagalls immer mehr und sie konnte die letzten beiden fast nicht mehr aussprechen "… Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter!"

In der ganzen Halle brach stillschweigen aus und alle sahen die Direktorin entsetzt an, als ob sie einen Scherz machte. Harry Potter, DER Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt sollte tot sein? Keiner in der Halle wusste, was er oder sie darauf sagen sollten. Dann fasste sich McGonagall wieder und fuhr nach der Schweigeminute fort.

„Ich darf ihnen aber auch einige neue Gesichter in unserem Lehrerkollegium vorstellen. Zu allererst begrüße ich meine Nachfolgerin als Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor und Lehrerin für Verwandlung Nymphadora Tonks." Höflicher Applaus wurde gespendet. „Als zweites darf ich feierlich verkünden, dass nun auch wieder unser allseits bekannter VgdDK Lehrer-Posten neu, oder besser rückbesetzt wurde, genau so wie der Job des Lehrers für Zaubertränke. Begrüßen sie bitte mit mir Remus Lupin und Severus Snape!" Der Applaus fiel komplett aus, als Snape sich erhob, was neu war, allerdings war sein Aussehen komplett anders als bisher.

Er war noch dünner geworden und hatte schwarze Augenringe, die bezeugten, dass er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr wirklich ruhig und ausgiebig geschlafen hatte. Den Gryffindors war der Mund aufgefallen, als sie diese Nachricht hörten. Niemand von ihnen konnte glauben, dass der Mörder Dumbledores allen ernstens wieder unterrichten durfte.

„Ich bitte nun die Vertrauensschüler, die Erstklässler in die Schlafsäle zu führen. Achja, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley und Mr Longbottom. Darf ich sie noch kurz in meinem Büro sprechen?" fragte die Direktorin und als alle die Halle verlassen hatten gingen die drei mit McGonagall, Hagrid und Snape in das Büro des Direktors.

„Ich wurde heute in der Früh in einem Brief, den mir Fawkes brachte über Mr Potters Tod informiert. Er bat mich allerdings auch darum, dass wir ihn am Rande des verbotenen Waldes in Ihrer Anwesenheit verbrennen. Das ganze wird morgen Nachmittag stattfinden. Sie werden natürlich vom Unterricht freigestellt. Ich erwarte sie pünktlich um 15 Uhr bei Hagrids Hütte. Das wäre es." sprach die ehemalige Verwandlungsprofessorin mit Tränen in den Augen und schickte nun alle zu Bett.

Als sie beim Gryffindorturm ankamen gab jedoch Snape das erste Mal einen Ton von sich. „Mr Longbottom, ich würde sie bitten noch kurz mit mir zu kommen. Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, gute Nacht" schnarrte der langnäsige Professor mit den schwarzen fettigen Haaren, die wie ein Theatervorhang vor seinem Gesicht hangen und dieses noch mehr als sonst in eine geheimnisvolle und mystische Finsternis tauchten.

Als die beiden im Kerker ankamen versiegelte Snape den Kerker mit einem Schallschutzzauber und begann nun gequält freundlich zu sprechen. „Haben sie schon etwas wegen dem Trank herausgefunden, Mr Longbottom?"

„Ich habe fast alle Zutaten beisammen, allerdings fehlt mir die letzte Essenz und da weiß ich selber nicht mehr weiter. Bis jetzt sind die Zutaten eher recht einfach zusammenzustellen, allerdings ist die Wirkung extrem stark. Ein Tropfen von diesem Trank könnte Hagrid wieder beleben, einen normalen Menschen jedoch-" Neville brach ab, als plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit eine Stichflamme auftauchte und ein Fetzen Pergament herunterfiel.

„hat alles funktioniert? ich hoffe doch. bitte braut an dem trank weiter, mir geht es den umständen entsprechend gut und Snape, ich freue mich auf ein wieder sehen mit ihnen. Harry"

„Irgendwie ist sich Potter seiner Sache wohl sehr sicher. Hoffen wir, dass alles funktioniert. Nun gut Longbottom, geben sie mir morgen nach dem Unterricht die Liste, danach werde ich sehen ob ich auf die letzte Zutat komme. Gute Nacht"

Neville wandte sich erleichtert um und verließ das für ihn schreckliche Terrain und ging auf direktem Wege in den Gryffindorturm.

Der nächste Tag offenbarte die nächste Katastrophe. Als sie beim Frühstück ankamen, sahen sie gerade noch, wie eine Gruppe von Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors gespannt in den Tagespropheten glotzten. Als Hermine die Zeitung in den Händen hielt wussten auch sie, Ron und Neville was der Grund war. Die Schlagzeile war bezeichnend.

_ANGRIFF DER TODESSER_

_Wie uns ein führender Kobold der Zaubererbank Gringotts mitteilte, wurde gestern Nacht ein Angriff von einer Gruppe schwarzer Magier auf das Gebäude ausgeführt. Allerdings stahlen sie kein Geld und auch keine persönlichen Gegenstände. „Es dürfte nur zum Zweck der Spionage gedient haben."_

_Ein zweiter Angriff wurde auf die kleine Siedlung Little Whinging im Stadtteil Surrey ausgeübt worden. Die Todesser und vermutlich auch Riesen verwüsteten die Siedlung und verarbeiteten alles was sie fanden zu Kleinholz._

_Wir halten sie auf dem Laufenden und sobald wir mehr erfahren, berichten wir Ihnen mehr._

_Für den Tagespropheten_

_Luca Whiterive_

„Von Harrys Tod haben sie gar nichts geschrieben" stieß Ron heraus und brachte das zur Ansprache, was sich schon alle gedacht hatten. Alle hatten gehofft, eine Stellungnahme des Ministeriums zu bekommen.

Der Vormittag verging rasend schnell und nach dem Mittagessen fanden sich schon die dazu gerufenen zur Verbrennung Harrys Leichnams ein. Er hatte seinen Festumhang mit den Smaragden an, und hatte ein ruhiges Gesicht. Remus und Tonks waren nun auch noch gekommen, genauso wie Professor Flitwick. Es war eine traurige Angelegenheit und als Snape mit einem speziellen Zauber den Körper des Jungen in Flammen aufgehen ließ konnte nicht mal mehr Professor Flitwick seine Tränen zurückhalten. Snape und Neville versuchten so gut wie möglich mitzuspielen, um nicht alles auffliegen zu lassen.

Nach der Prozedur gingen sie alle wieder in die Schule mit Ausnahme Hagrids, der den Nachmittag alleine verbringen wollte.

Der Rest der Woche wurde von immer mehr Angriffen der Todesser überschattet und viele Schüler mussten durch den Tagespropheten erfahren, dass ihre Familienmitglieder oder sogar Ihre ganze restliche Familie ausgelöscht wurde.

Das Wochenende verbrachte das nun zu zweit verbliebene Duo mit Lernen und Flirten. „Ich finde es unfair, dass Snape Neville das ganze Wochenende nachsitzen lässt. So etwas kann er doch nicht machen? Und wieso hat ihn McGonagall wieder zurückgeholt. Nur weil Harry ihm vertraut hat, weiß Gott warum?" lies Ron seiner Wut freien Lauf.

„Sie wird schon ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben" versuchte Hermine ihren Freund zu beruhigen.

Unterdessen hatten sich Neville und Snape im Mädchenklo des zweiten Stocks eingefunden und warteten nun gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Harry hatte ihnen noch eine Notiz geschickt, dass er sie am Samstag gegen 2 Uhr nachmittags in dem WC treffen wollte. Gerade als Snape langsam unruhig wurde hörten sie plötzlich ein Zischen unter den Waschbecken und der Eingang zur Kammer wurde frei.

„Rutscht in der Röhre hinunter!" Mehr sprach die zischende Stimme nicht.

Neville fasste sich als erster ein Herz und rutschte in dem Rohr hinunter in Richtung der zischenden Stimme. Kurz nachdem die Fahrt geendet hatte und er sich neben die Gestalt in der Kapuze gestellt hatte tauchte auch Snape auf und putzte sich den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung.

„Folgt mir!" Zischte der vermummte und sie gingen durch einen Gang, an dem links und rechts immer mal wieder Kratzspuren zu sehen waren. Zum Schluss kamen sie genau vor einem großen Tor zum Stillstand, auf dem zwei Schlangen abgebildet waren.

„Aber, das ist doch nicht etwa-" stammelte Snape und Neville wurde schon wieder blass. Der Unbekannte ging allerdings nicht auf seine Begleiter ein, sondern zischte wieder etwas und plötzlich ging die Türe auf und sie betraten einen riesigen Raum, der irgendwie nach Verwesung stank, doch keiner der beiden Begleiter sah den Grund dafür.

Dafür hatte Harry aber schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden gesorgt, die Leiche fortzubringen was nur mit einem Kopfblasenzauber und einem speziellen Zauber möglich war, der eine Gestalt innerhalb von Sekunden zu Asche verbrannte.

„So, wie weit seid ihr mit dem Trank?" fragte der bisher Vermummte plötzlich wieder mit seiner normalen Stimme und nahm die Kapuze ab.

Sowohl Severus als auch Neville blieb der Atem weg. In der einen Woche musste irgendetwas geschehen sein, so sehr konnte sich jemand nicht in so kurzer Zeit verändern, da waren sich beide nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch sicher.

„Potter, was haben sie in Herrgotts Namen gemacht?" fragte nun ein aufgebrachter Snape, der noch immer diese Person vor sich musterte.

Vor dem Zaubertrankmeister stand ein lang gewachsener junger Mann mit muskulösem Oberkörper, einem eng anliegenden Anzug der seine Muskeln erst recht betonte, auf seinem Rücken zwei Langschwerter, befestigt mit wie es aussah speziellen Seilen, welche aus Elfenhand geformt worden waren, und somit nicht durchschnitten werden konnten. Weiters konnte man an seinem Gesicht Veränderungen wahrnehmen. Er hatte, so wie Snape bis vor ein paar Tagen, schwarze Ringe unter den Augen und hatte mehrere Narben im Gesicht, trotz allem fiel den beiden Neuankömmlingen die Kinnlade runter als sie die Haare sahen. Harry hatte schon immer eine ungebändigte Frisur, aber das was nun war konnte keiner mehr fassen. Die Haare waren in alle Richtungen abstehend und konnten nur von einem speziellen Stirnband gehalten werden, auf dem ein doppeltes G, umflogen von einem Drachen sichtbar war und die Haare hatten nun ein Misch-Masch aus rot und schwarz.

„Ich habe mich etwas verändert, Professor Snape. Aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich. Wurde ich verbrannt? Und wie sieht es nun mit dem Trank aus. Ich glaube nämlich aufgrund der Nachrichten aus der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt, dass Voldemort derzeit immer mehr versucht, auch andere Länder in den Kampf einzubeziehen."

„Also, Harry. Bei dem Trank sind wir bis jetzt gut vorangekommen" ein Seitenblick auf Snape bestätigte diese Aussage und die Kontaktlinsen konnte bei beiden die dunkelgrüne Aura sehen, allerdings war Harry kurz verwundert als er bei Snape einen eher ebenbürtigen Blick in Richtung Neville erkennen konnte „und deine Verbrennung hat am Tag nach deinem Tod stattgefunden. Aber woher weißt du den Rest?" endete nun Neville.

„Glaubt mir einfach, ich lese auch unter anderem die Times in letzter Zeit und wenn man diese Nachrichten mit unseren vergleicht, kommt mir ein böser Verdacht. Aber jetzt sehen wir mal weiter. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr diese Kammer für das Brauen des Trankes benutzen, sofern ihr ihn braucht. Er wird auch ab jetzt unser Treffpunkt. Ihr kommt über den Kerker auch hierher. Geht einfach nur zum Kamin und kitzelt ihn auf der rechten Seite, er wird zur Seite gehen und euch direkt in den Gang bringen. Zurück das gleiche Spiel, dort häng ein Bild vom Kerker. Kitzelt darin den Kamin und ihr kommt zurück" sprach der Mann mit der verrückten Haarfarbe komplett ruhig und ohne einer Gefühlsregung.

„Aber, aber. Woher weißt du das?" fragten nun die beiden anderen im Chor.

„Ich bin ein direkter Nachfahre Gryffindors, wie glaubt ihr bin ich so einfach hierher gekommen? Godric Gryffindor hat in seinem Versteck einen Zugang ins Schloss gemacht und als Parsel ist es mir möglich diese Kammer zu öffnen. Weiters kann ich jeden hier im Schloss die ganze Zeit überwachen." kam die Antwort.

Allerdings war dies nicht hundertprozentig die Wahrheit. Er konnte zwar von Gryffindor Castle aus die Räume und deren Struktur verändern allerdings war das betrachten der Leute und das Überwachen nur mit Hilfe der Karte möglich. ‚Was täte ich wohl ohne dich Dad' dachte er noch kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Gut das war es fürs erste. Haltet mich am laufenden. Das nächste Treffen findet, wenn nicht anders ausgemacht zu Halloween statt." waren die letzten Worte des Jungen bevor er die anderen beiden von Fawkes zurückbringen lies und selber mit einem ‚Plopp' verschwand.

„Neville, und wie war's?" fragten sofort Ron und Hermine als er hereinkam. Er sah geschafft aus, redete sich aber auf Snape aus. Seit es Harry nicht mehr gab, wurde so zusagen nach der Verbrennung das Trio neu besetzt. Allerdings wussten alle drei, dass ohne Harry etwas fehlte.

Aber auch Harry hatte nichts zu lachen. Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag entweder in einem der Kampfzimmer, der Kraftkammer, wie sollte man sonst die Kampfstile erlernen können, die Godric in seinen Büchern beschrieb oder der Bibliothek. Er war schon kurz vor dem Stoff der zu den UTZ's kommen würde, allerdings machte er sich auch immer Sorgen um die anderen.

Währenddessen hatte Voldemort alle Hände zu tun, um seine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte es nach langen Verhandlungen geschafft, endlich die Vampire auf seine Seite zu ziehen, allerdings musste er sehr hart um die Werwölfe kämpfen, da diese nach Greybacks Tod nun nicht mehr große Lust hatten, sich dem schwarzen Lord anzuschließen. Er versuchte sie mit allem zu überreden was er hatte. Aber es war, als würde er gegen eine Wand reden. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie war es in letzter Zeit für ihn nicht mehr so einfach gewesen.

Zuerst die freudige Nachricht, dass der Potter-Junge endlich kapiert hatte, wer der stärkere ist und dann auch noch die Erfolge bei der Razzia. Die Vermutung, dass Potter nur abgetaucht war hatte sich nicht bewahrheitet und für seine neu gefunden Todesser, die er nach der Imperius-Attacke auf das Ministerium hauptsächlich aus Willensschwachen Angestellten der höchsten Instanz in der britischen Zauberwelt gefunden hatte, konnte er auch gleich einen Angriffspunkt schaffen. Die ganze Siedlung durften sie auslöschen, und die Riesen waren auch wieder etwas sanfter, nach diesem Massaker.

Allerdings gab es seit dem Angriff nur Probleme. Viele hatten den Posten im Ministerium verloren, und versuchten nun verzweifelt, irgendwie zu Geld zu kommen. Dafür stahlen sie, wo es nur ging und versuchten dann das gestohlene Geld bei Gringotts umzutauschen. Mit dem Bahnbrechenden Erfolg, dass die Kobolde zwar alles geheim hielten, allerdings die Gefangenen festhielten. Also mussten wieder die restlichen britischen Todesser und auch leider ein paar Vampire, da die Schar der Todesser, des inneren Kreises, auf nicht mehr als 20 Leute zusammengeschrumpft war, einschreiten, und in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion die anderen retten. Allerdings brauchte er noch ein letztes Mal Glück, und er würde alle Smaragde aus dem Weg räumen.

Voldemort lachte in sich hinein. ‚Bald ist es endgültig zu Ende. Dann regiere ich endgültig ganz Britannien und hoffentlich in ein paar Wochen auch Frankreich. Und der Rest Europas sollte kein Problem mehr darstellen.' dachte sich der Lord und lachte das schrecklichste Lachen, dass er hatte.


	8. Die hektischen Monate

**A/N: Hi Leute. **

** Zunächst einmal die erste Mitteilung: Die Story hat ab dem nächsten Chap einen neuen Titel. Lautet: Harry Potter und der Kampf der Erben.**

**Zum zweiten: Bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt mir, was ihr von der FF haltet. Ich höre es auch gerne (is net ganz richtig, aber irgendwas muss ich ja schreiben) wenn jemand meint, die Story ist Mist. Ich wäre auch über Wünsche oder Anregungen erfreut. Die Fanfiction soll ja allen gefallen, und Details kann jeder einbringen. Aber egal. Jetzt erst mal viel Spass mit dem neuen Chap. Ich sag gleich, nichts für schwache Herzen! **

**7. Die hektischen Monate**

Der Herbst zog ins Land und das Leben an der Schule hatte sich weitestgehendst normalisiert. Im Gryffindorraum war auch wieder alles beim alten, sah man von der Tatsache ab, dass es noch immer häufig Todesfälle gab, die jeden Tag den einen oder anderen Schüler betrafen. Aber alles in allem war es eigentlich so wie immer. Oder doch nicht?

Das Trio lernte nun wie alle anderen eifrigst für die UTZe, jedoch gab es Anfang Oktober den ersten kleinen Schock für Hermine, als Neville sowohl in Verwandlung als auch in Kräuterkunde, sie bei weitem mit den Testergebnissen übertraf, und Ron fiel noch dazu auf, dass Neville von Tag zu Tag immer abgekämpfter wirkte. Wenn er ihn allerdings darauf ansprach, kam immer nur ein „keine Zeit" oder ein „das Lernen ist halt anstrengend für mich".

Allerdings war der Grund für seine Übermüdung die wöchentlichen Besuche in der Kammer, wo Harry ihm nun sein anerlerntes Wissen versuchte beizubringen. Die Bibliothek von Gryffindor, sowohl schwarz- als auch weißmagisch, war eine wahre Fundgrube und es gab noch ein weiteres Detail, warum Harry nun so hart trainierte

----- Flashback ------

Harry saß in der letzten Septemberwoche wieder vor einem Buch über Horcruxe, jedoch kurz bevor er es weglegen wollte sah er einen Absatz, der ihn in die Luft springen ließ.

„_Die Erschaffung der Hocruxe ist dunkelste ... Allerdings ist sowohl die Aufspürung als auch die Vernichtung dieser stark magischen Gegenstände nur sehr starken Magiern möglich. Das Aufspüren ist mit dem „Cruxisio" - Spruch möglich, die Vernichtung, sofern es ein sehr starkes Horcrux ist und somit jede andere Möglichkeit wegfäll, mit dem „magis corpus finis". Diese beiden Zauber schaffen es ein Horcrux auszulöschen._

Harry musste sich den Absatz drei Mal durchlesen bevor er fassen konnte, was in jenem drinnen stand. Er hatte zumindest einen Teil der Lösung. Nur wie weit ging dieser Zauber zum Aufspüren und wie sollte er dann das ganze Vernichtungsprozedere durchführen, so dass es keiner mitbekam?

Darum wollte sich der Junge aber erst später kümmern. Nun war es einmal wichtig, die Horcruxe zu finden. Er hatte zwar nur wenig Hoffnung aber als er im Zimmer stand probierte er den Zauber einfach einmal aus und zur großen Verwunderung des Jungen, schlug der Zauberstab an. ‚Na Spitze, wo befindet sich eigentlich dieses Schloss?' fragte sich der Junge noch bevor ihm die rettende Idee kam und er kurz „Henry" reif, bevor er seinen Hauselfen fragte, wo denn geographisch genau das Schloss liegt. „Wir befinden uns nördlich von John O' Groats an der Spitze Schottlands im Meer. Zumindest sieht es für die Muggel so aus, als ob diese Insel nur Meer wäre." sprach der Diener des Hauses wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Henry, hol mir bitte sofort Kreacher und Doby her. Und hol mir bitte meinen Reiseumhang und die Schwerter." befahl der Gryffindorerbe und der Hauself verschwand mit einem ‚Plopp'. Zwei Sekunden später knallte es noch einmal und die beiden Hauselfen kamen vor ihm zum stehen. „Kreacher und Dobby sind hier Harry Potter, Sir" sprach der ehemalige Hauself der Familie Malfoy.

„Ich habe wieder einen Auftrag für euch. Kreacher, du versuch bitte UNBEMERKT in der Umgebung der Muggel dich umzuhören, ob es einen Ort gibt, den jeder meidet. Du Dobby gehst bitte nach Hogwarts und versuchst ebenfalls unbemerkt den Gryffindor Neville Longbottom darüber zu informieren, dass ich ihn ab jetzt jedes Wochenende an unserem geheimen Treffpunkt sehen will."

„Sehr wohl Harry Potter, Sir" sprach Dobby sofort und starrte grimmig auf Kreacher, der gerade versuchte, Harry mit allen möglichen Schimpfwörtern zu belegen, die auf der Erde existierten.

„Kreacher! Du hast einen Befehl bekommen und nun führ ihn aus!" fuhr Harry nun Kreacher entnervt an.

„Kreacher wird für das Potter-Balg forschen gehen." sprach dieser und verschwand gleichzeitig mit Dobby.

Harry ging nun in die marmorierte Eingangshalle, die der mächtigen großen Halle den Rang locker ablaufen konnte, bezog seine Schwerter und seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg nach St. Mungos auf.

Als er dort ankam belegte er sich mit einem starken Unsichtbarkeitszauber und ging nun die Korridore entlang zu Ginnys Zimmer. Als er dort ankam sah er sie in ihrem Bett schlafend und es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz als er sie so daliegen sah.

‚Ich hoffe, du wirst bald wieder zu Kräften kommen mein Engel und dein Gedächtnis zurückgewinnen. Ich kann ohne dir einfach nicht leben. Halte noch ein bisschen durch, bald hast du es geschafft' sprach Harry in Gedanken und versuchte dabei die Tränen aufzuhalten, die ihm die Wangen lautlos hinunterglitten. Nach einer Ewigkeit machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, allerdings stattete er vorher noch unsichtbar Hogwarts einen Besuch ab. Mittlerweile war es Abend und mit ein bisschen Glück hätte Neville gerade Zeit für ihn.

Als er in Hogsmead ankam, machte er sich direkt auf den Weg in die heulende Hütte und von dort Richtung Hogwarts. Die Auroren konnten ihn Gott sei Dank am Eingang nicht sehen und so glitt er vorsichtig und lautlos in das Schloss. Nach kurzem Weg sah er plötzlich Neville am Gang herumstreifen, alleine und ohne Begleitung. Harry holte ihn sich heran und fragte ihn, ob Dobby ihm schon die Nachricht bestellt hätte. Als Neville bejahte, erklärte Harry ihm, was er vorhatte.

---- Flashback Ende ----

Mitte Oktober, Harry war gerade wieder aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt stand plötzlich Kreacher vor ihm und berichtete ihm, dass es einen Art Stollen gäbe, den jeder Muggel dort mied. Während er dies berichtete schimpfte er aber immer weiter über Harry bis dem der Kragen platzte, und Kreacher mit lautem Gebrüll sofort nach Hogwarts schickte und ihm verbot, nur irgendwem etwas davon zu berichten.

Inzwischen hatte er sich in der Muggelwelt auch wieder ein bisschen eingelebt und hatte sich eine Dachwohnung in London genommen, um auch wieder ein bisschen unter Leute zu kommen, die ihn nicht kannten. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch, weil ihm eines Tages langweilig war den Führerschein gemacht und hatte diesen in nur einer Woche bestanden. Er wusste zwar nicht ob er ihn jemals brauchen würde, aber besser er war etwas abgelenkt, als er würde noch verrückt werden.

Eine Woche vor Halloween glaubte Harry allerdings, er sähe nicht richtig, als er von einem Angriff auf ein französisches Dorf sowohl in der Muggel-, als auch in der Zaubererzeitung las.

Sie hatten einen Haufen Muggel umgebracht und das Dorf dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Nun hatte es Voldemort also doch geschafft, in Frankreich seine Macht auszubauen. Das schlimmste war eingetreten. Nun dürfte es Voldemort doch noch geschafft haben, neue Rekruten zu sammeln, da im Tagesprophet die Rede von mehreren hundert Todessern die Rede war. Wahrscheinlich waren nun auch Franzosen unter den Todessern. Das französische Ministerium hatte schon kapituliert und alle Beamten waren geflohen. Somit konnte Voldemort nun alles machen was er wollte.

Dies bestärkte Harry, zwei Tage vor Halloween nun doch zu diesem Stollen zu gehen und mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als er allerdings den Stollen betrat, fiel ihm auf, dass irgendetwas magisches hier war. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es trieb ihm die Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er zog sicherheitshalber den Zauberstab und versicherte sich, dass seine Schwerter am Rücken griffbereit lagen, um im Notfall auch ohne Zauberstab schnell genug angreifen zu können. Es wurde immer dunkler, je weiter er in die Höhle eintrat und nach kurzer Zeit konnte er nichts mehr erkennen außer einen kleinen Lichtkegel dein sein Zauberstab durch den Lumos-Zauber hergab. Er kam nun vor eine Wand und besah sich diese genauer. Es schien eine ähnliche Mauer zu sein wie jene, die er schon im Juni vor sich gehabt hatte, als er mit Dumbledore in der Höhle in Südengland war. Er musste in dem Moment als er an Dumbledore dacht kurz schlucken und holte dann eines seiner Schwerter heraus, Er schnitt sich in den Finger und liess das Blut an die Wand tropfen. Es gab einen gleißenden Lichtstrahl und die Wand öffnete sich aber was er dahinter fand ließ Harry erschaudern.

Vor ihm befand sich ein Raum mit hunderten von riesigen Schlangen. Die Anführerin dieser war eine fast 5 Meter lange Königskobra die sofort Harry angiftete, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Tötet den Eindringling, er hat hier nichts verloren" sprach die Herrin und die anderen wollten schon beginnen als Harry seinen Mund öffnete und aggressiv konterte „Probiert es, und ihr werdet den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben."

Sofort wurde der Angriff zurückgenommen und Harry gebeten, in die Mitte zu kommen.

„Was ist euer Begehren junger Mann, diese Höhle wurde seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten und wir bewachen den Gegenstand eines netten und freundlichen Zauberers, der uns hier untergebracht hat."

„Euer netter Zauberer ist einer der gefürchtetsten Zauberer auf diesem Planeten und bringt während wir hier reden viele unschuldige Leute um!" erklärte Harry und versuchte dabei, die Fassung zu behalten.

„Aus welchem Beweggrund sollten wir dir glauben, Fremder? Kannst du uns Beweise dafür liefern?" sprach die Anführerin.

„Er hat meine Freundin fast getötet und ihr das Gedächtnis zerstört und ist gerade dabei jeden meiner Freunde zu töten" versuchte Harry ohne stockender Stimme herauszubringen, da ihm die Stimme fast versagte vor lauter Tränen.

„Wir wollen dir helfen, junger Freund. Nachdem du unsere Sprache sprichst und ehrlich bist werden wir dich nicht fressen und dir auch noch den Gegenstand geben, der hier bei uns versteckt ist. Niemand kann ihn aber angreifen." begann nun eine kleiner Viper zu ihm zu sprechen,

„Das muss ich auch nicht. Seht her!" sprach der junge Mann nahm den Zauberstab und zielte auf den Gegenstand der auf der Rückseite in einem Mauervorsprung stand.

„Magis corpus finis!" rief der junge Mann mit all seinem Hass gebündelt und liess den blitzhellen Strahl auf den Kelch schiessen. Es dürfte der Kelch Huffelpuffs gewesen sein, es wäre nachher nicht mehr zu erkennen gewesen. Der Strahl traf den Behälter und mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerschoss das Keramikgefäß in tausende Stückchen.

„Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe. Ich werde euch bald wieder besuchen." sprach der nun etwas Erleichterte.

„Es war uns eine Ehre, junger Reisender. Schafft Ordnung in dieser Welt und helft allen Unschuldigen" sprach die Anführerin und daraufhin verließ Harry wieder die Höhle.

Als er wieder in Gryffindor Castle war fiel er vor Glück auf den Boden und ging noch einmal alles durch.

Das Tagebuch, der Ring, das Amulett und nun der Kelch. Jetzt konnten es nur mehr 2 Gegenstände sein, wobei einer sehr sicher Voldemorts Schlange Nagini war. Aber was war der letzte Gegenstand?

Zwei Tage später wachte Harry in der Früh auf und wusste zuerst nicht was los war. Ein lauter Ruf hatte ihn geweckt. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und konnte erkennen das es schon zwei Uhr war. Er suchte den Ausgangspunkt des Geschreis und konnte das Bild von Dumbledore erkennen, der verzweifelt versuchte, Harry munter zu bekommen.

„Harry, Hogwarts wird gerade von einer Horde Todesser angegriffen. Alle Lehrer sind damit beschäftigt sie zurückzuhalten nur sind es zu viele. Hilf Ihnen, sie schaffen es nicht!" flehte der ehemalige Schulleiter. Harry hörte aber nicht mehr zu. Er rannte sofort in den Trainingsraum, holte seinen Feuerblitz, zwei Langschwerter und wies Fawkes an, sofort nach Hogwarts zu fliegen und den Lehrern zu helfen.

Kaum war Fawkes weg apparierte Harry, eingekleidet in seinen schwarzen Umhang, der nun auch noch einen roten Drachen auf den Rücken gestickt hatte, inklusive seinem Feuerblitz nach Hogsmade und flog Richtung Hogwarts, allerdings mit einem sehr alten Disillusionierungs-Zauber unsichtbar gemacht, der sogar Moody austricksen konnte. Als er dem Schloss näher kam sah er schon das das Schloss mehrere große Risse in den Mauern aufwies und dass nicht nur Todesser sondern auch noch Riesen unter ihnen waren. Harry flog sofort auf die Riesen zu, zog sein erstes Langschwert und schaffte es mit zwei Hieben auf die Hälse der Riesen, diese zu enthaupten.

Keiner konnte sehen, warum die Riesen plötzlich geköpft wurden und das ganze wurde noch verrückter als plötzlich mitten aus der Luft mehrere Lila Strahlen geschossen kamen und die restlichen Riesen im Genick traf, worauf diese mitten in der Bewegung tot umfielen.

Nun waren da nur mehr Todesser, allerdings mehrere hundert. Der junge Gryffindor stieg von seinem Feuerblitz herunter und besah sich die Lage. Dumbledore hatte nicht übertrieben, es sah wirklich schlecht aus. Allerdings hatte Hogwarts nun einen unsichtbaren Helfer bekommen. Gerade als er zu Hermine und Ron blickte sah er wie die beiden sich Rücken an Rücken mit vier Todessern abkämpften, allerdings war nicht ersichtlich, wer stärker war. Genau in dem Moment als er wegsehen wollte sah er, wie sich ein Todesser vorbereitete und als er mit „Ava-„ den Todesfluch beginnen wollte zeigte Harry mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf diesen und mit einem kurzen, unausgesprochenen Expelliarmus riss es den Todesser vom Boden und er flog mehrere Meter nach hinten. Gleichzeitig versuchte er, einen riesigen Schild um die Bewacher von Hogwarts zu errichten, um dieses fürs erste zu schützen. Als dann aber immer mehr Todesser auftauchten, wurde es Harry zu bunt. Er beschwor in Windeseile wieder ein Anti-Disapparier Feld und begann nun alle Zaubersprüche abzufeuern, die er nur kannte. Sein Zauberstab und seine Hand wurden nur mehr erleuchtet durch Flüche die im Sekundentakt diese verließen und ständig auf Todesser schossen. Durch das hohe Tempo bemerkte Harry allerdings nicht wie sich hinter ihm jemand annäherte.

Die Person hinter ihm sprach etwas auf französisch und Harry wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er wieder sichtbar war. Er drehte sich am Stand um und schoss einen „brutalen" Sectumsempra Fluch direkt auf die Körpermitte seines Gegners ab. Dieser wurde in zwei Hälften gespaltet. Harry drehte sich sofort am Stand um, und fing nun an wie eine Rakete wieder Flüche abzuschiessen. Fawkes flog unterdessen durch die Menge und versuchte so gut wie möglich die Flüche durch seine Magie abzuwenden oder zu verschlingen.

Nach mehr als einer halben Stunde schoss Harry den letzten Fesselfluch aus und besah sich das katastrophale Bild. Es lagen viele Auroren und auch die Professoren Flitwick und Tonks auf dem Boden, allerdings sah man aufgrund ihrer Atembewegungen, dass sie noch lebten. Snape und Neville standen mitten im Feld, Snape mit einer klaffenden Wunde an der Seite und Neville wie es aussah mit einem gebrochenen Fuß. Aber sonst ging es allen gut, sofern man das als solches bezeichnen konnte.

Harry rief Fawkes mit einem Pfiff und schickte ihm schnell einen wichtigen Gedanken. Durch den Pfiff waren aber alle anderen auch auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und jeder versuchte mit dem schwarzgekleideten Retter in der Not zu sprechen. Dieser sprach allerdings nur den noch sehr abgekämpften Remus an.

„Halten sie sich an dem Phönix fest und kommen sie mit mir. An alle anderen, ein schönes Halloween." und mit diesen Worten apparierte Harry ohne auf die anderen zu achten, nachdem er sein Schild erlöschen ließ direkt nach Gryffindor Castle. Er war gerade dabei sich den Umhang über den Kopf zu ziehen als Fawkes mit einem Schrei auftauchte und den verwirrten Remus am Boden absetzte.

„Wer bist du?" fragte der Lehrer sofort und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Accio Zauberstab" rief der noch immer verhüllte und der Zauberstab flog direkt in seine Hand.

Nach diesem Vorgehen zog Harry die Kapuze von seinem Kopf, nachdem er nun den Umhang nicht ablegen konnte, und sah den Werwolf und besten Freund seines Vaters direkt in die Augen.

„Merlins Bart, Harry! Du lebst! Aber wie siehst du aus!" stöhnte Lupin auf, als er den Unbekannten erkannte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Remus, aber ich muss mit dir reden. Es gibt einiges zu tun und ich werde dich dafür brauchen. Es geht um Sirius und um die Zukunft der Welt." sprach Harry noch und begann die ganze Historie zu erzählen.

Unterdessen wurden in Hogwarts die verletzten Schüler und Lehrer verarztet und McGonagall verschwand in ihr Büro, um mit Dumbledore zu reden.

Neville und Snape hatten von Fawkes den Auftrag bekommen, um Mitternacht in der Kammer aufzutauchen, um sich mit Harry zu treffen. Die beiden waren mit dem Trank fast fertig. Er würde eine Woche vor Weihnachten fertig werden. Alles funktionierte, wie es sollte. Beide waren jeweils auf den anderen Stolz und Neville und Snape waren nun schon fast zu Freunden geworden. Obwohl es am Anfang Probleme gab, rauften sich die beiden immer besser zusammen und konnten immer besser miteinander.

Ron und Hermine saßen allerdings im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und rätselten genau so wie alle anderen, wer der unbekannte Kämpfer war.

„Es muss ein unheimlich mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein. Er hatte die Flüche unausgesprochen und sowohl mit als auch ohne Zauberstab mit so einer Kraft abgefeuert, dass man nicht mehr kämpfen konnte." sprach die braunhaarige Freundin von Ron, der darauf nur erwidern konnte „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste hätte ich gesagt, dass es Dumbledore war. Nur viel jünger"

Unterdessen war Voldemort in Rage geraten, als seine Todesser in seinem französischen Versteck apparierten und ihm ängstlich berichteten dass viele von ihnen getötet wurden und die Riesen auch alle vernichtet waren.

„Wer ist so stark und schafft es alleine, mehr als 300 Todesser und 5 Riesen zu vernichten.?" fragte sich nun der Lord laut und keiner wagte es, ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Verschwindet aus meinen Augen!" rief der dunkelste aller Magier nun und wurde alleine gelassen. Allerdings war er noch immer damit beschäftigt zu überlegen, wer so viel Macht haben konnte.

Harry und Remus saßen nun im kleineren Strategiezimmer von Gryffindor Castle und waren gerade fertig mit Reden. Unter anderem war Remus bis jetzt der einzige der wusste, dass die Haarfarbe und die allgemeine äußere Erscheinung wahrscheinlich durch das Stirnband Gryffindors verursacht wurde.

„Aber wieso der Selbstmord?" fragte nun Remus.

„Ich musste Voldemort klarmachen, dass er uneingeschränkt herrschen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nun schon krampfhaft versucht herauszufinden, wer diese Person war, die sein Heer so dezimiert hat." antwortete Harry und fing nun an seinen Plan wegen Sirius zu erklären.

Nach diesem Angriff geschah nichts mehr, was Harry noch mehr Kopfweh bereitete. Er trainierte weiterhin Flüche und noch viel mehr Schilde, da sein Schild in Hogwarts nur ein aufgeblasener Protego-Schild war und dieser nun nicht wirklich gerade sehr stabil war. Snape war nun schon befreit, Neville hatte allerdings noch immer sein Kampf-Training mit Harry, da dieser während des Angriffs gesehen hatte, dass Neville noch zu langsam reagierte. Er machte mit ihm Meditationsübungen und versuchte ihm beizubringen, sich schneller zu bewegen.

Unterdessen schmiedeten Remus und Harry den Plan Sirius zu befreien. Harry wusste durch ein privates Buch von Godric, wie Harry ihn schon insgeheim nannte, dass der Bogen des Todes Leute zwar verschlang, diese aber durch den starken Wunsch nach dieser Person und viel Liebe wieder frei gab. Zwar nicht unversehrt und gesund, aber auf jeden Fall lebendig. Der Bogen wurde früher für schwarze Magier verwendet, anstatt sie umzubringen.

In der Woche vor Weihnachten machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Harry hatte beide unsichtbar gemacht, und somit begaben sie sich nach Betriebsschluss ins Ministerium und gingen Schnurstracks in die Abteilung, wobei Harry Augenhilfen wieder ihre volle Stärke ausspielen konnten, als sie im Raum mit den vielen Türen ihrem Besitzer sofort zeigten, wo er hinmusste.

Sie stiegen die Steinstufen hinab und stellten sich genau vor den Bogen. Beiden war es mulmig zumute, da man diesen Vorgang nur einmal durchführen konnte. Sie konzentrierten sich beide auf ein Erlebnis, dass sie mit Sirius verband und Harry dachte noch daran, was er alles mit seinem Paten machen wollte. Plötzlich kam ein Sturm vor dem Tor auf, dieser wurde immer stärker, allerdings tauchte kein Sirius auf. Harry dachte immer fester daran und als der Wind so stark wurde und der Vorhang begann, sich im Wind zu Wellen, nach kurzer Zeit aber wieder aufhörte, sich zu bewegen ergriff den mutigen Erben Gryffindors die Panik und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

„Bitte Sirius, du darfst nicht ewig verschwunden sein. Ich brauche dich. Ich habe ausser dir und Remus niemanden mehr. Bitte, komm zu mir zurück" dachte sich Harry und die Tränen flossen immer schneller seine Wangen hinunter. Nach einem hellen Blitz und einem Knall flog plötzlich ein Körper durch den Bogen direkt auf die beiden zu.

Die beiden Zauberer wurden von dem Körper getroffen und alle drei fielen zu Boden. Der Sturm hörte so schnell auf wie er begonnen hatte und nun sah Harry, wer da vor ihm lag. Sein Pate, schwer atmend und wie es aussah sehr geschwächt.

„Sirius, Sirius hörst du mich. Ich bins, Harry!" sprach der junge Mann und hob sofort die Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Ich lebe ja noch oder?" stöhnte ein erschöpfter Sirius und Harry lies nun allen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Heulend warf er sich seinem Paten um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich, als ob er Angst hätte, wenn er ihn loslassen würde er wieder verschwinden würde.

„Harry wir sollten schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Wir haben sicher alle Alarme ausgelöst mit dieser Aktion!" rief Remus und noch bevor Harry schon wieder unsichtbar nach Fawkes rufen konnte, flogen die Türen auf und eine Horde Auroren stürmten in die Halle. Remus packte Sirius am Arm und mit Fawkes Hilfe flüchteten die Drei keine Sekunde zu früh vor den herannahenden Flüchen.

Die darauffolgende Woche waren Harry und Sirius damit beschäftigt die Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten. Zwei Mal kam auch Remus vorbei und die ganze Runde wurde sehr lustig, als Remus begann, über seine Schüler zu schimpfen. „Und da meint Ron tatsächlich, dass er mich in einem Duell schlagen könnte. Ich glaube es nicht, der Typ nimmt sich seit er Hermine hat immer wichtiger." schimpfte der DaDA Lehrer gerade als plötzlich Fawkes auftauchte und Remus mitteilte, dass er schon gesucht wurde. Er verabschiedete sich und Fawkes brachte ihn sofort zurück.

Am ersten Weihnachtstag begaben sich die Weasleys mit Hermine und Neville nach St. Mungos, um Weihnachten mit Ginny zu feiern. Als sie allerdings ankamen, tauchte auch Snape auf und hielt drei Ampullen, mit einer rosanen Flüssigkeit gefüllt in der Hand.

„Mr Longbottom, ich glaube wir können beginnen. Zuerst ihre Eltern?" fragte der Zaubertranklehrer ernst und Neville nickte ihm zu.

Die beiden gingen an das Bett seiner Eltern und gerade als Mrs Longbottom den Raum betrat tranken ihr Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter den Trank. Zuerst verkrampften sie sich und alle im Raum anwesenden hielten den Atem an.

Nach einem kurzen Schrei öffneten die beiden ihre Augen und hatten plötzlich wieder ein Glitzern in den Augen.

„Wo sind wir?" fragten die beiden im Chor und sahen zu Neville und dann zu Mrs Longbottom.

„Mum, Dad, ..." stammelte Neville unter Tränen und warf sich seiner Mutter um den Hals und schluchzte vor Freude.

„Neville? Was ist passiert und wieso liegen wir hier?" fragte seine Mutter und war nun auch den Tränen nahe.

„Ich glaube das erläutern wir etwas später. Mr Longbottom, wir haben noch einen Auftrag." sprach nun Severus und der überglückliche Neville wand sich um und ging mit Snape zu Ginnys Bett.

„Wer sind sie beide?" fragte Ginny leicht nervös.

„Wir sind zwei fremde Heiler und wollen dir einen Trank geben, damit du dich wieder an alles erinnern kannst" ertönte Snapes ölige Stimme so freundlich, wie sie keiner kannte.

Als sie Ginny den Trank eingeflösst hatten begann diese so wie schon vorher die beiden Auroren sich zu verkrampfen. Allerdings hörte dieser Zustand nicht auf, die Krämpfe wurden zwar immer stärker allerdings ging der Herzschlag immer weiter bergab und plötzlich ertönten zwei Sirenen, die sofort vier Heiler auf den Plan riefen.

Alle mussten entsetzt zusehen, wie Ginnys Herzschlag und immer weiter gegen null ging. „Wir haben das Kristallpulver vergessen!" schrie Neville panisch. „Der Trank ist viel zu stark, das wird sie nicht überleben"

Snape und Neville hatten komplett weisse Gesichter und starrten entsetzt auf die Geräte, die nun immer schneller fiepten und rote Funken sprühten.

Gleichzeitig waren gerade Sirius und Harry fertig angezogen und machten sich bereit, in den Fuchsbau zu reisen. Aber gerade als sie die Reiseumhänge um hatten schoss Fawkes in die Eingangshalle und schrie drei Mal auf. Harry wurde sofort käseweiss im Gesicht und packte Sirius an der Hand. Eine Sekunde später landeten sie mit einem Knall in St. Mungos und der Unbekannt Retter Hogwarts sprintete in einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit, seinen Paten an der Hand hinterherschleifend die Gänge entlang.

Alle Gesichter drehten sich zu ihm um als er durch die Türe schoss und zu Ginnys Bett eilte. Allerdings konnten er nur mehr schwarze Funken über dem Gerät sehen.

_**Und die Anzeige für den Herzschlag zeigte Null.**_

* * *

Alle Freude und Kraft schwand aus Harrys Körper, sein einziger Strohhalm in seinem Leben lag vor ihm in einem Bett und hatte gerade den einzigen Versuch, wieder so zu werden wie sie einmal war nicht mehr überlebt. Sirius nahm die Kapuze genauso wie Harry ab und er stützte Harry, der Probleme hatte, selber zu stehen.

„Lassen wir ihn jetzt einmal alleine" kam die bellende Stimme von Harrys Paten und die ganze Mannschaft mit Ausnahme von Neville und Snape verließen den Raum.

„Was ist hier passiert? Was ist schief gegangen? Kann mir das bitte einer von euch erklären?" fragte Harry unter Tränen und der Schmerz der zuerst nur in seinem Herz war wurde immer stärker und floss nun unaufhaltsam in seinem ganzen Körper herum.

Neville traute sich nicht, in das Gesicht des Trauernden zu sehen. „Harry, wir haben eine Zutat ver-... " „vergessen, und es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Potter. Wenn ich ihnen irgendwie helfen kann, dann sagen sie es." und mit diesen Worten verschwanden auch diese beiden. In dem Raum waren jetzt nur mehr Harry, Ginny Mr. und Mrs Longbottom.

„Harry, ich weiss es wird dir nicht viel helfen, aber du darfst nicht aufgeben. Vertraue uns beiden einfach. Wir haben uns früher sehr gut mit deinen Eltern verstanden und haben auch noch miterleben müssen, als sie starben. Gib dich nicht auf und verfolge dein Ziel. Hör auf das was dir deine Lehrer gesagt haben und befolge jeden weisen Rat. Du wirst sehen es wird dir helfen." sprach Nevilles Mutter.

Unterdessen gab es am Gang einen Tumult der nicht nur alle Heiler sondern zum Schluss noch drei Auroren auf den Plan rief. Molly und Arthur waren zusammengebrochen, als sie auf den Gang kamen. Sirius und Snape gerieten sich sofort in die Haare als sie sich sahen und das Hogwartstrio inklusive den Zwillingen, Bill und Fleur und Charlie versuchten das ganze mit Hilfe der Heiler etwas zu entschärfen. Und Remus saß zerstreut am Boden. Als dann aber Sirius und Severus begannen, die Zauberstäbe zu ziehen wurde es einem Heiler und einer Pflegerin zu bunt und sie holten drei Auroren aus den Hochsicherheitsstationen. Diese brachten wieder etwas Ruhe in den „Krieg".

„Wir müssen abwarten was jetzt passiert. Wir sollten auf keinen Fall Harry stören. Er hat sich mehr für Ginny eingesetzt als sonst wer. Er hat einen Selbstmord vorgetäuscht, hat trainiert bis zum umfallen, ist über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hat Jahrelange Feindschaft" Remus blickte zu Snape hinüber „beendet, er hat sogar seinen besten Freunden vorspielen müssen, dass es ihn nicht gibt und dann hat er es auch noch geschafft, Sirius zurück ins Leben zu holen. Er ist der einzige der meiner Meinung nach wirklich alles für sie gegeben hat."

‚Ginny, was soll ich bloß tun, ich liebe dich doch' sprach der Freund der Rothaarigen und brach dann weinend mit seinen Lippen auf ihren, tränenüberströmt zusammen, gerade als die Tür aufging und die Gruppe vorsichtig hereinlugte. Und da geschah es auch.

Harrys und Ginnys Haare begannen plötzlich rot und gelb zu brennen, die beiden umgab eine Kuppel aus gold-rotem Licht und beide begannen über dem Bett zu schweben. Alle Beteiligten, sogar der sonst so bodenständige Moody standen geschockt da und betrachtete dieses einmalige Spektakel. Noch immer küssend öffnete Ginny vorsichtig ihre Augen und auch Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand das pure Leben mit einer Nadel in die Venen injizieren. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah direkt in die braunen Augen seiner Freundin, die ihn glücklich anstrahlte.

„Ich bin wieder ich, Harry. Ich bi-" Weiter kam die rothaarige 16-jährige nicht mehr, da Harry sie schon inniglich küsste und einmal versuchte, seiner Magie, die in seinen Händen schon richtig kribbelte mal freien Lauf zu lassen und stellte sich vor, die Fingerkuppen würden sich öffnen. Wie wenn sie wirklich offen wären schossen rote, braune und grüne Strahlen aus seinen Fingern und verbreiteten eine Wärme und Ruhe in der Umgebung, sodass auch die Zuschauer sich automatisch wohler fühlten und dem Spektakel gespannt zusahen. Nach locker zehn Minuten gleiteten Harry und Ginny vorsichtig wieder gen Boden und landeten nebeneinander in ihrem Bett.

„Harry, würdest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?" kam die vorsichtige Frage von Ginny.

„Naja, sofern es die Heiler erlauben gerne. Aber ich glaube, dass-" weiter kam er nicht weil er von einem Heiler unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich glaube Mr Potter, wenn sie mir versprechen das sie weiter auf Miss Weasley aufpassen und sie ihr noch etwas Ruhe verschaffen können durch ihre Anwesenheit können wir sie ja möglicherweise auch mit einer Sonderausnahme heute noch entlassen. Mr Longbottom jr., ihre Eltern werden noch zwei Wochen bei uns bleiben, um in die heutige Welt eingewiesen zu werden. Allerdings haben wir noch zwei Anliegen an Sie und eine davon ist auch an Mr Snape gerichtet. Wir würden sie gerne, sofern sie nichts dagegen haben, in unser Forschungsteam für Heiltränke aufnehmen, natürlich nach Abschluss dieses Schuljahres. Dann können sie mit Fördermitteln und mit bester Unterstützung weiterforschen. Natürlich nur wenn sie wollen. Und Mr Longbottom, wir werden ihnen, sofern ihre Eltern damit einverstanden sind, dieses Zimmer etwas anders einrichten und die Ferien bei ihren Eltern verbringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich viel zu Erzählen haben." schloss der Heiler seinen Vortrag und sah nun alle an.

Snapes Gesicht zierte das erste Mal ein ehrliches Lächeln und Neville hatte gegen Ende der Ansprache schon angefangen vor lauter Glück zu weinen und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Ron, der als erster wieder die Kontrolle über seine Stimme hatte, grinste und meinte nur „So sentimental kenn ich dich ja gar nicht Nev" worauf der Knoten des Schweigens zerbrach und alle begannen, lauthals zu lachen. Nach einer Abschlussuntersuchung der eben Geheilten wurde Ginny entlassen und der große Pulk verabschiedete sich von der nun wieder vereinten Aurorenfamilie.

Gerade als Harry als letzter mit Ginny im Arm das Zimmer verlassen wollte drehte er sich noch einmal zu den Longbottoms um.

„Danke Mrs Longbottom für ihre Hilfe, sie haben dazu beigetragen, das ich wieder glücklich bin." bedankte sich Harry noch einmal aufrichtig bei Nevs Mutter.

„Keine Umstände. Du bist der Sohn unserer besten Freunde und da hilft man gerne. Und bitte nenn mich Alice, Mrs Longbottom macht mich noch älter als ich eh schon bin." entkam es der angesprochenen und entließ in mit einem milden Lächeln in seine Weihnachtsferien.

„So jetzt aber alle in den Fuchsbau, es gibt etwas zu feiern. Diese Nacht soll die schönste werden, die ihr je erlebt habt" riefen Fred und George und unter leisem Jubel begaben sich alle in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses.

Bevor allerdings Molly noch anfangen konnte, Ginny zum Kamin zu bringen, als alle apparierten, grinste Harry ihr zu, teilte ihr mit sie könne schon gehen und verschwand mit einem kurzen Plopp, ohne dabei jedoch Ginny zu vergessen.

Als alle im Fuchsbau waren, sah sich Arthur um und genau so wie bei Remus, Sirius George und Fred umspielte auch seinen Mund ein Lächeln.

Arthur und Remus drehten sich gleichzeitig zu Sirius um der nicht wusste wie ihm geschah und dann folgten acht Wörter, die endgültig alle zum Brüllen brachten.

„Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf dein Patenkind!" stießen die beiden hervor und sogar Mrs Weasley stimmte danach in das Gelächter ein.

Die Party wurde auf den nächsten Tag beim Geschenke überreichen verschoben und alle begaben sich zu Bett, allerdings mit Umstrukturierungen, denen Molly allerdings nichts entgegensetzen konnten. Sirius und Remus verabschiedeten sich in Remus Wohnung, da Tonks schon auf die beiden wartete, wie Remus die ganze Zeit predigte, Fleur und Bill verzogen sich in Rons Zimmer, Fred und George in ihr ehemaliges Schlafgemach und Ron verschwand mit Hermine ins bisherige Mädchenzimmer. Zum Schluss waren da nur mehr Severus, Mad-Eye und Charlie, die sich alle Feldbetten heraufbeschworen und es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten.

Zeitgleich, viele Kilometer entfernt, wurde Dumbledore nach der Ankunft des Erben Godrics gebeten, heute nicht mehr aufzutauchen und Henry, der Hauself wurde gebeten, mit Hilfe aller Hauselfen des Gryffindor Anwesens, bis morgen ein Riesen-Frühstück im Fuchsbau zu kreieren, allerdings unter der Voraussetzung, dass wenn ihn jemand dabei stören sollte oder ihn daran hinderte, er befugt sei, diese Person ausser Betrieb zu setzen bis das Frühstück fertig sei.

Der Hauself versprach dies zu tun und verschwand mit seinen Kollegen aus dem ganzen Schloss in die Behausung der Weasleys. Harry pfiff nach Fawkes und teilte seinem Begleiter mit, dass er den Fuchsbau bewachen sollte und sofort Alarm schlagen sollte, sobald etwas gefährliches geschehen würde. Nach einem kurzen Aufschrei verschwand er mit einer Stichflamme.

Daraufhin wandte er sich seiner Freundin zu und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„So mein kleiner Engel, jetzt holen wir mal die letzten Monate nach. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe." sprach der Hausherr und beförderte sie direkt in sein Bett. Er folgte ihr und sie küssten sich inniglich.

„Ich mach mich noch kurz frisch, ziehe mich um und dann komme ich wieder zu dir, OK?" keuchte Ginny nach einem besonders langen, zärtlichen Kuss und versuchte sich aus dem riesigen Bett herauszukämpfen.

Diese Gelegenheit packte Harry beim Schopf und schaffte es mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, nicht nur den Kamin so einzustellen, dass er ein romantisches Licht abgab sondern positionierte auch Kerzen am Boden zur Form eines Herz und entzündete diese. Weiters zog er sich schon aus und ging Ginny nach ins Badezimmer.

Sie war gerade fertig geworden, und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet als Harry eintrat und sie wieder auf die Arme nahm. Er trug sie ins Zimmer und Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen, als sie diese wunderschöne Athmosphäre zu Augen bekam. Die beiden Verliebten krochen sich noch immer küssend ins gemeinsame Bett und Harry war nach einer gewissen Zeit froh, dass keiner in dem Schloss war ausser ihnen. Sonst gäbe es wahrscheinlich ziemlich peinliche Fragen zu beantworten, da der Geräuschpegel im großen Schlafzimmer immer weiter anstieg.

Was mit harmlosen Küssen begonnen hatte, wurde ohne dem Willen der beiden zu einer noch schöneren Fortsetzung der Nacht im Fuchsbau, allerdings ohne der Angst, am nächsten Morgen von Molly aufgeweckt zu werden und so ließen beide nach sehr intimen kuscheln auch die letzten Zweifel beiseite und fielen immer weiter in die Tiefen der Liebe.

„Das war das schönste, was ich je erlebt habe" stöhnte ein erschöpfter Harry kurz vor Sonnenaufgang

„Das werde ich nie vergessen, ich liebe dich Harry". antwortete eine nicht minder erschöpfte Ginny.

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny, und es war wirklich unvergesslich." entkam es noch Harrys Mund bevor die beiden sich küssend auf die Seite drehten, und sich noch einmal zusammenkuschelten und friedlich einschliefen.

Allerdings ging es nicht nur im Hause Potter etwas stürmischer zu. Im Fuchsbau wurden ganz zufälligerweise kurz vor ausmachen der Lichter zwei Schallschutzzauber gesprochen, damit nicht jeder mitbekommen sollte, was in dem Zimmer unter dem Dachboden und im ersten Stock vor sich ging.

Und auch in einer kleinen Dachwohnung in London ging es nicht unlustig zu, allerdings auf andere Weise. Die beiden Rumtreiber und Tonks stießen auf ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten in Ruhe, Frieden und Freiheit an.

„Das ist das erste Weihnachten bei dem ich sagen kann: Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe." sprach Sirius kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, bevor sich alle hinlegten.

Wie recht er damit hatte, sollte ihm aber noch früh genug bewusst werden.

**Und nicht nur ihm!**

**

* * *

So Leute. Jetzt seid wieder ihr gefragt. Die Anzahl der Reviews steigt ja jetzt Gott sei Dank wieder, allerdings frage ich mich, ob ich Stammleser verloren habe, oder die Geschichte einfach nur zu uninteressant geworden ist. Bitte macht mir eine Freude und klickt auf den kleinen Go-Button links unten und schreibt mir, was ihr von dem Chap haltet. Ich nehme auch gerne Kritik an, falls euch etwas nicht gefällt.**

** Hoffe auf ein paar Reviews mehr**

**Euer Freakwriter **


	9. Der Silvesterschreck

**A/N: Hey guys, also nach langer Pause (hatte Probleme mit den Ideen für die Story, ne Unlust zu schreiben und dann auch noch Stress in der Arbeit, daher hat es so lange gedauert, aber nun habt ihr endlich einen neuen Teil meiner Story, is dieses Mal auf Wunsch mancher etwas mehr Romance, hoffe das es den reinen Actionlesern nicht zu kitschig ist. Aber sonst viel Spass beim Lesen **

**

* * *

**

**8. Der Silvesterschreck**

Überall begann der 25. Dezember mit freundlichen Mienen und allen möglichen Glückwünschen. Überall? Nein, nicht in dem Keller, in dem sich die Todesser am Morgen des Tages einzufinden hatten.

„Meine lieben Freunde aus Frankreich, meine getreuen Todesser der ersten Stunde. Ich freue mich, euch an diesem Morgen hier vor mir zu sehen. Ich habe heute einen Plan erschaffen der es uns ermöglicht, noch vor Ende des Jahres unser Quartier in Hogwarts aufzuschlagen. Das erste was wir machen werden ist, das britische Zaubereiministerium einzunehmen. Ich habe durch viele von euch auch schon Zugang zu einer Möglichkeit bekommen, wie wir das schaffen werden. Fudge, Sie werden ihr Amt wieder bekommen, sobald wir den Plan mit dem Putsch und den Neuwahlen durchgezogen haben."

„Sehr wohl mein Meister, ich weiß ihr Geschenk zu schätzen und werde mich dieser Aufgabe zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit stellen." sprach einer der Todesser, der nun vorgetreten war.

„Nicht anderes habe ich von ihnen erwartet. Dervue, Tireu, Ihr werdet den Angriff auf das deutsche Zaubereiministerium planen. Spioniert sie aus und berichtet mir, wer die führenden Kräfte dort sind. Sollten sie sich kooperativ zeigen, haben wir leichtes Spiel. Falls sie sich gegen mich stellen wollen, wisst ihr was ihr zu tun habt. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr mich nicht enttäuscht."

„Oui, Oui, Monsieur Voldemort!" sprachen die beiden angesprochenen und verließen den Saal.

„So und nun zum Rest, wir werden uns so gut es geht im Untergrund halten. Ich weiss leider noch immer nicht, wer dieser Mann in Hogwarts war, der es tatsächlich geschafft hat, meine Truppen niederzuschlagen, aber ich werde ihn finden und ihm beweisen, dass dies lediglich Glück war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Findet Informationen über ihn heraus!" beendete der dunkle Lord seine Besprechung und brachte ein Lachen zum Vorschein, dass jedem das Blut in den Adern förmlich gefrieren ließ.

Zur gleichen Zeit machten sich grad in Gryffindor Castle zwei Jugendliche fertig, um dem Essen am Weihnachtstag beizuwohnen. Beide sahen, nachdem sie sich aus dem Bett geschält hatten aus, als ob sie mehrere Male durch den Fleischwolf gedreht worden wären. Aber trotzdem hatte der weibliche Part ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry Potter war aber gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Aus irgendeinem ihm nicht definierbaren Grund ging es ihm die ganze Zeit schon nicht unbedingt gut, ihm war schwindlig, er bekam schwer Luft und hatte allgemein Probleme mit seinem gesundheitlichen Zustand.

Er versuchte aber trotzdem, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und nach einer geschlagenen Stunde Styling („Ich muss doch gepflegt aussehen, wenn ich zum Weihnachtsessen bei meiner Mutter gehe") war auch Ginny endlich soweit, sodass sie direkt in den Fuchsbau apparierten.

Sie waren die Letzten die dort ankamen, jedoch wurde Harry beim Eintreten nicht umarmt sondern nur mit einem bösen Blick von Molly angefunkelt. Aber bevor er noch etwas erklären konnte kam schon eine Frage in Harrys Ohr.

„Sind das deine unverschämten Hauselfen, die mich da heute in der Früh ziemlich unwirsch aus meiner eigenen Küche geworfen haben?" fragte eine sehr aufgebrachte Hausherrin.

„Ja, das sind meine. Und ich habe ihnen befohlen, das Weihnachtsessen zu machen. Tut mir Leid Molly, aber ich wollte auch etwas zu dem Essen beitragen." sprach der junge Gryffindorerbe und setzte sich nun mit Ginny an den magisch vergrößerten Tisch, direkt neben Sirius, der seinen Patensohn gleich einmal ungefähr so heftig umarmte wie Molly es zu pflegen tat.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry" war das einzige was Harry noch hören konnte bevor ihm plötzlich schwarz wurde. Er hörte schon wieder diese Stimmen, er wusste nicht warum aber diese Stimmen tauchten schon wieder auf und vernebelten seinen ganzen Kopf.

_Flashback_

_Harry saß gerade in der Bibliothek, es war knapp drei Wochen nach Schulbeginn. Er wollte sich wieder hinter das Buch „Schwarze Flüche - Ausführung und Verteidigung" klemmen als plötzlich in seinem Kopf Stimmen auftauchten. Er konnte sie nicht wirklich identifizieren, er hörte nur immer Vorwürfe. „Du bist schuld, das meine Familie ausgelöscht wurde!", „Wegen dir is mein Sohn nun tot!", „Dumbledore ist nur wegen dir gestorben, genau wie Sirius", usw. Aber die schlimmste war die Stimme Mollys die nur in einer unendlichen Schleife ständig die gleichen Worte sprach, die ihn fast an den Rande des Wahnsinns brachten. „Ohne dich wäre Ginny noch normal, hätten wir dich doch bloß nie kennenglernt!"_

_Er versuchte die Stimmen zu verdrängen, dies gelang ihm aber nicht. Er lief durch das Schloss, verkrampft nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit suchend, diese Stimmen zum Aufhören zu bewegen. _

_Er stürmte nach einer Ewigkeit auch in sein eigenes Zimmer und ohne das er gerade wusste, wo er genau hineingestürzt war hörte er schon eine wohlbekannte, aber trotzalledem erschrockene Stimme von der seinem Rücken zugeneigten Wand._

„_Was ist los, Harry? Geht es dir nicht gut". Der angesprochene erzählte seinem ehemaligen Mentor, was mit ihm passierte. Dieser schwieg nach der Erklärung kurz und begann dann vorsichtig mit seiner Erklärung._

„_Harry, ich glaube das du nun durch diese Erbstücke Gryffindors, das Stirnband aus dem Strategiezimmer, die verzauberten Linsen und dem Ring auf deiner rechten Hand, der dir bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen sein dürfte, sich dein magisches Potential das erste Mal wirklich zeigt. Und wenn ich mir ansehe, wie schnell du derzeit durch dieses Schloss flitzt und auch wie schnell du die Bücher förmlich frisst, dürfte der Anfang schon getan sein. Mit dieser Macht muss aber auch dein Körper zurechtkommen, und du hattest Leider noch nie ein ruhiges oder angenehmes Leben. Ich will dich nur bitten, setze dich mit deinen Problemen auseinander, bevor sie sich mit dir auseinandersetzen. Und zweiteres würde ich sehr mächtigen Leuten, wie du einer geworden bist oder eigentlich schon immer warst nicht raten, da dies bei jenen bis zum Tode führen kann."_

„_Aber Professor, die Stimmen die ich immer höre, ist das mein Geist oder mein Körper?" fragte der Schüler. „Beides im Grunde genommen, du als ganzes hast bis heute nie die Zeit gehabt, alle Ereignisse der Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten. Ich bin mir auch sehr sicher, das du meinen Tod verdrängt hast, nur um mit der Suche nach den Horcruxen weiterzumachen. Aber das sei jetzt nicht so wichtig. Bitte Harry, arbeite deine Vergangenheit auf und hör noch einmal auf meinen ehemaligen Rat. Such dir jemanden zum Reden. Es kann sehr verheerend sein, das ewig mit sich herumzutragen. Und nun muss ich kurz zum Herrn Minister. Man sieht sich Harry!" und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der ehemalige Schulleiter Hogwarts aus seinem Portrait._

_Harry hatte sich jemanden zum Reden gesucht, diese Person war niemand anderes als Remus Lupin, allerdings konnte er mit ihm nicht über den Tod von Sirius, Dumbledore oder den Verlust von Ginny reden, da er befürchtete, Remus mit diesen erst frischen, von ihm verschuldeten Unfällen, zu verletzen. _

_Es wurde besser und mit der Zeit hörten die Stimmen auf, sich zu melden. Als er Sirius gerettet hatte, war es das erste Mal, das diese Stimmen nicht mehr auftauchten, allerdings hatte er Probleme gehabt mit seiner Magie, als er mit den anderen beiden wieder verschwinden wollte. Er konnte nicht wirklich geschickt apparieren und auch sonst war seine Magie fast wie blockiert. Und die Auroren trugen natürlich auch ihren Teil dazu bei._

_Flashback Ende_

Sirius und Ginny reagierten Gott sei Dank schnell genug und konnten ihn auf dem Stuhl halten, da der Sturz mit der Stirn voran wahrscheinlich nicht so glimpflich verlaufen wäre. Sie versuchten ihn mit Rütteln wieder aufzuwecken aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er begann sich plötzlich zu schütteln und seine Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden von rot auf weiß wie ein Blatt Papier und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Sirius, wir müssen ihn sofort in ein Bett legen" kam die Stimme von Severus Snape vom anderen Ende des Tisches.

„Wird wahrscheinlich besser so sein. Tonks, bitte verständige sofort Poppy. Sie muss sofort herkommen, und verständige wenn es geht auch gleich McGonagall. Remus, hol mir bitte Neville her. Er könnte möglicherweise wissen was los ist. Und ... Severus, komm bitte mit mir mit" befahl Sirius, obwohl er bei Snapes Namen einen Kloss im Hals bekam.

Als Harry oben im Bett lag, hatte sich schon die ganze Familie Weasley um dieses versammelt, mit Ausnahme von Ginny, die sich mit Hermine in ihr Zimmer verzogen hatte. Die anderen standen herum und mussten tatenlos mit ansehen, wie Harry sich wie unter dem Cruciatus Fluch hin- und herwarf und ständig nur unverständliches murmelte.

'_Legilemens'_ rief Snape und ein weißer Strahl schoss von Snape auf Harry zu, noch bevor ihn wer daran hindern konnte. Der Effekt der danach folgte riss aber alle aus ihrer Trance. Kurz bevor der Fluch Harry berührte verpuffte er einfach in der Luft und Snape wurde rücklings durch Zimmer geschleudert. Er krachte direkt gegen Rons Kleiderkasten und fiel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden.

„WAS um Himmels Willen war das jetzt?" kam die verblüffte Frage von Bill, der mit Fleur vielleicht einen Meter neben dem nun sich wieder aufrichtenden Snape stand.

„Ich weiss es nicht aber ich vermute das Potters, ich meine Harrys mentale Schilde so hochgefahren sind, dass der Fluch noch bevor er ihn überhaupt berühren konnte, abgeprallt ist und mich umgerissen hat. Das ist erstaunlich. Lediglich Voldemort hat so eine starke Okklumentik." keuchte der Zaubertrankmeister Hogwarts.

Er hatte kaum seinen letzten Satz beendet da flog auch schon Rons Zimmertüre auf und herein kamen Madame Pomfrey und Prof. McGonagall.

„Lassen sie mich zum Bett durch. OH MEIN GOTT, was ist mit Potter passiert?" stöhnte die Medizinhexe auf, als sie den nun auch noch schwitzenden und umherwälzenden Harry sah.

Sie untersuchte ihn gründlichst, zumindest gab sie sich die größte Müde, da auch sie nur oberflächlich, wie ein Muggelarzt untersuchen konnte.

„Also ich kann lediglich sagen, dass er sehr hohes Fieber hat und es mich wundert dass er überhaupt noch lebt. Er glüht förmlich und ich schaffe es nicht, mit meinen Zaubern nur annähernd zu ihm durchzudringen. Bitte ruft mich wieder, sobald sich sein Zustand verändert, ich kann ihm nicht einmal einen Trank geben weil ich nicht weiß, was ihm fehlt" seufzte Poppy und verabschiedete sich dann auch schon wieder. Alle standen herum und sahen auf Harry, dessen Murmeln nun immer lauter wurde, allerdings war es noch nicht wirklich deutlich.

Auch nach Stunden hatte sich Harrys Zustand nicht wirklich verbessert und Poppys letzter Besuch am Abend war genau so erfolgreich wie der am frühen Vormittag. Inzwischen waren die Zwillinge mit Charlie und Bill mit Fleur hinuntergegangen um sich irgendwie abzulenken. Molly und Arthur hatten sich auch wieder der Hausarbeit verschrieben, allerdings kam Molly alle 10 Minuten ins Zimmer um nach den nun verblieben zu sehen. Sirius kniete neben Harrys Bett, und um dieses herum standen Snape, Remus, Tonks, Ron und Mad-Eye.

Am späten Abend, manche waren schon eingenickt wurde das Murmeln von Harry wieder lauter, allerdings war es deutlicher als vorher.

‚_Bitte Harry, teile uns mit was mit dir los ist. Du schaffst es sonst nicht!' _schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf und er erinnerte sich an den letzten Besuch von Madame Pomfrey.

_Flashback_

_Bevor Madame Pomfrey gegangen war hatte Sirius sie noch einmal zur Seite genommen und gefragt, wie es um Harry wirklich stehe._

„_Ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen Sirius, wenn er bis morgen Vormittag nicht erwacht, kann ich nicht garantieren, das er jemals wieder erwachen wird. So hart das auch ist. Ich muss jetzt weiter, eine gute Nacht Sirius und hoffen wir das beste."_

_Danach war sie gegangen und der einzige Gedanke des jüngsten Black war nur ‚Bitte lass ihn nicht von mir gehen, nicht jetzt!'_

_Flashback Ende_

Das Murmeln wurde immer deutlicher und plötzlich konnte man verstehen was der Junge sprach.

„Nein, bitte ... Ginny, ich ...nein ... nichts dafür ... Voldemort ... nicht Ginny, NEIN, ...Sirius ...mir Leid ... Mum ...Dad..."

Er sprach abgehackt, man konnte es aber noch immer verstehen. Allerdings wusste keiner etwas damit anzufangen.

„Ron, geh mal bitte hinunter zum Kamin und berichte alles McGonagall. Sie soll Dumbledores Bild fragen, ob er uns weiterhelfen kann. Und Sirius, nimm ihm einmal das Stirnband ab, das bringt ihm ja jetzt eh nichts." verlangte Tonks und beide taten wie geheissen. Als Sirius allerdings das Stirnband abnahm stockte allen der Atem. Die Blitznarbe war von dem, mit Drachen beschützten G vermischt und glühte Blutrot.

„Was ist das für ein Wappen, irgendwoher kenne ich das doch" gab Sirius an die anderen weiter.

Snape kam zum Bett und begann nach einem kurzen zischenden Einatmen „Das ist das Kampfwappen von Godric Gryffindor. Aber warum Harry es auf der Stirn hat und warum er im Schloss wohnt, kann..."

„Er ist der letzte lebende Erbe Godric Gryffindors. Die Potters waren die letzte Verbindung zu Gryffindor. Ich habe es jetzt noch einmal überprüft. Es ist eindeutig. ER ist der einzige Erbe." sprach plötzlich eine verweinte Stimme von der Tür und in dieser stand Hermine, mit roten, verschwollenen Augen.

Keiner konnte etwas sagen bis hinter Hermine plötzlich Minerva McGonagall auftauchte und zum Bett stürmte.

Sie sah auf Harry hinab und auch ihre Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen. „Wieso waren sie so dumm, Potter. Er hat sie extra noch einmal gewarnt. Wieso haben sie nicht auf ihn gehört?" warf sie dem sich umherwerfenden vor bevor sie sich umdrehte.

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Er hat mir sehr genau erklären können was mit Harry passiert ist, allerdings sollen die Hintergründe von ihm selber erklärt werden. Auf jeden Fall ist Potter in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen. Er kann nicht mehr heraus, sein Körper und sein Geist weigern sich, weiter ihren Dienst zu verrichten, solange er sich nicht mit den schrecklichen Erinnerungen und Todesfälle, die er nie verarbeitet hat, auseinandersetzt. Er ..."

Severus war plötzlich und ruckartig aufgestanden und sah Harry entgeistert an.

„Sirius, rede mit ihm. Versuche mit ihm zu reden, sag ihm das du hier bist. Versuche es ihn spüren zu lassen. Tu bitte einmal, was ich dir sage. Und Hermine, hol sofort Miss Weasley herauf, Wir werden sie brauchen." befahl der ehemalige Todesser und bat Hermine mit einem Wink seiner Hand zur Eile.

Ein paar Minuten später tauchte Ginny in der Tür auf und Snape befahl ihr, das gleiche zu tun wie Sirius.

Am Anfang schien sich gar nichts zu tun, außer das Harry aufhörte zu murmeln und das Schütteln immer stärker wurde.

Als Ginny dann aber seine Hand ergriff durchfuhr sie Magie in einem solchen Ausmaß, als wäre ihr ein Blitz durch die Hand geschossen. Sie sah erschrocken in sein Gesicht und sie wusste nur mehr eines was sie tun wollte und sie war sich sicher, das dies der einzige Weg war, Harry wieder zurück unter die Lebenden zu holen.

Sie stieß Sirius zur Seite und beugte sich über seinen Kopf. Und genau in dem Moment als sein Kopf fast gegen ihren schlug presste sie Ihre Lippen auf seine.

Es tauchte wieder das gleiche rot-goldene Licht auf, allerdings erschien aus dem Nichts Fawkes und begann einen wunderschönen Gesang anzustimmen. Harry hörte auf, um sich herzuschlagen und sich herumzuwälzen. Er wurde immer ruhiger und plötzlich hörte Ginny eine ganz leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

‚Danke mein Schatz!'

‚Harry? Bist du das?'

‚Ja, ich bin es Ginny. Du hast mich gerettet'

‚Nein habe ich noch nicht. Bitte lass deine Okklumentik fallen, damit dich Madame Pomfrey behandeln kann. Du bist sehr geschwächt, und wir haben uns doch geschworen, immer füreinander da zu sein.'

‚Ich werde es machen, wenn es dein Wunsch ist'

Ihre Lippen lösten sich wieder und als Ginny wieder aufstand hatte sie Tränen in den Augen, allerdings dieses Mal Tränen der Freude.

„Wir brauchen Madame Pomfrey, Sie kann ihn jetzt untersuchen und ihm helfen. Danke Professor" sprach Ginny und warf sich plötzlich dem zur Salzsäule erstarrten Snape um den Hals und kaum war dieser aus der Umarmung befreit, wurde Sirius so herzlich es nur ging gewürgt.

Die beiden Schulerzfeinde blickten sich an und beide umspielte ein hämisches Grinsen.

‚_Irgendwie sind die Damen der Familie Weasley alle gleich' _konnte man aus ihrem Blick fast ablesen.

Nach der Untersuchung durch Madame Pomfrey wurde Harry alleine im Zimmer gelassen, da alle anderen von Molly zum Essen gezwungen wurden.

„Hat heute irgendwer von euch den Tagespropheten bekommen oder gelesen?" fragte eine nun wieder etwas fröhlichere Ginny.

„Nein, wieso? Hier liegt er doch ... Au weia, das wird unserem Erben aber gar nicht gefallen. Gerade noch gerettet, schon wieder ein Schock für Ihn" sagte Moody, der gerade die Zeitung entgegengenommen hatte, und gleich einmal auf der Schlagzeile hängen bliebt.

_Harry Potter - Wieder auferstanden von den Toten?_

_Jeder von Ihnen wusste, dass Harry Potter im September Selbstmord begangen hat. Wir berichteten damals ausführlichst darüber. Allerdings darf nun möglicherweise doch noch auf eine Besserung gehofft werden. _

_Wie uns führende Heiler des St. Mungos mitteilten, tauchte Potter mit dem tot geglaubten Freigesprochenen Sirius Black auf der Station auf, in der sowohl die Longbottoms, berühmte Aurorenfamilie, die von den Anhängern von Du-weiß-schon-wem bis zum Irrsinn gefoltert wurden, genauso wie Ginerva Weasley, jüngstes Kind von Arthur und Molly Weasley. _

„_Mr. Potter ist in das Zimmer gestürmt, kurz nachdem Mr. Snape und Mr. Longbottom jr. die ersten beiden, der drei Heiltränke verabreicht hatte. Seine Eltern erhielten wie durch ein Wunder ihr Gedächtnis wieder zurück. Nachdem er aber bei Ms. Ginevra Weasley fehlschlug, stürmte Mr. Potter in das betreffende Zimmer, und schaffte es dann auf mysteriöse Weise, seine Freundin, wie wir von der ganzen Familie Longbottom erfuhren, wieder vom Herzstillstand ins Leben zu rufen. _

_Aber wo ist er nun? Keiner kennt seinen Aufenthaltsort und was uns noch viel mehr Interessiert, wie konnte er so lange unentdeckt bleiben und welchen Sinn hatte es?_

_Wir bleiben für sie am Ball_

_Ihr_

_Thomas Roadcrosser_

„Na Spitze, jetzt war wohl alles um sonst oder wie?" stöhnte Ron mitten in die Runde hinein.

„Ob es um sonst war oder nicht können wir doch gar nicht wissen. Es war doch Harrys Plan und nicht unserer, und er wird wahrscheinlich auch selber weiter entscheiden wie es weitergeht." widersprach ihm Tonks und alle außer Molly und Mad-Eye stimmten ihr zu, die beiden wurden aber gekonnt ignoriert.

Jeder kannte die Standpunkte der beiden, Molly glaubte, Harry sei noch immer der kleine und liebe Junge den sie damals kennen gelernt hatte und Moody war noch immer in den Gedanken vernarrt, dass Harry zu unerfahren war, um irgendetwas alleine zu machen.

„Ich würde sagen, wir sollten nun einmal alle schlafen gehen und morgen sehen wir dann weiter. Hoffen wir, dass es Harry wieder besser geht." beendete Molly das Gespräch und alle anderen waren schon am gehen bevor Ron plötzlich rief „und was ist mit den Geschenken?"

„Ronald Weasley, die Geschenke gibt es erst morgen, sofern Harry wieder fit ist. Hast du mich verstanden?" fauchten ihn beide Weasley Damen an.

Als zum Schluss nach Remus und Tonks auch Severus und Alastor endlich nach Hause gereist waren begaben sich alle zu Bett, mit Ausnahme von Ginny und Sirius. Die beiden machten sich noch einmal auf in Rons Zimmer, um bei Harry zu bleiben. Nach wenigen Minuten waren aber ohne Ausnahme alle eingeschlafen.

Während im Fuchsbau alle schliefen, geschah in London eine Katastrophe für die Zaubererwelt.

„Na Rufus, geschockt mich wiederzusehen?" sprach Fudge mit einer Ruhe, die er noch nie hatte.

„Cornelius, was machen sie da, sie wissen doch gar nicht was sie damit anrichten?" fragte der zu Tode geängstigte ehemalige Chef der Aurorenzentrale.

„Mir ging es nie besser. Weasley und Umbridge habe ich schon erledigt, fehlst nur mehr du und dann kann der dunkle Lord endlich die Welt beherrschen." gab Fudge von sich, begleitet mit dem Lachen eines Irren.

„Du wirst es nie schaffen mich- ". Der Zaubereiminister war nicht mehr dazugekommen, etwas zu sagen da Fudge zeitgleich den Todesfluch sprach und dieser Scrimgeour in der Brust traf, noch bevor er etwas anderes machen konnte.

„So, und jetzt wird ich meinem Meister Bericht erstatten. Er wird begeistert sein. Weasley!" brüllte Fudge und eine Sekunde später kam Percy mit dem gleichen fiesen Grinsen wie Fudge in das Büro, des Kopfes der Zaubereigesellschaft Groß Brittaniens.

„Haben sie es geschafft, Minister. Wie ich sehe, WAR Mr Scrimgeour einmal in seinem Amt?" fragte Percy Ignatius Weasley mit seiner üblichen schleimigen Art und sah grinsend auf den toten Scrimgeour hinab.

„Weasley, sie haben es wie immer richtig erkannt. Ich wusste doch, dass sie nicht so dumm sind wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Sie wissen welche die richtige Seite ist, gehen sie zu unserem Lord und erstatten sie ihm Bericht!" befahl Fudge.

Doch noch bevor sich Percy in Bewegung setzen konnte hörten sie ein grausames Lachen, und die beiden drehten sich automatisch um.

In der Tür stand natürlich niemand anderer als Voldemort, der sich das Schauspiel ansah. Er hatte ein Grinsen auf seinem verunstalteten Gesicht und sah somit noch mehr aus wie eine Mumie, der der Verband heruntergerutscht war.

„Ich muss sagen Fudge, das ging schneller und reibungsloser als ich es bis jetzt immer von ihnen gewohnt bin. Aber sie, Weasley, sie müssen noch einen Auftrag für mich erledigen, bevor sie auch in den inneren Kreis aufgenommen werden." sprach Voldemort und seine roten Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich will, dass sie in diese Baracke gehen, in der Ihre Eltern leben und alles, was sich dort bewegt umbringen. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie das nicht zu sehr stören wird Weasley, oder?"

„Nein, my Lord. Es ist mir eine Ehre und für mich persönlich eine Reinigung der Welt von unehrenhaften Zauberern, die sich mit Schlammblütern zusammentun. Ich werde den Auftrag zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen." schnarrte Percy und ging vor seinem Meister in die Knie.

„Sie werden es natürlich nicht alleine machen müssen, sie bekommen noch zwei Riesen, Nott und MacNair und Goyle an ihre Seite. Damit sollte es machbar sein, diese Bruchhütte auch gleich dem Erdboden gleichzumachen." lachte der Lord, drehte sich auf dem Stand um und verschwand.

„Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen, mein Meister!" kam noch unter der Kapuze des Umhangs hervor.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden alle durch einen lauten Schrei munter, der eindeutig von einer weiblichen Stimme aus der Küche kam. Dieser markerschütternde Ton brachte sogar den letzten Weasley dazu, sofort in die Küche zu stürmen um nach dem Ursprung zu sehen. Sogar Sirius und Ginny verschlug es den Atem bei dem was sie da vor sich sahen.

Am Frühstückstisch saß Harry und aß sein Müsli. Das wäre ja auch nicht weiter schlimm für die Anwesenden gewesen, würde er dabei nicht die restlichen Stühle, welche vor dem Tisch platziert waren über sich im Kreis schweben lassen und daneben das Geschirr des Vorabends auch noch abwaschen.

Der erste der wieder die Fassung hatte war Sirius der dann auch schmunzelte und keck fragte „Guten Morgen Harry, ist dir irgendwie langweilig?"

„Guten Morgen, na ja, nachdem keiner außer mir da war hab ich mir gedacht ich sorge ein bisschen für meine eigene Unterhaltung und es ist auch ein kleines Training. Könntest du mir vielleicht meinen Zauberstab noch bringen, der liegt am Kamin."

‚RUMMS'

Molly und Hermine waren nach diesen Worten umgekippt, nachdem sie realisiert hatten, das Harry das alles Zauberstablos gemacht hatte.

Ginny hingegen ging zu ihrem Freund und drückte ihm einen Kuss direkt auf seine Lippen. Er küsste diese für ihn so schönen Lippen und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass die Sessel über ihm sich immer schneller begannen zu drehen. Als sie von ihm abließ war von den Sitzgelegenheiten nur mehr Sägemehl übrig, da das etwas marode Holz diese Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr wirklich überstanden hatte.

„Also eins muss man dir lassen, Mann. Du bist echt das schrägste was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe" kam es von Ron, Fred, George und Bill. Fleur war auch gerade heruntergekommen und fragte als einzig unwissende „wo sind die Stühle ´ingekommen ?"

Dieser Kommentar entriss allen ein lautes Lachen. Mit seinem Zauberstab erzeugte Harry neue Sesseln und als endlich auch die beiden nervenschwachen Damen Platz genommen hatten, begannen sie mit dem Frühstück.

Danach wurde gleich die Geschenkeprozedur gestartet, wobei der Kommentar von Ron „na endlich, wurde ja auch schon Zeit" nicht beachtet wurde. Es gab viele Überraschungen, und das nicht nur wegen der Geschenke. Nachdem Harry seine Geschenke ausgepackt hatte (ein Buch über die Bekämpfung schwarzer Magie von Hermine, von Ron eine Wagenladung Süßigkeiten, eine Kette mit einem smaragdenen Anhänger mit einem Bild von Ginny darin, einen neuen zwei Wege Spiegel von Sirius, von Molly wieder einen selbstgestrickten Pullover, von Moody und Snape ein Buch über die schnelle Zubereitung von Rettungstränke, natürlich die Aurorenausgabe mit Spezial-Kommentaren des Halbblutprinzen, und von Remus und Tonks, die leider nicht anwesend waren einen Zauberstabhalfter für den Unterarm) wollte er sich bei Ginny bedanken für ihr Geschenk, diese war allerdings schon mit ihrem Geschenk beschäftigt.

Ginny hatte von ihm einen Ring mit einem eingelassenen Rubin bekommen, der sie vor allen Flüchen, außer den Unverzeihlichen, beschützen sollte, Sirius bekam von ihm eine verzauberte Hundemarke, die für den Notfall als Portschlüssel direkt nach Gryffindor Castle diente, Molly hatte von ihm ein Bild seiner selbst auf Gryffindor Castle bekommen (wieso konnten seine Hauselfen mit Kameras umgehen?), Fred und George bekamen

einen Brief von Gringotts in dem drinnen stand, dass sie monatlich ein Sponsoring durch Harry bekamen, damit die Forschung schneller voranschritt, George bekam ein Buch über unbekannte Heilzauber für Drachen (das Buch hatte er in seiner Bibliothek gefunden, darin stand der Name von Godric) und Bill und Fleur bekamen von ihm ein Buch über Kochzauber, weil Bill sich immer über Fleurs Kochkünste bei Harry ausgeheult hatte und Fleur sich in einer Tour darüber beschwerte, dass Bill nichts anderes als Haferbrei kochen konnte.

Der Tag wurde noch sehr lustig, allerdings gab es zum Mittag einen Besuch, der alle erschrak. Tonks kam aus dem Kamin geplumpst und erklärte ihnen mit erschrockener und erstickter Stimme, dass Fudge Interims - Zaubereiminister war, nachdem man Scrimgeour tot in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefunden hatte. Alle im Raum stehenden waren genauso geschockt wie der Jung-Auror, da sie wussten, wie „fähig" Fudge war.

Kurz danach erschien McGonagall, als sie die Gesichter sah war ihr aber klar, dass die Information schon so weit vorgerückt war. Für die anderen war der Besuch Minervas aber eine köstliche Abwechslung, da sie mitbekamen, wie die mitgereiste Poppy sich eine wilde Wortschlacht mit dem jungen Erben Gryffindors lieferte, die die sonst so wortgewandte Heilerin aber verlor, da Harry einfach die besseren Argumente gegen Bettruhe fand und auch aufgrund der Erzählung von Sirius, die nur mit einem Schnauben von Molly bestätigt wurde, über Harrys morgendlichen „Spass", wie Sirius es schmunzelnd nannte.

Harry besprach dann noch mit McGonagall, dass er dem Rest des Schuljahres nun doch noch beiwohnen wollte, um zumindest den Schulabschluss machen zu können, allerdings waren die Bedingungen die er stellte eine Herausforderung it self für die noch junge Direktorin.

Er wollte das Recht, sich im Notfall ohne Abmeldung von der Schule zu entfernen und weiters das Recht, am Wochenende in sein Heim zu fahren. Nachdem außer Ginny und Sirius niemand genau wusste, wo dieses „Heim" war, genehmigte McGonagall es einfach einmal und somit war die Sache unter Dach und Fach.

Die Tage bis Silvester verbrachte Harry nun in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Ginny, dem Blödeln mit Sirius, dem Studieren des Tagespropheten, der außer einer kurzen Meldung auffälligerweise nichts genaueres über den Tod Scrimgeours berichtete und mit dem Training seiner Fähigkeiten. Er vertraute sich auch nach einem zweistündigen Gespräch mit Dumbledores Gemälde Ginny und Sirius an, und erzählte ihnen alle Sorgen die er hatte, erklärte aber auch Dumbledores Theorie, warum er nun so stark war.

_Flashback_

„Professor, können sie sich erklären warum ich so stark bin und warum ich jetzt so krank war?" fragte der gerade auf seinem Schloss angekommene Harry seinen ehemaligen Direktor und Mentor.

„Also als erstes Harry zum weiß Gott wievielten Male, du sollst mich Albus nennen. Weiters hängen die beiden Fragen miteinander zusammen. Das Stirnband und die neue Narbe lassen für mich nur einen Schluss zu. Nachdem du nun Zugriff auf das ganze Hab und Gut Godrics hast vermute ich, dass dieses Stirnband mit seiner ganzen Kraft und seinem ganzen Wissen belegt ist. Das heißt aber auch, dass du sehr viel Macht hast, mit der dein Körper nur umgehen kann, wenn du komplett fit bist, sowohl körperlich als auch mental. Ersteres war zum Großteil gegeben, zweiteres war bei dir aber leider fast noch nie der Fall, da wirst du mir glaube ich zustimmen. Du hattest nie ein leichtes Leben, woran ich in vielen Fällen auch die Schuld trage, und nachdem du mental schon immer etwas geschwächt warst hat dein Körper mit diesem Übermaß an Energie nicht umgehen können. Hast du dich noch nie gewundert, warum Fawkes so willenlos auf dich hört? Phönixe lassen sich nicht als Haustiere halten, sie suchen sich einen Zauberer, wenn sie das wollen. Je stärker der Zauberer und je mehr Liebe er in sich trägt, umso eher hören sie auch auf diesen. Du hast beides, du bist durch die Macht Gryffindors, einem Teil der Macht Slytherins und durch die Liebe sozusagen ein starker Magnet für Phönixe.

Und nun noch drei Ratschläge von mir, bevor ich mich wieder nach Hogwarts begebe. Pass auf, was das Ministerium macht. Ich weiss zwar nicht genau warum aber ich habe die böse Vorahnung, das der Tod Rufus' nicht durch Zufall geschah. Das zweite, vertrau dich jemandem an, sonst wirst du solche Anfälle möglicherweise noch öfters haben und Poppy hatte nicht unrecht mit der Behauptung, dass es tödlich sein kann. Und das letzte, gib in Zukunft sehr gut Acht auf Ginny"

„Aber Professor - ähh Albus, was meinst du da-" Harry konnte nicht mehr fragen, da Dumbledore schon wieder aus dem Portrait verschwunden war und einen komplett verwirrten, jungen Mann zurückgelassen hatte

_Flashback Ende_

Am Silvestertag ging es etwas runder zu, da die Weasley Zwillinge unbedingt darauf bestanden, ihr neuestes Feuerwerk loslassen zu dürfen, und sich nur aus diesem Grund mit Molly fast eine Stunde ein Duell der Worte lieferten, das alles bisher dagewesene in den Schatten stellte.

Der Tag verlief ziemlich ruhig bis es während des Abendessens plötzlich einen Knall gab, der die Haustüre durch den Flur bis in die Küche schleuderte. Herein trat Percy Weasley, der ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, als er alle versammelt sah.

„Guten Abend Familie. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen Gute Nacht?" kam es noch hämisch von ihm bevor plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl Richtung Tisch sich aus seinem Zauberstab löste, der alle darumsitzenden von den Sesseln riss. Percy ging wieder nach draußen und kaum war er verschwunden, zersplitterten Fenster und eine riesige Hand brach durch die Küchenwand. Sie versuchte etwas zu greifen und schaffte es fast, Tonks zu erwischen, die mit Remus auch anwesend war. Moody wollte erst kurz vor Mitternacht kommen, um nicht zu sehr zu stören.

Sirius verwandelte sich blitzschnell in einen Hund und versuchte in die riesige Pranke zu beissen. Als sich seine Messerscharfen Zähne in das Fleisch der riesigen Hand bohrten, gab es ein lautes Grollen und Schnuffel wurde gegen die nächstbeste Mauer geschleudert. Er blieb bewusstlos darunter liegen. Harry eilte zu ihm und versuchte ihn von der nun schon sehr einsturzgefährdeten Mauer wegzuziehen als er auch schon Remus hinter sich hörte.

„Kümmere dich um deine Freundin, ich mach das schon!" rief er und Harry eilte zu Ginny. Alle waren nach draußen gelaufen und sahen noch einen zweiten Riesen, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie das Haus verließen. Als fast alle draußen waren begann er, mit seiner riesigen Keule auf das Haus und dessen Bewohner einzuschlagen. Alle versuchten, den Riesen mit Flüchen einzudecken aber er war immun gegen alles, was sie konnten. Weiter mussten sie sich noch gegen vier Todesser verteidigen, die sie mit Flüchen nur so zuschütteten.

Harry eilte nach draußen und erblickte sofort den ersten Todesser. Er pfiff kurz und mit einer Stichflamme erschien Fawkes neben ihm.

„Dich habe ich ja jetzt auch schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen mein Freund!" kam es vom Begleiter des Phönix und schon stürzten beide los, um den anderen zu helfen.

Der erste Riese hatte es aufgegeben, nur die Küche zu verwüsten und prügelte nun auf den Fuchsbau ein, der nach wenigen Hieben auch schon einzustürzen drohte. Remus, Sirius und Tonks waren aber immer noch drinnen und auch Harry hatte Mühe sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen da er zwar übermächtig war, aber noch immer genau so verwundbar wie jeder andere Zauberer und die Keule des Riesen nicht gerade ein Spielzeug darstellte. Gerade als er wieder einem Schlag des Riesen auswich hörte er, wie es bedächtig knarrte und er wies Fawkes an, die drei noch verbliebenen sofort in sein Schloss zu bringen. Keine zwei Sekunden später stürzte das Haus zusammen und der Staub ließ den Kampf kurz erschlaffen. Nachdem sich dieser gelegt hatte kümmerten sich Fred George und Charlie um den einen Riesen, Ron, Hermine und Arthur um den anderen. Molly war von Fawkes gleich nach den ersten dreien auf Harrys Befehl hin in das Schloss gebracht worden. Die beiden Paare kümmerten sich nun um die vier Todesser, die aber nicht zimperlich waren und mit allen Flüchen schossen, die sie kannten.

Nach mehreren gleichzeitigen Schockern gingen auch die zwei Riesen zu Grunde, allerdings war es für die Sechs Mitstreiter nicht mehr möglich, noch irgendwie den anderen vier zu helfen, da Fawkes Sie gleich nach dem Sieg über die Riesen mitnahm auf das Schloss.

Der Kampf mit den Todessern verlief gewagter als sonst, speziell Aufgrund des unbekannten Gefühles einer Gewissen Sorge, die aber beide Männer nicht einordnen konnten.

Harry kämpfte mit einem nicht gerade unerfahrenen Todesser, der mächtiger zu sein schien als die anderen. Nach einer gewissen Zeitspanne hatte Fleur ihren Gegner erledigt und begann nun Ginny zu helfen. Bill kam gar nicht zum Angriff sondern musste sich andauernd gegen die Flüche des wahnsinnigen Gegenübers verteidigen. Harry wurde es aber dann endgültig zu bunt und er begann, mit den Flüchen aus Godrics Privatbüchern zu hantieren.

_Flashback_

_Während seiner Lernerei war Harry plötzlich auf ein Buch gestoßen, das nicht so edel wie die anderen war, sondern nur aussah wie ein ganz normales Notizbuch. Als er es öffnete konnte er nur zwei Zeilen lesen. _

_Gib dich zu erkennen oder vergiss meine Existenz._

_Das war schon das dritte Buch das so arbeitete. Er musste sich irgendwie zu erkennen geben aber weder mit Blut, noch mit Sprache oder Gedanken war es möglich dem Buch mitzuteilen, wer er war. Nachdem er nun schon den ganzen Tag nach einem Buch mit neuen Sprüchen gesucht hatte, siegte die Verzweiflung und er wusste nichts besseres als mit seinem Kopf auf das Buch zu fallen. Er schrak aber nicht einmal eine Sekunde wieder hoch, nachdem seine Narbe angefangen hatte zu glühen. Er sah hinab und sah das Siegel seines Stirnbandes genau über der Schrift eingebrannt. Zwei Sekunden später erschien eine sehr geschwungene, sehr alt aussehende Schrift, die ihm mitteilte, das dies das Notizbuch Gryffindors war und er nur einen Begriff schreiben müsse. Er tat dies und ein paar Sekunden später erschienen die Begriffe. Er entschied sich für Entwaffnung und Betäubung und es tauchte ein Zauber vor seinen Augen auf. Der Spruch war lange und er konnte nur stumm und Zauberstablos ausgeführt werden _

‚_Den muss ich können' schoss es durch seinen Kopf bevor er in den Trainingsraum verschwand, das Buch in seiner Hand umschlossen_

_Flashback Ende_

‚Wie kann ich den dazu bringen, ein paar Sekunden stillzuhalten?' schoss es durch seinen Kopf und dieser Moment reichte seinem Gegner um ihn zu entwaffnen. Es war ein schwarzer Fluch und er traf genau Harrys rechte Hand die daraufhin zu schmerzen begann. Der Gegenüber begann zu lachen, und rief „und das soll der so mächtige Potter sein?". Dieser Moment reichte Harry aber um die Formel aufzusagen und die Bewegungen zu machen und plötzlich schoss aus seiner Stirn ein rot-goldener Strahl der den Todesser genau auf der Stirn traf. Er riss die Augen auf und sank zu Boden. Ein Fesselfluch und der Todesser war ebenfalls erledigt.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu Ginny und sah, dass sie am Boden lag und gerade ein roter Fluch auf sie zuschoss. Das Hirn schaltete sich aus und Harry sprang direkt in den Strahl, um ihn aufzufangen. Er spürte die Schmerzen des Folterfluchs, und wand sich am Boden, jedoch ohne zu schreien.

„Potter, geh aus dem Weg. Meine Schwester ist meine-". Der Rest würde wohl ewig ungesagt bleiben. Die ersten fünf Worte hatten gereicht um das Fass der Wut bei dem jungen Zauberer zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Es war kein Spruch den er angewendet hatte, er hatte nur mit der rechten Hand auf den Todesser gezielt und die Magie die in seinem Körper raste aus der Hand schießen lassen. Der Strahl war Regenbogenfarben und hatte einen schwarzen Kern. Als er den Todesser traf, schrie dieser laut auf und fiel zu Boden. Durch diesen Schrei alarmiert, apparierte der letzte Todesser, bevor der Fesselfluch Bills ihn treffen konnte.

Die verbliebenen Vier sahen sich um und in jedem stieg die Trauer auf. Der Fuchsbau war nur mehr ein Haufen Schutt und Asche, vor ihnen lagen drei Todesser, einer betäubt, die anderen beiden Tot.

Die beiden Männer nahmen ihre Frauen in dem Arm und kurz darauf erschien Moody, gefolgt von Snape. Die beiden starrten ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?" entkam es dann Severus, der vorsichtig auf die Todesser zuging.

„Sie haben uns angegriffen, Percy dieses Schwein, ich bringe ihn um" ließ Bill seiner Wut freien Lauf.

„Das müssen sie nicht mehr tun, Weasley, der ist schon tot" Snape war bei dem Todesser, den Ginny bekämpfen musste angekommen. Seine ganze Haut war verbrannt und das dunkle Mal war blau untermalt.

„Miss Weasley, wie haben sie das gemacht?"

„Das war ich Severus, ich habe meine ganze Magie einfach hinausgelassen und sie ungebündelt auf ihn geschossen." sprach Harry und sah in die entsetzten Gesichter von Moody und Snape.

„Das musst du mir noch erklären, aber Hauptsache euch sechs geht es gut." kam es trocken von Moody.

Was er mit diesem Kommentar ausgelöst hatte, begriff der Ex-Auror allerdings auch zu spät. Diese Worte waren eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Die beiden Damen griffen sich instinktiv auf ihre Bäuche und die dazugehörigen Männer starrten sich fassungslos an, jedoch hatte beide Tränen der Freude in den Augen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten von hier verschwinden" ertönte Snapes ölige Stimme, allerdings war auch diese belegt.

Harry hob zwei Holzstücke auf, ließ seine Hand kurz darüber erleuchten und warf dann sowohl Severus und Mad-Eye, als auch Bill und Fleur eines zu. Sie ergriffen es und waren auch schon weg.

„Ginny, wir werden Eltern" brachte ein überglücklicher Harry heraus und sah in die tränengefüllten Augen seiner schwangeren Freundin, die ihn nicht minder freudig zurück anblickte.

Kurz darauf war ein Plopp zu hören, und außer den toten Riesen und den drei Todessern war niemand mehr auf dem Trümmerfeld.

* * *

**So also jetzt bitte wie immer die Bitte, den kleinen grauen Button da unten zu drücken und mir eure Meinung zu schreiben. Bis zum nächsten Chap cu**


	10. Back again

**_9. Back again _**_**  
**_

Als Harry und Ginny mit einem Knall in der Aula des Schlosses landeten, mussten sie sich zurückhalten, um nicht in einen Lachkrampf zu verfallen. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot war einfach nur für die Götter.

Hermine, und alle Weasleys standen mit offenem Mund in der Aula und bekamen diesen nicht mehr zu, im Türrahmen zum kleinen Strategiezimmer standen Tonks und Remus mit Sirius an der Schulter gestützt. Fawkes saß auf Bills Schulter und begann gerade zu singen, als sein Begleiter mit Freundin auftauchte, und ihn zu sich rief.

„Hey man, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wo du die Monate verbracht hast, hätte ich mir das mit der Sorge noch einmal überlegt" kam es als erstes von Ron. Für diesen Kommentar erntete er aber einen heftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf von Hermine und eine Standpauke von Molly.

„Ronald Billius Weasley, ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle? Ich hoffe nur, dass du das jetzt gerade nicht ernst gemeint hast!" tönte auch schon ihre Stimme wie ein Nebelhorn durch die Aula; sie wurde aber gestoppt durch den nun etwas lauteren Gesang des Phönix und die mächtige Stimme des Hausherren.

„Ich weiss wie er es gemeint hat, und damit ist es ok, Molly. Ach ja, Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Reich!"

„Nicht schlecht Potter, gar nicht mal so schlecht. So ne richtig schöne Familienhütte!" sprach Moody, allerdings konnten nur vier Personen in der Halle grinsen. Snapes Lachen war nur ein verzogener Strich in einem weißen Gesicht und die Mimik der anderen ging von erstaunt, bei Sirius bis zu katastrophal und zu Tode erschrocken bei Hermine und Molly.

„Bitte, was hast du da gerade gesagt Alastor?" kam es zittrig von Molly.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört Mum, ich und Fleur sind schwanger. Sozusagen unser Silvestergeschenk für dich" schmunzelte die jüngste Weasley, während sie den Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes an der Hand hielt.

„Isch konnte es auch nosch gar ni't fassen, Molly" sprach nun auch Fleur, die genauso wie Bill und Harry ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Mollys Gesicht war nun tränenüberströmt, sie war hin und hergerissen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihrer jüngsten Tochter nun den Schädel abreissen sollte, oder ob sie sich mit ihr freuen sollte. Sie entschied sich für zweiteres, zumindest jetzt einmal. Ihre Glückwünsche gingen aber im Glockenschlag zu Mitternacht unter.

„Wenn ich euch nun nach draußen bitten darf" sprach nun George in gespielt noblem Ton, der gerade alleine durch das Tor gekommen war.

Die ganze Gesellschaft begab sich nach draußen und wurde Zeuge eines unglaublichen Feuerwerks, dass jedes andere in den Schatten stellte. Es flogen hunderte und aberhunderte Raketen in die Luft und erfüllten mit dem lauten Knallen und den vielen Lichtspielen am Himmel das Herz einer jeden am Boden stehenden Person.

Gerade als alle mit den plötzlich aufgetauchten Feuerwhiskey- und Orangensaftgläsern anstoßen wollten gab es ein Räuspern und alle drehten sich zu dem jungen Elternpaar um, neben dem auf Harrys Wink nun Severus und Sirius zum stehen kamen.

„An alle Anwesenden, zuallererst einmal Prosit Neujahr an alle. Weiters möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle bei drei Personen bedanken, zwei sind anwesend, die Dritte feiert Silvester gerade mit seiner frisch zurückerhaltenen Familie. Ich will mich bei Sirius bedanken, dass er mir sozusagen das Gefühl einer Familie gegeben hat, er hat sich solange er da war um mich gesorgt und hat mir kurz vor meinem Aufgeben mit Remus und Tonks, denen ich ebenfalls danken will, wieder so weit aufgebaut, dass ich auch noch den letzten Schritt meines Vorgehens durchgeführt habe. Sie haben mir geholfen daran zu glauben, dass die Liebe die stärkste Macht ist. Dies war Dumbledores Leitsatz, und ich hätte fast den Glauben daran verloren, hätte er mir nicht mit seinem Verständnis und seiner Liebe gezeigt, dass es die wahre Liebe noch immer gibt.

Dir, Severus gilt mein größter Dank. Mit dir habe ich damals Frieden geschlossen, keine Freundschaft, damit du mir hilfst, meinen Lebensinhalt wieder zurückzubekommen. Du hast mir aber nicht nur dabei geholfen, meine große Liebe zurückzubekommen. Nein! Du hast mir auch vertraut und es hat sich eine Freundschaft gebildet, die für mich vorher unvorstellbar gewesen wäre. Auch bin ich froh, das du mich gerettet hast, unter Zusammenarbeit mit Sirius. Dass das funktionierte, Schnuffel, Schniefelus (sowohl Sirius als auch Severus verzogen bei den Namen die Mienen und gifteten Harry an, der ließ sich aber nicht abbringen) hätte ich nicht mal in meinen kühnsten Träumen gedacht. Und doch habt ihr beide einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und habt mich gerettet.

Die wichtigste Person fehlt jetzt aber noch."

Harry machte eine kurze Pause und dreht sich nun komplett zu Ginny, die nun von allen angestarrt wurde.

„Ginny, für dich habe ich bis jetzt immer nur wie eine Schwester empfunden. Bis zu meinem 6. Schuljahr. In diesem waren wir nach dem letzten Quidditchspiel, von dem mich SCHNIEFELUS (ein Schnauben ließ alle anwesenden kurz aufschrecken) abgehalten hatte uns das erste mal wirklich nahe gekommen. Wir haben uns das erste Mal geküsst und haben bis zu dem verhängnisvollen Abend, an dem Dumbledore starb (ein trauriges Schluchzen ging durch die Menge) eine wunderschöne Zeit miteinander verbracht. Bei seiner Beerdigung habe ich mir geschworen, dem ganzen ein schnelles Ende zu machen und habe mich voreilig von dir getrennt. Ich dachte mir, das ich meine Gefühle zu dir abstellen könnte. Dies habe ich aber nicht, wie mir nach dem Kampf mit der Gruppe Todessern klar wurde. Ohne Dich, hätte ich nicht überlebt. Während der Hochzeit habe ich wieder verstanden dich zu lieben, doch mein größter Feind hatte uns wieder getrennt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich retten sollte, also machte ich das einzige, was mir möglich war, ich verschaffte mir Zeit, und versuchte zwei Leute anzuheuern, die mir halfen. Beide arbeiteten unermüdlich für mich, der eine perfekt im Spiel mit der Maske, der andere mit so viel Ehrgeiz hinter der Sache, dass er es einfach durchzieht, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ich bekam die wieder zurück. Und dann kam die nächste Prüfung, wieder gab es am Ende nur eine Person, die mich rettete. DU hast mich schon wieder gerettet. Du trägst unser beider Kind in dir, und hiermit möchte ich dich nun fragen, Ginevra Weasley, möchtest du (Harry zog ein kleines Samtbezogenes Kästchen heraus, ließ es aufschnappen und zum Vorschein kam ein goldener Ring, mit einem Smaragd, umrahmt von einer Rubinschicht) meine Frau werden?"

Harry sah seine Freundin vorsichtig an und war Angst und Bange, was jetzt passieren würde. Würde sie ihn abweisen? Auslachen? Wieso hatte sie jetzt Tränen in den Augen?

Er war einfach zu verwirrt und plötzlich trafen ihre zarten Lippen auf seine und sein Herz begann drei- und vierfache Saltos zu schlagen. Sie dürfte doch nicht abgeneigt sein.

„Harry, natürlich will ich dich heiraten. Was denkst du denn?" schluchzte Ginny an seine Schulter und küsste ihn noch einmal, dieses Mal bekam sie aber eine zärtliche Antwort des Geküssten.

Alle sahen sie nur an und konnten nicht wirklich etwas sagen. Den Frauen flossen die Tränen die Wangen herab. Sirius kam zu den beiden und gratulierte ihnen als erster.

„He Kleiner, nicht mal dein Dad hat es so romantisch hingebracht, und der war manchmal echt romantischer als du! Und Ginny, an dich der Rat, den Lilly dir gegeben hätte, pass auf ihn auf, damit er keine Dummheiten anstellt!" kam der Rat des Paten.

„Ich freu mich so für euch beide, kommt her und lasst euch drücken" sprach die aufgelöste Molly Weasley und schon wurde Harry als erster zerquetscht.

Nach ihr beglückwünschten alle anderen noch das Paar und die Damen begannen schon mit der Vorplanung der Hochzeit.

Die Männer verzogen sich unterdessen in den Salon in den ersten Stock des Hauses und genehmigten sich jeder einen Feuerwhiskey.

Am nächsten Morgen kletterten dann alle erledigt aber glücklich in die von Harry zugeteilten Zimmer (Snape bekam das Gästezimmer im Keller genau neben dem kleinen Labor, welches aber noch immer ein Viertel so groß war wie die große Halle in Hogwarts, alle anderen wurden jeweils mit den Partnern zusammengesteckt, nur Sirius übernachtete mit dem nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Mad – Eye in einem Zimmer.

Gegen Mittag schlug Harry seine Augen wieder auf und blickte sich um. Neben ihm lag seine Verlobte und im ganzen Schloss war es ruhig. Das dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten sollte, wusste Harry bis dato noch nicht.

Er ging ins Badezimmer und machte sich frisch als ihn plötzlich zwei eiskalte Hände an der Taille ergriffen. Instinktiv drehte er sich um und sprang zurück nur um in das lachende Antlitz seiner Freundin zu sehen die sich am Boden vor Lachen hin und her warf. Er ging zu ihr und küsste sie als auf einmal ein Heulen losging und das ganze Schloss begann, in allen Farben zu leuchten.

„Sch... , Fawkes! Was ist passiert?" rief Harry und der Phönix, der gerade aus dem nichts geschossen kam sandte ihm sofort das Geschehene zu.

„Die Todesser, sie greifen die Winkelgasse an! Wir müssen sofort dort hin." Gab Harry seiner Verlobten bekannt und beide warfen sich sofort eine Kampfrobe über, die sie extra in ihr Zimmer hatten bringen lassen.

Der Hausherr pfiff nach einem Hauselfen und teilte ihm mit er solle alle mit Hilfe der andern Hauselfen sofort ins große Strategiezimmer bringen und den verdammten Alarm abschalten, da dieser ihn schon mehr als nur halbwahnsinnig machte.

--- Unterdessen in der Winkelgasse ---

Eigentlich wollte sich Neville nur so früh am Morgen nach Silvester ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten kaufen, um seinen Eltern zu helfen, alle Vorräte des Hauses, dass sie bis gestern neu aufgebaut hatten aufzufüllen. Sie waren am 26. Dezember auf Bitten und Betteln des jüngsten Longbottoms entlassen worden und hatten zu Silvester zu Viert gefeiert, ein spezielles Silvester für die beiden Auroren, die nicht so viele Probleme mit der Umstellung auf die heutigen Begebenheiten hatten. Als Neville allerdings durch das Backsteintor in die Winkelgasse trat bemerkten sie sofort, dass etwas absolut nicht stimmte. Es roch verbrannt und überall schossen Flüche herum. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte in seinen Gedanken, so wie Harry es ihm damals gezeigt hatte, Fawkes zu rufen der auch sofort kam und teilte dem klugen Feuertier mit, dass die Gasse angegriffen wurde. Als dies passiert war glitt Neville so gut es ging in eine Mauernische und hoffte, das sein ehemaliger Schulkollege bald auftauchen würde, MIT Verstärkung.

--- Zurück auf Gryffindor Castle ---

Alle hatten sich in dem Zimmer versammelt, Tonks hatte auch schon die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens verständigt, allerdings waren viele erstaunt als Mad – Eye vortrat und Harry als neuen Leiter des Ordens vorstellte. Man sah in seinem Gesicht zwar, das ihm dieser Schritt widersprach aber spätestens seit dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau wusste er, dass dieser junge Mann mehr war, als nur die Waffe, die Dumbledore anscheinend in ihm gesehen hatte.

„Mitstreiter, mir wurde vor zehn Minuten ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse gemeldet. Ich hoffe, dass Fawkes mit zwei weiteren von mir gewünschten Mitstreitern gleich mit uns in der Winkelgasse erscheinen wird. Es sind sehr viele Todesser, ich weiss nicht woher Voldemort sie hat aber auf jeden Fall sind sie zahlenmäßig überlegen. Ich will jeden darauf hinweisen, dass wenn er glaubt es nicht mehr zu schaffen, lieber das Feld räumen soll. Unser primäres Ziel muss Schadensbegrenzung sein. Und noch etwas, Molly ich möchte das du hier bleibst und nachher mit Madame Pomfrey und Professor Sprout, der auch gleich hier auftauchen wird, die verletzten behandelst. Ich erwarte von jedem, dass er bis an sein letztes kämpft und, sofern es nicht anders möglich ist, ihr auch tötet. Noch Fragen?"

Hermine ging auf ihn zu und fragte ihn direkt ins Gesicht „Wer sind diese Mitstreiter, Harry?"

„Ich will offen zu euch sein, Neville Longbottom, Sohn der beiden geheilten Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom hat mich verständigt. Ich habe Fawkes sofort zu Frank und Alice geschickt und ich bin mir sicher, nachdem sie aus dem Mungos entlassen wurden, werden sie uns helfen, sei es ihrem Sohn zu Liebe. Und nun. Nächster Treffpunkt, Winkelgasse" waren Harrys letzte Worte bevor er mit einem seiner Schwerter, die er wieder auf seinen Rücken geschnallt hatte, auf den Boden schlug und beim Klong apparierten alle direkt an den Eingang der Winkelgasse.

Was sie dort sahen liess allerdings viele zurückschrecken. Es lagen schon die ersten Leichen von Auroren herum und auch viele Geschäfte waren einfach dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. Links von Harry tauchte nun auch Fawkes mit den beiden Longbottoms auf, rechts von ihm stand Neville und die Gruppe begann nun, systematisch die Strasse entlang zu Marschieren. Die Todesser bemerkten sie ziemlich rasch und begannen, die Gruppe von ungefähr zwanzig Leuten sofort mit Flüchen einzudecken, die sie aber gut parierten. Ihrerseits begannen sie nun auf die Todesser Flüche abzuschicken allerdings war dies nur von kurzem Erfolg da die Todesser nach ein, zwei Flüchen plötzlich wieder disapparierten und den Platz wieder verließen.

„Hier ist irgendetwas faul, ich weiss nicht was aber irgendetwas ist faul" begann Harry, wurde aber kurze Zeit darauf von einer scharfen Stimme unterbrochen, in der unverhohlene Freude zu hören war.

„Hier sind die Übeltäter, nehmt sie fest" ertönte die Stimme von Fudge.

„Verschwindet! Sofort!" schrie Harry nach hinten und die Luft war kurz erfüllt von den vielen Apparationsknallern.

Die einzigen die nun noch in der Strasse standen waren ungefähr zehn Auroren, Fudge, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, und Neville.

„Sie sechs sind hiermit festgenommen. Ihnen wird Fluchthilfe, Behinderung der Staatsgewalt, Mord, Sachbeschädigung und Randalieren vorgeworfen. Sie werden alle auf der Stelle nach Askaban gebracht. Dolohow, nehmen sie sie fest!" befahl ein grinsender Fudge dem ersten Auror in der Reihe und als dieser vortrat erkannte Hermine den Mann, der sie damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung angegriffen hatte.

„Fudge, ich werde nirgends hingehen, weder jetzt noch in Zukunft, haben sie mich verstanden?" kam es von Harry und dieser hatte einen so kalten Blick aufgesetzt dass alleine der kurze Blickkontakt jeden zu einem Eisblock gefrieren hätte lassen.

- CRUCIO –

Dolohow hatte den Fluch genau auf Ginny gefeuert. Er hätte auch Erfolg gehabt, wäre Fawkes nicht vor ihr in den Sturzflug gegangen und hätte den Fluch abgefangen.

„Das war ihr letzter Fehler Fudge, das verspreche ich ihnen" sprach Harry und hatte eine Aura der Macht um sich herum, die sogar den Todesser zurückweichen ließ.

„Potter, sie vergessen wer ich bin und welche Macht ich habe. Sie werden hiermit ohne Verhandlung sofort nach Askaban verwiesen, wo sich meine Auroren persönlich um sie kümmern werden" sprach nun wieder Fudge und das grimmige Lächeln auf seine Gesicht wurde immer breiter.

„Nun gut Fudge, sie wollen es nicht anderes. Fawkes!" rief Harry und der Phönix schoss aus dem Nichts wieder hervor und verschwand genau so schnell wie er kam, allerdings dieses Mal mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine im Schlepptau. Neville hatte sich noch rechtzeitig geduckt und war nun mit Harry alleine den Auroren ausgeliefert.

„Wo sind sie hin, Potter? Longbottom, wenn ich mich nicht täusche? Wo sind die drei hin?"  
„Sogar wenn ich es wüsste, Fudge, ich würde es ihnen nicht mal unter dem Cruciatus sagen sie verlogener Arsch!" spie ihm Neville förmlich entgegen.

„Nun gut, Dolohow. Bringen sie, sie sofort nach Askaban. Sie werden schon noch reden." Sprach nun wieder Fudge und mit zwei Bewegungen der Auroren waren Neville und Harry auch schon gefesselt. Die Auroren apparierten mit ihnen direkt vor die Tore Askabans und brachten die beiden auf ihre Zelle, natürlich nicht ohne ein oder zwei Folterflüche auf die beiden loszulassen. Als sie nun keuchend in ihrer Zelle lagen, begann Harry seinem Begleiter etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Neville, ich weiss nicht wie es dir geht aber mir reicht es. Ich gehe wieder, wenn du willst kannst du gerne mitkommen."

„Aber sie haben uns doch die Zauberstäbe abgenommen?"

„Ja und, das mach ich schon. Die Auroren schaff ich glaube ich auch noch so und danach schaffe ich uns beide hier wieder raus." Sprach der Erbe und weihte Neville nun auch endlich in die Geschichte mit den Horcruxen ein. Er hatte schon eine Vermutung, wo das nächste Horcrux aufbewahrt wurde und wollte nun auch keine Zeit mehr damit verschwenden, hier länger herumzuliegen. Allerdings wurde ihr Fluchtplan etwas verzögert .

„Nun, wie geht es ihnen beiden denn? Ich hoffe so schlecht wie es einem in Askaban nur gehen kann?" höhnte Fudge von der anderen Seite der Gefängnisstäbe.

„Halt das Maul, Abschaum!" spie Harry aus und Neville spuckte Fudge demonstrativ genau auf die Schuhe.

Der Zaubereiminister quittierte dies lediglich mit einem CRUCIO für Neville, und einem Legilemens an Harry.

Funktionierte der erste Zauber noch so halbwegs, misslang der zweite komplett und nicht nur das, er ging sogar nach hinten los. Harry hatte nämlich seine mentale Mauer mit einem Protego-Fluch ausgestattet, und somit sah er nun den Fall Scrimgeours in den Gedanken von Fudge. Nach ein paar Sekunden schaffte es Fudge Harry aus seinen Gedanken zu werfen und sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Was nimmst du dir eigentlich hier für ein Recht heraus, meine Gedanken zu durchforsten du ungezogener Bengel…"

Weiter kam er nicht denn Harry war aufgesprungen und zu den Gefängnisgittern gelaufen. Sein Gesicht war nun nur mehr ein paar Millimeter von dem Fudges entfernt.

„Erstens habe ich ihnen nicht erlaubt, mich zu duzen und zweitens würde ich mal Okklumentik üben, bevor ich so stümperhaft versuche, in das Gedächtnis anderer einzudringen!"

„Meinst du, dass ihm das wirklich etwas gebracht hätte, Harry?" schnarrte plötzlich eine Stimme und neben Fudge erschien nun Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort.

„Willst du mich jetzt feige hier in der Gefängniszelle umbringen, Tom? Das kann es doch wahrlich nicht sein oder?" spottete Harry, allerdings mit mehr vorgespieltem als vorhandenem Mut.

„Dir wird dein spottender Ton schon noch vergehen, Harry Potter. Warte nur erst einmal, bis du hier wieder von mir herausgeholt wirst." Sprach der dunkle Lord noch bevor er sich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen wieder umdrehte und mit Fudge nun aus dem Gefängnistrakt verschwand.

„Neville, Planänderung. In einer Minute beginnt das Spektakel. Voldemort ist sicher schon wieder in seinem Versteck, somit können wir anfangen ." Flüsterte Harry noch und wartete bis der nächste Auror kam. Neville hatte die Lage erkannt und half Harry, indem er plötzlich Übelkeit vorspielte. Der Auror dürfte noch neu gewesen sein, da er sofort die Türe öffnete und sich alleine zu Neville begab. Als er sich aber über diesen lehnte fuhr Nevilles Faust aus und traf den Todesser genau zwischen den Augen. Er fiel einfach um und ward nicht mehr unter den Lebenden.

„Hey Nev, du könntest sogar ohne Zauberstab Auror werden" gab Harry grinsend von sich und beide verschwanden nun durch die Gefängnistüre.

Als sie beim Aufenthaltsraum ankamen, der zwischen dem Treppenhaus und dem Gefängnistrakt im 6 Stock platziert war, hielt Harry nur seine Hand kurz hinein und reif „STUPOR COMPLURIS". Wie gewollt (danke dir, Godric) fielen alle wie vom Blitz getroffen um.

„Komm schon Neville, wir haben nicht lange Zeit! Hier nimm deinen Zauberstab und dann los!" drängte Harry Neville zur Eile und kaum hatten beide ihre Zauberstäbe begaben sie sich auch schon Richtung Erdgeschoss, um diesem Gefängnis zu entfliehen. Als sie das zweite Stockwerk erreichten begann allerdings eine Sirene aufzuheulen, und von unten kam ein Dutzend Auroren, die auffälligerweise in anderen Sprachen kommunizierten und auf die beiden zu.

Während es Neville schaffte, einen bläulichen Schild zu erzeugen, der auffälligerweise jeden Fluch abhielt, außer den unverzeihlichen begann Harry, geschützt von dieser mächtigen Blockade einen Auror nach dem anderen zu fall zu bringen. Gerade als nur mehr drei da waren, fiel der Schild aufgrund des nun schon schwachen Nevilles zusammen und prompt erwischte Harry ein Fluch an der Schulter, der ihm die halbe Schulter aufriss. Vor lauter Wut hetzte er zweien von den Drei Todessern den Sectumsempra auf den Hals, während der dritte einen schwachen aber trotzdem hilfreichen Ganzkörperklammerfluch von Neville abbekam.

Harry ging auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an. „He du, warst du nicht Der, der mir die Schulter zerfetzt hat" fragte er mit zusammengebissen Zähnen.

„Du wirst auch noch die Rache von dem dunkle Lord zu spüren bekommen" fauchte er ihn in Englisch mit leicht französischem Akzent an.

Harry verzog nur angewidert sein Gesicht und dann verlor er die Nerven, nachdem der Todesser einen Satz sagte, der ihm sein Leben kostete.

„Wie ist eigentlich diese kleine rot 'aarige ´ure im Bett?"

Harry sah ihn voller Hass an und sprach dann zwei Worte, die dem Todesser einen der grausamsten Tode bereitete.

„Hier Froschschenkelfresser! CRUCIO MAXIMO!" schrie Harry und packte seinen ganzen Hass in diesen Fluch. Der Gefolterte begann sofort zu schreien, hörte aber nicht mehr auf zu schreien und nach wenigen Sekunden trat auch Blut aus dem Mund. Nach zwei Minuten langer Qualen starb er endlich.

„Was war denn dass, Harry?" stöhnte ein käseweißer Neville, der sich nach dieser Frage auch gleich übergeben musste.

„Ich habe ihn gefoltert, bis sein Körper diesen Fluch nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Und dass war nun der Erfolg. Nun komm, wir verschwinden. Ab nach Gryffindor Castle, deine Eltern werden schon auf dich warten." Gab Harry mit einem bitteren Ton von sich bevor er mit Neville disapparierte.


	11. Verfolgte

**_Chap 10 -- Verfolgte_**

Ginny saß mit Tränen in den Augen in der großen Aula. Sie war gerade mit der ganzen Gruppe von Fawkes hier abgesetzt worden. Sie wusste nicht wie es Harry ging und vor allem alle anderen, insbesondere aber Alice und Frank Longbottom machten sich nicht nur um ihn sondern auch um seinen mutigen Begleiter Sorgen.

Alice hatte genauso wie Ginny, Sirius, Hermine und Molly Tränen in den Augen und schaffte es nur schwer, zwischen dem Schluchzen verständliche Sätze herauszubringen.

„Aber was ist, wenn ihn ein Fluch trifft, er ist doch kein großer Kämpfer, oder?" fragte sie nun.

„Also auch wenn er von irgendwoher ungeschickt ist, er kann sicher sehr gut kämpfen, dass habe ich dieses Jahr sehr genau beobachten können, als sein Lehrer. Er verteidigt sich extrem schnell und vor allem denkt er auch mit und kämpft nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab sondern hat auch ein paar Muggeltechniken drauf. Im Unterricht hat er einmal Pansy Parkinson, eine Slytherin während eines Duells mit einem Schildzauber auf Distanz gehalten und als keiner hingesehen hat ist er blitzschnell hinter ihr wieder aufgetaucht und hat ihr die Füße weggezogen. Also so wehrlos wie jeder ihn hält ist er schon lange nicht mehr" kam es nun von Remus, der sich die ganze Zeit mit Tonks im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Remus, du darfst aber nicht vergessen dass nun alles auf Fudge hört, und wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, würden die Auroren weder Fudge noch Voldemort ein Haar krümmen" gab Tonks mit einem traurigen Unterton zu bedenken.

Sowohl sie als auch Arthur waren sofort nach Fudges Antritt zum Interims-Minister gefeuert worden. Sie waren mit den neuen Auflagen, ohne Kompromisse und ohne ein Gegenwort auf die Befehle des Ministers zu hören, unzufrieden und wurden somit noch am selben Tag unter der Androhung von vier Wochen Askaban, sollten sie die Räumlichkeiten des Ministeriums nicht sofort verlassen, hinausgeschmissen. Tonks war traurig weil sie ihren Job geliebt hatte und Arthur war verzweifelt, da ihm das Geld schneller ausging als er schauen konnte.

„Aber es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, wie wir die beiden retten können!" versuchte nun Ginny verständlich den anderen mitzuteilen.

Ihr Wunsch wurde mehr oder weniger erfüllt, als plötzlich mit einem lauten Krachen der Luster in der Aula inklusive einem verletzten und einem komplett ausgelaugten Mann herunterstürzte. Sirius konnte gerade noch mit Ginny unter dem Arm aus dem Weg springen.. Die Stimmung in der Aula wurde aber durch die Ankunft der beiden Vermissten nicht wirklich gesteigert, eher getrübt als die eh schon verzweifelte Ginny auf ihren Verlobten zurannte.

„Neville, was ist mit ihm? Lebt er noch? Hallo, Neville!" rief sie panisch als Harry in ihrem Arm nur röchelte und Neville nicht mehr tun konnte als zu stöhnen.

„Ms Weasley, gehen sie bitte einen Schritt zur Seite, Black .. ääh Sirius, hol Madame Pomfrey hierher, und Lupin, hilf mir bitte, sowohl Harry als auch Neville ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen." ergriff Snape die Initiative und koordinierte die Erste-Hilfe Maßnahmen.

Ginny trat zur Seite und ließ Snape und Lupin mit den levitierten Jungen ins Wohnzimmer abmarschieren. Kurz darauf rannte schon vom ersten Stockwerk die Krankenschwester ins Wohnzimmer und ließ den Rest der Anwesenden weiterhin im unklaren.

Nach zwanzig bangen und tränenreichen Minuten kam Madame Pomfrey endlich wieder aus dem Interims-Krankenzimmer und baute sich vor allen auf.

„Also erstens muss ich euch mitteilen, dass beide nicht gerade im besten Zustand sind. Harry wurde von einem von mir nicht bekannten schwarzen Fluch getroffen. Er zeigt die Verletzungen eines Stupor aber dieser muss noch mit einem anderen gekoppelt worden sein. Die Verletzung an der Schulter lässt sich nicht wirklich irgendwie behandeln, da jedes Mittel wirkungslos scheint. Professor Snape sucht derzeit in seinen Büchern nach einem solchen Spruch und den Heilungsmethoden. Mr Longbottom ist zwar nicht Fluchverletzt, dafür hat dieser aber so ziemlich seine ganze Energie verloren. Er befindet sich sozusagen in einem Wachkoma. Aber mit ein oder zwei Pepper-Up Tränken und der nötigen Ruhe sollte er in ein bis zwei Tagen wieder am Damm sein."

Alle Anwesenden starrten sich an vor Unglauben. Was war um Himmels Willen vorgefallen? Was war in Askaban passiert, dass zwei fast Erwachsene, noch dazu zwei magisch ausserordentlich Begabte am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren?

Die Frage wurde aber ziemlich leicht durch die Eule beantwortet, die just in dem Moment in die Halle auf Hermine zuflog.

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, ich kündige das Abonnement noch nicht um weiter am Stand der Dinge zu bleiben" gab sie zu ihrer Verteidigung kund, da jeder in dem Raum sie anstarrte.

„Und was steht in der Zeitung, 'ermine?" fragte Fleur.

„Naja, eine Erklärung von Fudge, dass Harry und Neville nun zu Staatsfeinden der englischen Zaubererwelt erklärt wurden und das ..."

Hermine lief käseweiß an und schaffte es nicht mehr, nur ein Wort herauszubringen.

„Hermine mein Schatz, was ist los mit dir?" kam Ron zu ihr und legte ihr seinen Arm auf die Schulter.

Sie schaffte es nur mehr, dem neben Ihr stehenden Remus die Zeitung in die Hand zu drücken und dieser war innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden mindestens genau so weiß im Gesicht wie sie, leider aber auch genau so unfähig zu sprechen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, Heulknochen, würde ich sagen, da drinnen steht euer Todesurteil" kam der trockene Scherz von Sirius.

Sein Lachen verging ihm aber als er die Textpassage laut vorlas, die zwei seiner Freunde zum verstummen brachte.

_"Aus uns noch unbekannten Gründen gelang es den beiden Gefangenen jedoch, unter Anwendungen der dunkelsten Flüche die wachehabenden Auroren zu überwältigen und auch zu töten. Ein Gefangener berichtete Mr Fudge, dass Mr Potter einen Auror mit einer veränderten Form des Cruciatus gefoltert haben soll, und zwar bis zum Tode'. Wie nun ersichtlich ist, muss das Ministerium Schritte gegen ihn einleiten. Diese wurden auch schon unternommen. Auf Mr Harry James Potter und Mr Neville Longbottom ist ein jeweiliges Kopfgeld von 10.000 Galeonen ausgesetzt, 20.000 sofern sie lebendig den Auroren übergeben werden."_

Der Rest des Artikels war nur mehr voll mit Warnungen, wie gefährlich sie nicht waren und das man sich vor ihnen und ihren Freunden Acht nehmen sollte.

Tonks und Moody sahen sich kurz an. Tonks sprach dann aus, was sich die beiden dachten.

„Das gibt es doch nicht, dass er tatsächlich schwarze Flüche angewendet hat, und schon gar nicht die unverzeihlichen. Das gibt es nicht, das muss ein Irrtum sein."

„Ist es nicht!"

Jeder im Raum erstarrte zur Salzsäule, sogar die noch anwesende Madame Pomfrey blieb geschockt stehen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, in dem Türrahmen standen ein noch ziemlich schwacher Neville Longbottom und ein im Türrahmen lehnender Harry Potter, die zusammen den letzten Satz gesprochen hatten. Sowohl Alice und Frank, als auch Ginny stürmten auf die beiden zu und umarmten den jeweiligen herzlich.

„Harry, das kann nicht wahr sein. Du weißt, warum diese Flüche unverzeihlich sind und warum sie verboten sind. Wieso hast du das getan. Du kannst genauso ..." rügten ihn Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig, im gleichen Moment unterbrach die beiden aber der Zaubertrankmeister mit seiner schnarrenden, ruhigen Stimme.

„Glaubt ihr beiden wirklich, dass die Auroren Harry mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch behandelt hätten? Und zweitens glaube ich auch, dass Harry so weit vorangeschritten ist mit seiner Macht und auch mit seiner Reife, sodass er nicht mal annähernd in Versuchung geraten wird, böse zu werden bzw. so zu werden wie der dunkle Lord."

„Danke dir Severus. Hast du unsere Tränke?" fragte Harry unverblümt und jeder im Raum, insbesondere Madame Pomfrey starrten ihn nun schon zum dritten Mal in wenigen Minuten an.

„Den Pepper-Up Trank ja, aber welchen Trank meinst du, der deine Verletzung heilen kann?"

„Naja, nicht so schwer, oder? Ich bin mir sicher du hättest nur eine Zutat gebraucht, von der wir hier im Schloss mehr als genug haben. Willst du wissen, welche ich meine? Fawkes, bist du da?" rief Harry und im nächsten Augenblick kam auch schon Harrys treuer Phönix. Dieser setzte sich aber nicht wie immer auf die linke Schulter sondern auf die rechte und begann zu weinen. Die Tränen fielen direkt auf Harrys Schulter, welche auch sofort began zu heilen. Gleichzeitig begann er auch, eine wunderschöne Melodie anzustimmen, die jeden im Raum wieder etwas ruhiger und auch glücklicher machte. Nachdem Neville auch noch den Trank von Snape genommen hatte, ignorierten die beiden jungen Männer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Nörgelei von Madame Pomfrey („Sie werden schon noch sehen, was dabei herauskommt!") und begaben sich alle in den großen Speisesaal um einmal ausführlich und in Ruhe zu speisen. Jedoch gab es nur ein Gesprächsthema, das alle interessierte. Was nach dem geflüchtet werden der anderen geschah.

Nach mehr als einer Stunde Gespräch und viel Lob für Neville sogar von Severus, der nach dem Essen wieder in die Schule zurückkehrte, da die Schule ja mit morgen weiter ging, begaben sie sich alle zu Bett, um einmal richtig auszuschlafen.  
Jedoch schlief diese Nacht nicht jeder ruhig.

Mehrere Kilometer entfernt des Anwesen schlief jemand alles andere als ruhig. Der Grund der Schlaflosigkeit war aber weder Angst noch Trauer, sondern Liebeskummer. Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw-Schülerin im sechsten Jahrgang, konnte nicht schlafen, nachdem sie den Bericht in der Zeitung gelesen hatte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr seit dem Skandal mit Fudge erlaubt, wieder den Tagespropheten zu abonnieren, um immer am laufenden zu sein. Der Bericht über Harry und speziell Neville hatte sie geschockt. Neville, Ihr geliebter Neville, in Askaban und dann auch noch mit Harry und dann auch noch dunkle Magie und der Ausbruch, das war fast zu viel für die junge und doch eher sensible Hexe. Sie musste unbedingt zu Neville und zu den anderen, da sie fürchtete, bald der einzige noch vorhandene Angriffspunkt in Hogwarts zu sein. Sie musste etwas tun, und zwar jetzt gleich. So stand sie notgedrungen auf und schlich vorsichtig und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal.

Nun war aber die Frage der Fragen, zu wem sollte sie gehen? Sie entschied sich kurzerhand zur ehemaligen Hauslehrerin ihrer heimlichen Liebe, Schulleiterin Professor Mc Gonagall, zu gehen und diese um Rat zu fragen. So schlich sie sich aus dem Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und begab sich, wohl darauf bedacht nicht durch Hausmeister Filch aufgegriffen zu werden, schnurstracks gen Büro der Schulleiterin. Als sie dort ankam war sie aber mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Sie wusste das Passwort zum Wasserspeier nicht. Sie wollte vor lauter Verzweiflung schon wieder zurückkehren als sich jedoch der Wasserspeier öffnete und Hagrid, gefolgt von Madame Maxime, der französischen Schulleiterin von Beauxbeauton, heraustrat.

„Also wenn das nich' de kleine Luna is. Was machst' du denn um diese Zeit hier?" fragte der Riese sie freundlich aber bestimmt.

„Ich wollte zur Schulleiterin, weil ich sie dringend etwas fragen muss" sprach Luna noch kurz angebunden und sprang auf die Treppe bevor sich der Speier wieder schliessen konnte. Sie fuhr bis zum Ende und klopfte vorsichtig an die Türe.

„Herein!" kam das etwas harrsche Antworten auf ihr Klopfen. Als sie eintrat sah sie die Schulleiterin in ihrem Sessel lehnen und sich die Stirn massieren. Sie musste sehr müde sein.

„Miss Lovegood, sie hätte ich jetzt am wenigsten erwartet. Wie darf ich ihnen um diese, na ja etwas spätere Stunde, weiterhelfen?" sprach die sichtlich erstaunte Prof Mc Gonagall.

„Professor, es tut mir unendlich Leid das ich sie um diese späte Stunde noch stören muss, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen aufgrund des Berichtes im Abendpropheten über Harry und speziell Neville." platze es aus der jungen Ravenclaw heraus.

Minerva Mc Gonagall sah die junge Schülerin an, jedoch weder erstaunt noch erbost sondern eher leicht belustigt, was sie eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigte. Sie hatte sich schon seit einer etwas längeren Zeit gedacht, dass das junge 16-jährige Mädchen ihrerseits mehr für den jungen, leicht tollpatschigen Mann empfand, der in ihrem ehemaligen Haus war. Nur die Blicke die sie verstohlen immer auf ihn geworfen hatte, bestärkten sie in dem Gedanken.

„Miss Lovegood, ich frage sie jetzt direkt und will auch eine direkte Antwort ihrerseits haben. Ist es Liebeskummer der sie bedrückt?" fragte die Schulleiterin ohne Umschweife.

„Naja Professor, in gewisser Weise schon etwas, ja. Er kam heute nicht zurück und alle anderen meiner Freunde sind auch nicht mehr zurückgekommen und nach dem Zeitungsbericht heute bin ich erst recht besorgt um ihn. Ja ich würde sagen, ich empfinde mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn, jedoch kann ihn keine Eule erreichen und weiss nicht warum"

„Warte einen Moment Luna, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann"

Nach diesen Worten rief sie kurz „Fawkes?" und zwei Sekunden später erschien in einer Stichflamme ein nicht unbekannter Phönix direkt neben der Direktorin.

„Frage bitte deinen Meister, ob ich noch kurz kommen darf, um einen Gast mitzubringen."

Der Phönix sah sich kurz in dem kleinen Raum um und verschwand genau so wie er wieder gekommen war.

„Professor, was war das gerade?" fragte eine sichtlich erstaunte Luna.

„Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, mit ein paar sehr guten Freunden zu kommunizieren. Es ist auch gleichzeitig die ..."

Was es war konnte Luna leider nicht mehr erfahren, da wieder eine Stichflamme erschien und sowohl Fawkes als auch ein sehr müde und etwas grimmig aussehender Harry mit seiner noch verschlafener aussehenden Verlobten in dem Büro standen.

„Ich lege sehr viel Wert auf deinen Kontakt Minerva, nur können wir uns etwas andere Zeiten für einen Plausch ausmachen? Wir haben vier Uhr in der Früh und eigentlich hatte ich vor, mich etwas von meiner letzten Exkursion zu erholen" bemerkte Harry mit vor Sarkasmus nur so triefenden Stimme.

„Glauben Sie ich bin freiwillig so lange noch munter, Potter?" fragte die Professorin daraufhin in einem mehr als nur giftigen Ton.

„Tut mir Leid Professor, ich bin nur noch etwas verbraucht und habe mich noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle. Das dürften die Nachwirkungen von meinem Ausflug sein." stand vor der älteren Hexe der Schüler, der ihr bis jetzt in ihrer Karriere wahrscheinlich mehr Nerven gekostet hatte, als die Weasley Zwillinge und die Marauder zusammen.

„Ist schon gut Harry. Ich habe hier eine junge Dame, die sich sehnlichst nach ihrem, nun ja, ich würde es Partner nennen, sehnt und ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie ihn einmal sehen könnte." fragte die Direktorin nun wieder um Ecken freundlicher.

„Nun ja, ich weiss nicht genau. Eigentlich sind wir schon mehr als genug ausgestossene, jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass Luna und ihr Vater noch lange sicher sein werden. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Fudge beide bald verhaften lassen wird, sollten sie sich seinem Regime nicht anschliessen."

„Genau diesen Einfall hatte ich auch Harry, nimmst du sie gleich mit? Dann verständige ich derweil Lunas Vater." sprach nun noch Mc Gonagall und verabschiedete somit die 3-er Gruppe.

„Freut mich, dich in der Gruppe der Verstossenen begrüßen zu dürfen, Luna" begrüßte sie nun auch Ginny mit einer Umarmung und erklärte ihr kurz, wer aller da war und warum. Bei Professor Snapes Anwesenheit gab es zwar kurz einen geschockten Blick der 16-jährigen, sonst war ihr einziges Anliegen aber nur, dass sie „ihren" Neville sehen konnte. Dieser Wusch wurde ihr aber erst am nächsten Morgen erfüllt, da Harry sie derweil noch in ein eigenes Gästezimmer gebracht hatte, während Ginny sich wieder hinlegte, weil es ihr nach dieser Reise nun doch nicht mehr sehr gut ging.

Zur gleichen Zeit raste allerdings der selbsternannte „Herrscher" über das dunkle in seiner Residenz in einem englischen Örtchen mit dem Namen Little Hangleton. Das Haus war schon immer verschrien gewesen, was es dem dunklen Lord, wie ihn seine Anhänger noch immer ab und zu zu nennen pflegten erleichterte seinen Sitz ins Herrenhaus seines Muggelvaters zu verlegen, weil die wenigen Muggel die ab und zu vorbeikamen, wurden kurzerhand gefoltert und dann ermordet oder nur getötet. Dies hing immer von dem dunklen Lord ab, in welcher Verfassung er gerade war. Und in der Verfassung, in der er sich im Augenblick befand hätte er einer Reisegruppe jeden Quadratmillimeter Haut eigenhändig abgezogen, um den enormen Wutpegel wieder auf einen Normwert zu bringen. Er hatte gerade durch die Zeitung erfahren, was mit Harry Potter und diesem Longbottom passierte und nun wand sich Fudge schon unter dem vierten Cruciatus. Voldemort hatte gehofft, dieses Potter Balg sobald wie möglich erledigen zu können, allerdings durch die Dementoren und durch Folter so stark geschwächt, dass er nicht einmal einen einfachen Entwaffnungszauber zusammenbrachte. Dieser Plan war aber nur durch die Dummheit und Arroganz von Fudge vereitelt worden, und Voldemort wusste sehr wohl, dass Potter eine mehr als nur ernstzunehmende Gefahr war. Vor allem wo er auf seiner Seite nicht nur viele gute Kämpfer hatte, nein er hatte auch seinen Zaubertrankmeister.  
Der nun noch stärkere Schrei Fudges ließ Voldemort wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen erwachen. Er hatte durch die Wut auf den Zaubertrankmeister den Spruch so sehr verstärkt, dass Fudge lauter geschrieen hatte, als er es gewohnt war.

„Nun, noch ein so ein Ausrutscher und es darf jeder meiner Todesser einmal den Fluch an dir anwenden. Versuche herauszufinden, wo Potter ist und unterschätze ihn nicht noch einmal du lebende Katastrophe eines Ministers. Fudge verbeugte sich und humpelte aus dem Sammelraum der Todesser im Keller des Riddle-Anwesens.

„Was um Satans Willen versucht dieser Bengel zu erreichen mit seinem Versteckspiel. Das macht mich noch komplett krank!" sprach der dunkle Lord in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als sich plötzlich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl.

„Bringt mir sofort unsere französische Überraschung, Potter wird den Tag verfluchen an dem er mich provozierte!" sprach der dunkle Lord bevor er anfing, in sein übliches, wahnsinniges Lachen einzustimmen.

AN: Hey Leute! So nachdem jetzt endlich wieder Sommer kommt und ich mir wieder mehr Urlaub nehmen kann werde ich dementsprechend jetzt auch wieder etwas mehr Zeug in die Geschichte stecken, da wir eh nur mehr 8 Kapitel bis zum schluss haben. Nun noch meine Frage: Wollt ihr das es eine Fortsetzung gibt, oder nicht? Bitte mir per PN dies zu schreiben.

LG euer Freakwriter


End file.
